Tout le monde part un jour
by Anaelle23
Summary: Bella, plongée de force dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas va devoir s'adapter pour survire. Elle recevra l'aide d'un mystérieux sauveur, mais sera t-il de son coté ou de celui de l'ennemis?
1. Prologue

Coucou, et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, je sais je m'étais dis que je ne publierais pas celle-là tant que l'autre ne serait pas fini mais je ne pouvais plus attendre !

Je sais je suis incorrigible !:D

Alors éclatez-vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours voulu écrire un livre, alors voici le premier.<p>

Tout le monde pars un jour, du moins autour de moi, mais ceux qui sont encore là croyez moi je ferais tout pour les sauver, tout. On m'a toujours dit que les fins heureuses ne sont que des histoires qui ne sont pas encore achevées mais je n'y crois pas, du moins pas encore. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Oui et je dois y croire, m'accrocher à cette foutue phrase comme une si ma vie en dépendait, et ma vie en dépends, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Je m'appelle Bella et voici mon histoire. Elle ne vous plaira peut être pas, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle ne me plairait pas non plus si j'étais à votre place et non à la mienne mais un jour, un vieil ami m'a fait promettre de faire ceci : raconter mon histoire, notre histoire. Alors la voici, bien sur ne m'en voulez pas si quelques détails restent flou ou d'autres mal exprimés après tout je n'ai jamais dis que je savais écrire, juste que j'allais le faire.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue, alors est ce que ca vous intéresse ?<p>

Review please !


	2. Chapitre 01

Coucou voilà le premier chapitre ! Bon je le met car sinon mon prologue ne vaut pas grand chose tout seul mais j'attends quand même pleins de reviews ! :)

* * *

><p>C'était un soir d'été comme les autres, je vagabondais dans les rues de ma minuscule ville ''Saint Louis''. C'était une toute petite ville complètement paumée avec rien à des kilomètres à la ronde aux États-Unis mais je me sentais bien ici, dans ces rues toute seule, j'étais chez moi. Les seules personnes que l'ont pouvaient croiser ici, étaient des jeunes parents avec de magnifiques petit marmots, ou des petits vieux retraités et gâteux. J'avais, ici un endroit qui m'était particulièrement cher, c'était mon petit coin à moi.<p>

Sur le bord d'un petit chemin blanc qui serpentait le long d'une rivière calme, il y avait une sorte de petit ilot où un majestueux et très imposant arbre centenaire surveillait ce paradis. J'adorais venir m'y asseoir et penser, tout était calme et pas un bruit ne venait déranger le silence éternel de cet endroit si magnifique, sauf de temps en temps le chant d'un rossignol. Je l'avais découvert par hasard en trainant au alentour.

Bien sur j'étais une jeune fille comme les autres, j'avais seize ans et une merveilleuse famille. J'avais un frère Tom et deux parents aimant et intentionné à notre encontre. Mon père était professeur et ma mère infirmière associée avec le seul autre infirmier du coin, ils étaient en même temps les infirmiers du collège et lycée à mi-temps. Tom quand à lui allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, nous allions tout les deux entrer en première, moi ''S'' et lui ''L''. Tout était parfait, ma vie, ma famille.

On aurait pu aussi dire que tout me réussissait les amis, le lycée, tout... Je faisais partie des filles populaires mais je n'étais pas comme elles, j'étais à part j'avais quelque chose en plus qu'elles : un cerveau bien évidemment.

J'avais même un petit ami, Jonathan, mais... avec lui c'était compliqué. On sortaient ensemble depuis un ans déjà sauf que je ne l'aimais pas. Il me faisait peur en un sens car j'avais par cinq fois déjà essayé de rompre mais il ne m'avais pas laissé faire, il n'était pas violent ni quoi que ce soit, au contraire il était très attentionné avec moi et m'offrait pleins de cadeaux sauf qu'il se voilait la face, depuis un ans déjà (jour où j'avais accepté à contre cœur de sortir avec lui) il s'était juré d'arriver à me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais sa tentative était vouée à l'échec parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que je valais mieux que ca, que j'étais destinée à autre chose que sortir avec Jonathan.

Lui avait déjà des idées de mariage ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Jamais je ne pourrais l'épouser, mais quand j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui c'était comme si j'avais dis ''oui'' pour lui. Je me souvenais du jour où nous en avions parlé.

_« On étaient allongés dans un parc, sur l'herbe, je jouait à observer les reflets du soleil dans une mèche de mes cheveux. Lui me regardait éperdu d'amour, mais je ne le supportais pas, sa main se posant sur mon ventre fut la goutte d'eau. Je lâchais mes cheveux tournais la tête vers lui et lui fit connaître le fond de ma pensée. « Tu es et tu seras toujours sauvage au fond de toi, je le sais. Tu ne laisse pas beaucoup de monde t'approcher et encore moins t'apprivoiser n'est ce pas ? » J'étais étonnée qu'un truc aussi intelligent et juste sorte de sa bouche ! « Je ne supporte pas d'être en cage, et je n'appartiendrais jamais à quelqu'un, oui. » Il avait soupiré, déçu. « Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, tu me force à sortir avec toi, mais je ne t'appartiens en aucun point. » rajoutais je. Il s'allonga sur le dos regardant le ciel. « Je voyais déjà mon avenir tout tracé avec toi, tu es si belle, je te voulais à moi entièrement, mes parents auraient apprécié un grand mariage, et moi au moins deux enfants... ». Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était sérieux ! Il avait à peine 17ans et il pensait déjà au mariage et au enfants ! N'importe quoi vraiment, la moutarde me monta au nez et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre : « Et bien ce n'est pas avec moi que tu te mariera et encore moins fondra une famille, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas ! Et puis je ne serais jamais ce genre de fifille mère au foyer et tu le sais ! » « Oui, je le sais maintenant mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'espérer, ou du moins d'avoir espéré. » « Pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstine, laisse moi partir, tu sais que ton amour ne va que dans un sens. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, et je ne suis pas heureuse non plus. » « J'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis je le sais, un jour tu m'aimera. Peut être aurons nous __une vie palpitante et pleine d'aventures ! Non, je ne te quitterais pas. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. » __J'étais en colère mais à la fois complètement inexpérimentée et trop je ne sais quoi pour protester. »_

J'espérais bien qu'un jour il se rendrait compte qu'il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis et renoncerait, en attendant il m'obligeait en quelque sorte à sortir avec lui. Personne n'étaient au courant de cette histoire évidemment, Jonathan ce débrouillait toujours pour faire bonne figure devant les autres, alors tout le monde croyait à l'illusion du beau couple populaire du lycée qui sortaient ensemble depuis un ans et que rien ne pourrait séparer. Sauf que personne ne s'attendaient à ce qui allait arriver.

Dans ma poche mon portable vibra, c'était un message de ma mère me demandant de rentrer le plus vite possible. Je ne m'inquiétais pas parce que d'un je savais qu'il n'y avait jamais d'urgence dans notre petite ville et de deux parce que ma mère avait souvent tendance à exagérer la gravité des choses. C'est pour ca que je ne me dépêchais pas, je rentrais en prenant mon temps pour profiter du magnifique couché de soleil sur l'horizon qui se déroulait juste sous mes yeux insatiable de toutes ces merveilles que m'offrait la nature tout les jours.

Derrière moi je pouvais entendre les grillons chanter et les oiseaux rentrer pour la nuit auprès de leur progéniture. La rivière continuait de couler autant que le temps défilait, dans quelques semaines ce serait bientôt la rentrée et je ne pourrais plus autant profiter de ces journée tranquilles à être en parfaite harmonie avec la nature.

J'arrivais enfin devant chez moi, nous n'étions pas en plein centre de la ''ville'' mais pas loin et puis c'était tellement petit que je pouvais aller où je voulais sans avoir besoin autre moyen de transport que mes pieds. J'aimais bien notre maison aussi, nous l'avions appelé ''la maison aux volets bleu'' avec ces volets bleu et son étage, elle était assez imposante dans le style contemporain.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte ils étaient tous là assis sur le canapé. Je fronçais les sourcils, chose que j'avais tendance à faire souvent. Ma mère tapota le coussin du canapé comme une invitation à m'asseoir alors je lui obéissais et allais me placer à coté de Tom, je l'interrogeais du regard mais il haussa les épaules me signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

Je regardais alors mon père, un homme un peu petit, il mesurait dans les 1m68, un petit ventre commençait à faire son apparition ainsi que quelques cheveux gris, toujours impeccablement habillé et rasé. Il était un amour avec nous, bien qu'il était assez maniaque question propreté et sa réplique préféré était ''tu ne travail pas assez'', bien sur je savais y faire pour obtenir tout ce que je voulais avec lui, j'avais un peu plus de mal avec ma mère, elle était plus le domaine de Tom. Assez svelte de corps elle aussi, elle accordait une grande importance à son apparence physique et à la notre aussi. Quand à Tom, grand, musclé avec une petite barbichette il faisait bien des envies au lycée mais avait jeté son dévolu sur une seconde avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaine. Avec lui, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, pas parce qu'il utilisait les filles, loin de là mais plutôt parce qu'il essayait de trouver la bonne.

Ainsi je ne pus capter le regard d'aucun des deux parents, ils semblaient dérangés par quelque chose et n'osaient affronter nos regards interrogatif. Alors pour enfin briser ce silence insupportable je décidais de poser la question qui me taraudait depuis que j'étais entrée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? » demandais-je

« Écoutez les enfants... » commença mon père

« On déménage voilà. » finit ma mère

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce que je pus dire

« On est désolé on voulaient vous en parler avant mais rien n'était sur, votre père à était muté à New York quand à moi j'ai pus acheter une clientèle de cette manière ce sera comme avant rien ne changera sauf la ville. » elle semblait tellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait

Ce fut comme un coup de massue qui s'abattit sur moi, comment mes parents pouvaient-ils nous annoncer de cette façon qu'on allaient déménager ? Il voulait nous arracher à notre foyer, à notre ville, nos amis, tout... et ils avaient prit cette décision sans même nous en parler, il nous mettaient devant le fait accomplis espérant qu'on le prendraient bien Tom et moi mais il se trompaient ! Je ne voulais pas déménager, sous aucun prétexte j'étais trop bien ici pour que tout change, pour que seize ans de ma vie partent en fumée.

« Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est chez nous ici ! On a toujours vécu ici, on ne peut pas s'en aller ! Tom dis quelque chose ! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Tom ne dise rien, il semblait pensif et plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Je crois... que ce serait une opportunité de déménager à New York, on aurait pas besoin de nous séparer quand nous devrons faire nos études, et puis personnellement j'en ais un peu marre d'ici, c'est mort comme ville. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Il me trahissait sans remords, ils savaient tous très bien que j'étais chez moi ici et que je ne voulais pas partir et là c'était comme s'ils me mettaient un couteau sous la gorge, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais piégée et je détestais ca !

« Mais... c'est la rentrée dans à peine un mois et demi, on ne peut pas déménager comme ca, il y a le lycée et... »

« Tout est arrangé, on vous a inscrit a un lycée de New York et on a déjà loué un appartement sympa pas loin du centre tu verras chérie tu te plaira là-bas tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est pratiquement la seule chose qu'on me dit pendant les deux jours qui suivirent cette annonce, Tom essayait de me convaincre que la vie à New York serait bien plus intéressante qu'ici et papa et maman me répétaient qu'ils étaient désolé mais que dans seulement deux ans je m'en irais faire des études, Tom aussi et ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver tout les deux tout seul dans une ville paumée comme celle-ci alors lorsqu'on avait proposé à papa une mutation à New York ils avaient sautés sur l'occasion et ils étaient désolé de ne pas m'avoir prévenue mais tout c'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment.

Bien sur il compatissaient à ma peine de quitter tout mes amis, s'ils savaient ! J'étais bien moins triste de devoir quitter mes amis que de quitter ce paradis qui était sur quoi reposait mon univers. Tout mes repères étaient ici, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour survivre dans une ville polluée et sans nature alors que jusque maintenant la nature était la base de ma vie, je passais tout mon temps dans ces petits coin de paradis encore sauvages et inhabité, inexploité. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de perdre ca !

Je ne mis que deux jours à faire mes cartons, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaire à part mes vêtements et mes livres, j'adorais lire, des livres fantastiques surtout mais j'aimais aussi les grands classiques. Il me fallut bien sur me séparer de pas mal d'entre eux sachant que dans l'appartement où nous allions aller vivre j'aurais une chambre beaucoup plus petite que celle d'aujourd'hui alors je ne pouvais pas emporter tous mes livres.

Pour le reste je n'avais que des photos, des milliers de photos ! J'ai toujours aimé la photographie, je trouve si magnifique le fait de pouvoir immortaliser une expression, que ce soit de la peine ou une pure joie, seule une photo peut aussi bien capturer les sentiments d'un portrait ou d'un paysage, depuis toute petite je prends des photos, je me souviens encore pour mes 6 ans lorsque papa et maman m'ont offert mon premier appareil photo jetable, j'étais tellement fière d'avoir un appareil photo rien qu'à moi que je ne l'ai jamais utilisé préférant le garder en souvenir, bien sur ils avaient beaucoup rit et m'en avaient acheté un autre. Tout ces bon souvenirs, tous immortalisés à jamais. Je crois que ces photos seront un rappel de mon ancienne vie pour que je ne l'oublie jamais.

Dans la semaine je reçus la visite de Jonathan, mes parents nous proposèrent de sortir nous balader pour être tranquille, bien sur je n'aurais qu'à finir mes cartons plus tard, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Moi j'avais juste jeté un regard noir à ma mère, bien sur j'avais espérer utiliser l'excuse des cartons pour ne pas le voir, mais maintenant c'était foutu ! Du coup nous partîmes vers le parc où il m'emmenait toujours, une autre chose que je détestais chez lui, il était routinier, lorsque nous sortions en journée c'était le parc, et les seules fois où j'avais accepté de le voir le soir c'était ciné, puis sans un brin de romantisme il m'avait raccompagnée chez moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas, il me sortait comme un chien pour faire une balade mais on aurait put croire qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de moi !

Cette fois ci, encore nous allâmes dans le parc, je m'assis impatiente de finir cette conversation.

« Alors tu pars ? » me demanda t-il

« Oui, Vendredi ou Samedi, je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de se revoir d'ici là, j'ai tout mes cartons à faire, et puis... »

« Oui, je sais. Notre histoire n'aura pas était très pimentée, et surtout elle s'achève bien plus tôt que je ne l'espérais. Peut être reviendra tu ? »

« Je ne pense pas, tu vois, New York, c'est quand même loin ! »

« Oui, et puis tu aura tout à redécouvrir, c'est vraiment cool, tu vas t'éclater là bas. »

« J'espère. »

« Bon alors, je te raccompagne ? »

« T'inquiète pas la peine, il faut que... »

« Que tu réfléchisse à tout ça ? »

« Voilà ! »

Bon enfaite je voulais juste éviter d'avoir à jouer la comédie une dernière fois devant mes parents, au contraire j'étais bien contente d'être enfin débarrassée de lui ! Je pense qu'il l'avait compris mais pour flatter son égo il m'inventait lui même des excuses. Pathétique, c'est clair. Mais à la fois c'était Jonathan, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de sa part.

Samedi, alors que nous n'allions pas tarder à monter en voiture et partir pour la dernière fois de cette superbe ville je découvris tout mes amis sur le perron de la porte venant me dire au revoir. Je dois dire que je fus quand même particulièrement émue tous les voirs, bien sur j'avais déjà fait mes adieux mais ils avaient quand même tenu à me voir une dernière fois.

Je leurs promettais à tous que je reviendrais bientôt pour leurs faire un petit coucou et voir comment ça se passait pour eux la reprise des cours. Il y avait même Jonathan, ce qui m'agaça, dans un sens j'étais contente de partir car au moins mon départ lui permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas semblé ravi ravi par nos explications mais à ma plus grande surprise il ne m'adressa qu'un petit regard gêné et juste après Chloé une de mes amie les plus proche vint me demander si ca me gênait qu'elle sorte avec lui, donc je supposais qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu tant de mal à m'oublier avant même que je sois partie.

Pas que ca m'embêtait, je m'étais juste assurée des sentiments de Chloé pour savoir si elle ne risquait pas de ce faire briser le cœur car bien sur elle, elle croyait que dans la vie tout était beau et simple. Moi aussi je le croyais à cette époque, je pensais que j'allais vivre une nouvelle aventure en emménageant à New York, ville fantasmatique des français.

Puis ce fut l'heure de partir, de dire Adieu. Bien sur pour moi ce ne serait pas un adieu, au fond de moi je savais que pour une raison ou une autre je reviendrais un jour ici, peut être que ce ne sera plus pareil mais au moins je saurais comment ma ville natale sera devenu. Hier j'avais passé ma journée à aller dans mes différents lieu de prédilection pour leurs dire au revoir à eux aussi car rien n'est éternel. Je profitais du paysage une dernière fois par la fenêtre de la voiture, soufflais un adieu à MA maison au volets bleu et contemplais tristement le temps, il bruinait alors que c'était assez rare la bruine par chez nous, c'était comme si la ville me disait au revoir elle aussi, comme si ce mauvais temps reflétait mes sentiments.

Pour me réconforter un peu je me remémorais le moment où j'avais gravé un petit message sur mon centenaire ami, tel en était le contenu : « Ici fut un endroit de paix et de tranquillité, alors respectez le silence et profitez du spectacle... Bella » J'étais plutôt fière de moi car j'espérais que grâce à cette inscription peut être qu'une autre personne trouverait le même apaisement que celui que j'avais trouvé en ce lieu. C'était en quelque sorte l'héritage que je léguais, en plus de ma maison.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais le paysage avait complètement changé, finis les routes entourées de champs à perte de vue et la forêts toujours aussi accueillante pour ceux qui la connaissaient, tout autour je ne voyais que de grands building imposants et monstrueux !

C'est à ce moment précis où je me rendis compte qu'est que j'allais vraiment regretter à Saint Louis. Au dessus de nous je pouvais remarquer un nuage de pollution cacher le peu de soleil qu'il y avait encore. J'avais dormis pas mal de temps car lorsque je regardais l'heure, déjà six heures de route étaient passées, il était à présent sept heures, on allait bientôt arriver je le savais car j'avais fait un petit calcul pour calculer le temps d'heure de voiture par rapport au kilomètres à parcourir et j'en avais déduis qu'on devraient arriver vers les sept heures et demi, il y avait en tout sept heures et demi de route.

C'était Tom qui conduisait, il avait dû prendre le volant peut de temps après notre départ et le moment où je m'étais endormie car je savais qu'il voulait conduire le plus de kilomètres possible avant ses dix huit ans pour finir sa conduite accompagnée et pouvoir passer son permis. Moi aussi j'allais passer ma conduite accompagnée bientôt, du moins j'aurais dus le faire à Saint Louis, car mon anniversaire était le 23 Juillet donc j'avais eus mes seize ans très récemment. Du coup je n'avais ni commencé les cours de code, et encore moins de conduite, mais ca ne saurait tarder j'avais toujours adoré conduire et je n'allais pas m'en passer sauf que maintenant que nous étions à New York je ne savais pas si j'allais encore pouvoir faire cette conduite accompagnée. Enfin toujours est il que je ne conduisais pas ce qui me laissait tout le temps pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Mais ce que je voyais par la fenêtre ne me plaisait pas. Toutes ces voitures, ces immeubles délabrés, et puis il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, le quartier que nous traversions ne me plaisait pas du tout, il n'y avait que des prospectus vantant les mérites de filles à moitié nue qui volaient dans la rue et les habitants dans les immeubles se cachaient derrière leurs rideaux à notre passage comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« Ne me dites pas que notre appartement est dans ce quartier car sinon je repars en courant à Saint Louis ! » tentais-je de plaisanter

Mais cette plaisanterie tomba creuse, nous étions tous intimidé voir horrifié pour ma pars de cet endroit insalubre et j'espérais que nous allions en partir au plus vite ! Personne ne me répondit, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais une réponse de leur part, ils n'auraient sans doute pas réussis à me rassurer. Bien sur le petit quartier où nous atterrîmes fut bien plus accueillant et coquet que l'autre. Il y avait surtout des maisons à étages avec de petites allées en fleurs et un superbe gazon entretenu. Sur une des extrémités du quartier se trouvait une résidence composée de plusieurs appartements. C'était là, mon nouveau chez moi, un petit T4 dans une résidence sans parking dans un quartier de New York. Décidément je regrettais vraiment Saint Louis !

* * *

><p>Voilà, qu'est ce que vous en penser pour un premier chapitre ?<p>

N'oublier pas le bouton bleu juste en dessous !


	3. Chapitre 02

Coucou, et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Voilà un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ça fait super plaisir et c'est surtout vraiment encourageant pour écrire la suite plus rapidement ! Je réponds aux reviews des inscrits et sinon je dis un grand merci collectif pour tout les autres !

Bref, assez de blabla passons à la suite !

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'appartement une odeur de peinture fraîche embaumait, d'après ce que les parents nous avaient dit la résidence était neuve et nous étions chanceux d'avoir pu trouver ce logement à la dernière minute. Bien sur je n'étais pas de leurs avis, car si nous n'avions pas trouvé cet appartement jamais on aurait déménagé et jamais je n'aurais eus à quitter mon chez moi !<p>

Ma chambre était toute petite, l'appartement étant meublé il y avait déjà un lit simple et un petit bureau avec, une armoire intégrée dans le plus grand mur ce qui ne laissait aucune place pour rajouter ma bibliothèque ni même un simple pouf pour arranger un peu la décoration !

J'étais totalement découragée, j'allais devoir sacrifier la moitié de mon armoire pour caler mes livres mais heureusement j'avais le droit de repeindre ma chambre alors je décidais de m'y mettre tout de suite et de repeindre le mur où se trouvait une petite fenêtre en bleu métal. Je demandais au parents où je pouvais trouver un magasin où ils vendraient de la peinture le plus proche possible, ils m'indiquèrent le meilleur chemin et je dus prendre le bus car ils devaient déballer les cartons et n'avaient pas le temps de m'emmener.

Enfaite j'avais assez l'habitude de devoir me débrouiller toute seule car bien que je les adorais mes parents n'étaient pas souvent présent, ma mère travaillait presque tout les jours toute la journée et mon père aussi sauf les week-ends mais ils les passait dans son bureau à travailler et n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange. Alors à Saint Louis je passais mes journée à trainer dehors et je m'occupais comme bon me semblait sans que mes disparitions annuelles n'inquiètent personne mais ici, je me sentais beaucoup moins en confiance, et je ne connaissais pas les alentours du coup lorsque je dus aller toute seule dans un Brico Marché à trois kilomètres de chez nous je me demandais comment j'allais me débrouiller.

Bien sur les parents m'avaient donnés 30 dollars pour achetez la peinture et prendre le bus, alors je pris un petit sac à main et sortis habillé comme le matin même, c'est à dire un débardeur noir moulant et un jean slim. Je ne savais pas quelle était la mode ici alors je préférais me fondre dans le paysage, de toute façon je n'avais jamais aimé attirer l'attention, même à Saint Louis, je préférais être seule plutôt qu'avec mes amis du moins en journée, par contre les nuits j'adorais sortir ce qui m'avait valu de faire partie des ''filles populaires''.

A cinq minutes à pied de notre résidence il y avait un arrêt de bus, qui par chance passait par un petit centre commercial où se trouvait le Brico Marché en question. J'attendis en tout dix minutes avant que le bus arrive et j'eus le temps d'observer ce qui ce passait dehors. Je dois avouer que j'ai quand même trouvé le tout glauque, peut être à cause du temps gris et du vent qui soufflait. Peut être aussi à cause de cette jeune fille de mon âge que j'avais vue passer en tenant un enfant d'environ trois ans qui l'avait appelé maman. Quoi qu'il en soit lorsque je montais enfin dans le bus je peut dire que je fus comme soulagée comme si du fait de regarder le monde de dehors à travers une vitre le changeait, le rendait moins gris, moins agressif. Je descendis à un arrêt juste en face du magasin, avant de descendre je demandais au chauffeur quand le prochain bus allait repasser, j'avais environ une demie heure pour trouver ma peinture et à mon avis vu la grandeur du magasin en question je n'aurais pas besoin d'autant de temps pour trouver ma peinture.

Mais je me trompais car il leurs fallut dix minutes pour fouiller les rayons pour voir si ils trouvaient ma peinture, puis ils appelèrent leur chef et cinq minute plus tard il arrivait lui aussi, ils partirent dans la réserve et n'en ressortirent que vingt-cinq minutes plus tard en tenant le pot que je leurs avais demandé avec une expression victorieuse sur le visage, ils m'avaient dénichés un vieux pot de peinture métal tout poussiéreux. Je dois avouer que vue les pauvres réserves de peinture qu'ils avaient en rayon j'avais un instant cru que je ne trouverais jamais ce que je cherchais !

Du coup j'avais loupé de dix minutes mon bus, puisque j'avais encore passé dix minutes à la caisse parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas le prix du pot. J'avais enfin réussis à sortir de ce magasin et retournais à l'arrêt, mon pot en poche. J'avais bien vu comment le patron et certains employés m'avaient reluquée, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée ou au contraire vexée, en tout cas il était clair que pour eux j'avais étais la distraction de la journée. Je ne savais pas à quel heure passerait le prochain bus, j'espérais qu'il y en aurait un toutes les demi-heures.

Dix minutes plus tard au loin je vis un mec venir dans ma direction, vu le temps qu'il faisait j'étais la seule encore dehors, avec ce mec bien sur. Il était habillé avec un pull trop grand pour lui à capuche et un jean tout déchiré au niveau des genoux ce qui démontrait qu'il devait souvent le porter. Toujours est il que ce mec approchais et que le bus n'arrivait pas, bon j'étais peut être un peu parano, mais ce mec me faisait un peu peur, bine sur je n'allais pas m'enfuir comme ca, si ca se trouve ce mec était totalement normal et c'était moi qui me faisais des idées, mais une petite voix au fond de moi me chuchotait que j'avais raison et que ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. Je soufflais un grand coup lorsqu'il me dépassa, finalement il semblait bien que je m'étais inquiétée pour rien.

Sauf que tout à coup, à trois mètre de moi il s'arrêta, se retourna et me fixa longuement. J'étais mal à l'aise mais j'avais un principe, je ne baissais jamais les yeux devant un inconnu qui me dévisageait de la sorte. Alors au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables il revint sur ses pas, droit vers moi. Là je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de soutenir le regard de ce mec, et s'il sortait un couteau parce qu'il n'était pas content que je lui ais tenu tête ?

« Salut. » me dit-il

« Euh, bonjours. »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il restait planté là comme ca à me regarder bêtement ! S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir me manipuler ou quoi que ce soit il c'était trompé de fille, je n'étais pas du genre à m'écraser devant qui que ce soit !

« T'es pas du coin toi... ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant. »

« Sans blague, t'as deviné tout seul ? » répondis-je agressive

« Oh là mollo ma belle, sois pas comme ca... »

Il parlait bizarrement trainant sur les mots, si j'avais été moins naïve j'aurais tout de suite remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais à cette époque j'étais encore très innocente ca c'était sur !

« D'abord je suis pas ta belle, et puis qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Écoute... tu le sais peut être pas encore mais là t'es dans mon secteur alors va vendre ta dope qui vient de chez pas où ailleurs ! »

Voilà qu'il racontait n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce pauvre gars ? Que j'étais une

dealeuse qui essayais de lui voler sa clientèle ?

« Tu te trompe de personne, je deal pas j'attends juste pour prendre le bus ! »

« Oh, alors... tu veux une dose peut être ? »

Me demanda t-il comme si tout à coup je l'intéressais beaucoup plus, je voyais aussi qu'il était nerveux, ses mains se tordaient dans un ballait infernale, oui il était très nerveux. Mais s'il croyait que j'allais lui acheter de la drogue il se trompait vraiment de personne ! Je n'avais jamais consommé la moindre drogue et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer ! Plus j'en apprenais sur cet endroit plus j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant !

« Je te conseille de dégager d'ici si tu veux pas que j'appelle les flics, tu devrais avoir honte de vendre de la drogue comme ca à n'importe qui ! »

« Mais t'es pas n'importe qui... T'es un fille super sexy qui se balade toute seule dans la rue, un jour de pluie... »

Je préférais ne pas analyser sa phrase de plus mon bus venait d'arriver alors je me dépêchais de sauter dedans dès qu'il eut ouvert ses portes. Je me retournais une seconde pour regarder une dernière fois ce débile, dealer de drogue, complètement accroc en plus, puis le chauffeur referma les portes et le mec s'en alla.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de fréquentation que je voudrais que ma fille aie. »

Dit une voix derrière moi, je me retournais surprise mais il n'y avait personne dans le bus à part moi et le conducteur donc j'en déduisis que c'était bien le chauffeur qui venait de me parler, je me rapprochais timidement. Tout d'abord je commençais par payer mon ticket de bus, il me rendit la monnaie en silence et m'observa tout le temps que la transaction dura. C'était comme je l'appellerais un ''papa ours'' qui conduisait, bizarrement il avait la tête qu'on tout les gentils qui sont là pour donner des conseils dans les films !

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de fréquentation que je souhaite pour votre fille. » tentais-je de rigoler

Et il rigola de bon cœur avec moi, il ne devait pas souvent avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler parce que d'après mon expérience les seules personnes que j'avais croisées étaient soit un vendeur en magasin boutonneux, soit une mère de seize ans ou un dealer à un arrêt de bus ! C'était vraiment un beau tableau !

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ce garçon, hein ? »

« Des ennuis bien sur, quoi d'autre ? Apparemment les gens d'ici ne sont pas du tout pareil que chez moi ! »

« Chez toi ? Et où c'est chez toi ? »

« Bonne question... Avant c'était Saint Louis, une petite ville paumée mais maintenant je dois vous avouer que je ne sais plus vraiment où c'est chez moi. »

« Allons il ne faut pas désespérer, tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

« Oui, bien sur ! Un petit éclairage sur cette interrogation me ferait du bien. »

« Je pense que chez toi c'est cet endroit qui restera toujours dans ton cœur et que tu n'oubliera jamais, c'est là d'où tu viens. C'est là chez toi. »

« Merci... »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ce que venait de dire ce vieux monsieur était tellement rassurant et en même temps tellement beau ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire et le silence s'installa, cependant c'était un silence tranquille et serein. Mais ce seul petit moment de quiétude que j'avais depuis mon arrivé ce finit bien vite puisque que nous arrivâmes, bien trop vite à mon goût, là où je descendais.

« Bon soirée jeune fille, et fais attention à toi ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes la personne la plus sympa que j'ai rencontrée depuis que je suis arrivée ! »

Il me sourit une dernière fois et les portes se refermèrent, je me dépêchais de rentrer n'aillant pas remarqué qu'il c'était mit à pleuvoir j'allais vite fais être totalement trempée. De plus je voulais peindre ma chambre le plus vite possible pour lui enlever cet air de neuf et sans sentiments qu'elle dégageait. D'ailleurs une fois que j'aurais finis de la repeindre je collerais sur le mur d'en face plusieurs photos que j'avais de Saint Louis assez sympathique pour combler les trous.

Quand je me mis enfin à peindre il était tard, car avant j'avais d'abord dus au préalable préparer le terrain, c'est à dire scotcher les plaintes et le contour de la fenêtre. Bien sur j'avais dus descendre manger aussi et maintenant je me retrouvais là, le pinceau à la main en face de ce grand mur blanc.

Il devait être minuit déjà mais je n'avais pas sommeil, je pense d'ailleurs que je ne réussirais pas à dormir tant que ce mur ne serait pas peint. Alors je commençais, un premier coup de pinceau qui amena le deuxième coup de pinceau et ainsi de suite. Finalement deux heures et demi plus tard j'avais enfin fini, comme la peinture blanche de dessous était neuve je n'aurais même pas besoin de faire une deuxième couche, j'avais juste à aller me coucher et demain je pourrais emménager pour de vrai.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain il était midi et demi, je le savais parce que j'avais regardé sur mon portable. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné, au passage je saluais mes parents toujours dans leurs cartons. Par contre Tom n'était toujours pas levé mais je ne m'inquiétais pas car il avait toujours eu du mal à se lever tôt alors pendant les vacances ca lui arrivait même de dormir jusqu'à quatre heure de l'après midi si personne ne venait le réveiller.

Je mangeais sur le pouce sachant que papa et maman auraient bientôt faim et que par soucis d'équité je viendrais manger midi avec eux, pour qu'on partage quand même quelques moments en famille. Ensuite je décidais qu'il était temps que je me mette au travail moi aussi et remontais dans ma chambre.

Lorsque j'entrais je préférais tout de suite voir ce mur peint en bleu métal, je vérifiais que la peinture soit bien sèche pour ne pas m'en mettre partout et surtout pour ne pas faire de traces. Je me dirigeais vers le plus petit de mes cartons, c'était dans celui-ci où il y avait toutes mes photos, et albums. Je mis une heure à accrocher au mur toutes celles que je voulais mettre, ensuite je m'attaquais au rangement de mon armoire, d'abord les livres de façon à être sur de pouvoir tous les logers et ensuite mes vêtements. Je peux dire que mon armoire était pleine à craquer, et que je dus un peu forcer sur la porte pour qu'elle se ferme ! Puis les parents nous appelèrent pour manger.

« Hum, ca sent bon ! » dis-je en arrivant

« On a commandé des pizzas, c'est pour ca. » annonça mon père souriant

« Allé venez manger tous les trois ! »

Tout les trois parce que Tom était là lui aussi, je l'avais entendue ce lever pendant que j'accrochais mes photos. Nous mangeâmes sur une nappe posée à même le sol car nous n'avions pas encore de table, ni même de chaises, ni aucun meuble, enfin sauf ceux que papa était en train de monter.

Les parents nous demandèrent si on se plaisait ici, je ne répondis rien parce que pour moi il était clair que je ne pourrais jamais autant me plaire ici qu'à Saint Louis. Après avoir finis de manger j'allais prendre une douche et décidais d'aller explorer un peu les environs, il ne faisait pas super beau mais il ne pleuvait pas alors autant en profiter de plus il n'y avait rien à faire à l'appartement. Je savais qu'il y avait un petit parc pas loin d'ici, hier j'étais passée devant en prenant le bus.

Je partis à pieds, il n'était pas si loin ce petit parc, et puis j'avais besoin de marcher pour me défouler un peu, en passant je prévenait les parents, on se sait jamais au cas où qu'il m'arrive quelque chose qu'ils sachent où j'étais. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa je le répète, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je m'inquiétais un peu.

Comme c'était un peu inhabituel pour mes parents que je les préviennent quand je sortais ma mère ne put s'empêcher de me demander si tout allait bien, et je lui répondis que oui et c'était vrai, du moins pour l'instant, tout allait bien c'est juste que je m'inquiétais un peu plus pour moi que je ne m'inquiétais à Saint Louis. D'ailleurs peut être que je n'aurais pas dus ! Mais je préférais prendre mes dispositions voilà tout.

Je mis une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver au parc, je ne rencontrais personne sur la route, ce qui me rassura un peu, j'avais pris mon I-touch pour pouvoir écouter de la musique, j'aimais bien être toute seule mais parfois j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie, surtout en ce moment alors que je savais que je n'avais aucun ami dans le coin et que si une soudaine envie de parler avec quelqu'un me prenait je ne pourrais pas foncer chez Marie, ma meilleur amie de Saint Louis, alors j'avais pris de la musique pour combler ce manque que j'éprouvais depuis qu'on étaient arrivés à New York.

Il y avait comme un petit lac au milieu du parc, ou plutôt un étendue d'eau qui ne devait pas dépasser les 30m² ! J'allais m'asseoir au bord sur l'herbe, ca me fit penser à Jonathan, en voilà bien un que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir quitté ! Bien sur il n'y avait personne dans le parc certainement à cause du temps. C'est vrai que si j'avais été la mère d'un petit garnement en regardant le ciel j'aurais remis à plus tard une sortie au parc, mais moi j'avais toujours aimé le mauvais temps.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préférais quand il faisait gris et qu'il pleuvait au grand soleil et à la canicule. J'étais un peu bizarre comme fille je le savais, mais peut être que je préférais ce mauvais temps parce que c'était dans ces moments là qu'il n'y avait personne dehors et que je pouvais être tranquille pour pouvoir réfléchir et m'évader. Je dus rester deux bonnes heures à regarder cette eaux croupissante à m'interroger sur l'avenir.

Hier soir j'avais reçu un message de Jonathan, il me disait qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il m'attendrait jusqu'à ce que je me rende enfin compte qu'on étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, je lui avait répondu que lorsque que ce jour viendrai j'aurais certainement quatre vingt quinze ans et que je serais sur mon lit de mort ! Et j'avais rajouté que j'allais lui casser la gueule s'il faisait souffrir Chloé ! Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas aimé ma réponse car je ne reçus plus aucun message de sa part après mon petit message, peut être qu'il avait espéré que je lui réponde qu'il me manquait terriblement et que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer à Saint Louis pour le retrouver. Mais il ne fallait pas ce leurrer, je ne l'aimais pas, point !

Par contre il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui me manquaient terriblement à Saint Louis, ma meilleur amie, et tout mes autres amis pour ce soir nous avions prévu une grande fête sur la plage pour marquer le fait que nous étions encore tous là pour cette nouvelle année. Mais je ne pourrais pas y être à cette fête, je ne serais plus là pour la rentrée, voilà la vérité jusqu'à aujourd'hui je m'étais voilée la face, je prenais ce déménagement comme un voyage de vacances et pour je ne sais quelle raison j'avais toujours crue qu'on reviendrait à Saint Louis après sauf que non, il fallait que je regarde les choses en face, je ne serais pas à cette fête et je ne retournerais pas à Saint Louis, jamais.

Cette prise de conscience fut dur à avaler et je décidais que j'étais restée suffisamment de temps dehors, il était l'heure de rentrer maintenant. Je me relevais et partis au pas de course, l'idée de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit me devenait insupportable, il fallait que je rentre et vite ! Cet endroit m'oppressait j'avais l'impression qu'il me retenait prisonnière, je m'étais trop enfoncée dans ce parc et je ne retrouvais pas la sortie, c'était comme si j'étais dans un labyrinthe et que je tournais en rond.

J'avais du mal à respirer, c'était comme si cet endroit me voulait, il essayer de me garder avec lui et j'essayais de m'enfuir mais j'étais prise au piège comme tout ces bosquets, impossible de sortir, impossible de partir, exactement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais en ce moment. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer j'étais vraiment en train de paniquer lorsque je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Ce fut comme si tout à coup je pouvais de nouveau respirer correctement comme si toutes mes peurs venaient de s'envoler.

« Non mais tu peux pas faire un peu attention oui ! »

Je relevais les yeux, surprise de voir quelqu'un dans ce parc et surprise par son ton si agressif alors que je ne lui avait rien fait, bon je lui étais quand même rentrée dedans mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute ! C'était un garçon qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi, il avait de magnifiques yeux gris si clair que j'aurais pu croire me perdre dans le brouillard de son âme. C'était vraiment bizarre j'avais l'impression de le connaître, l'impression que si je restais encore là une minute à regarder ses yeux, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Toutes ces émotions qui défilaient dans ces yeux je pouvais les voir et je les ressentaient aussi, la colère, l'incompréhension puis la peur.

Qui était il ? Et que faisait-il là ? Il fallait que je lui réponde quelque chose, un réponse sanglante aurais convenu mais j'en était incapable, je n'arrivais pas à me mettre en colère contre lui pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Euh, désolé. »

Ce fut tout ce que je réussis à dire, minable je sais mais bizarrement je me sentais comme attirée de je ne sais quelle manière vers lui, j'étais incapable de briser notre contact visuel. Regarder ses yeux était tellement rassurant, je me sentais en sécurité là maintenant à cet instant précis alors qu'il y a une seconde encore j'étais totalement paniquée. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

Mais il rompit le contact, il secoua la tête comme si détacher nos yeux avait été une épreuve, et c'en avait été une pour moi. Il avait l'air troublé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer, quand à moi je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur, qui était-il et qu'est ce qu'il venait de ce passer ? Je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre à ca et si lui l'avait été je ne le saurais sans doute jamais car il venait de tourner les talons non sans marmonner auparavant un ''pas grave''.

J'étais vraiment troublée par cette rencontre, je n'avais jamais rien ressentis d'aussi fort rien qu'en regardant un inconnu dans le blanc des yeux ! A présent qu'il était partit et ma panique aussi je pus enfin sortir de ce parc. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention sur le chemin du retour, je ne pouvais oublier ses yeux, ce regard... C'était tellement troublant, cette rencontre, ce garçon, ce regard échangé. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, ce n'était qu'une personne que j'avais croisée par le plus grand des hasards dans un parc en une horrible journée de mois d'Août.

Il fallait que je l'oublie, je suppose que jamais je ne le reverrais donc ce n'était pas la peine de fantasmer sur un garçon que je ne connaissais même pas et que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais ! Mais mon état de trouble perdura toute la journée ce remarqua ma mère mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire car lorsque j'avais fait la grimace à midi quand papa nous avait demandé si on ce plaisait ici elle avait évité d'engager une conversation de peur que ca déclenche une situation explosive entre nous et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulue gâcher l'entente qui régnait dans la maison. Entente temporaire certainement aider grâce au déménagement.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas souvent, voir rare, les moments où pas une seule personne de la maison ne faisait la tête à une autre pour une raison quelconque. Donc elle ne voulait rien gâcher, et moi non plus d'ailleurs alors je me taisais comme elle car pour les parents tout allait bien tant que les problèmes ne remontaient pas à la surface. C'était une mentalité dur à accepter mais on s'y fait et on apprend à ne plus ressentir le besoin de parler de ses problème ou même à les garder pour soi.

Personnellement en dehors de la maison avec mes parents je n'étais pas du tout comme ca, si j'avais un problème je le réglais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sur j'avais moi aussi mes faiblesses d'ailleurs je pense que si je montrais un visage d'une fille forte c'est parce que en quelque sorte j'étais très vulnérable et je détestais ca alors je faisais tout pour que tout le monde voit en moi une fille forte et sur d'elle, une fille qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, c'était une sorte de carapace qui était sensée me protéger. C'est bête je sais mais je sais aussi que pas mal de gens savent très bien utiliser et manipuler les personnes faible et je ne voulais en aucun cas faire partit de ces gens-là !

C'est pour ca que je ne dis rien, bien que j'avais toujours les sens annihilée et en même temps électrifié à cause de ce garçon, je fis comme si de rien était. J'aimais mes parents, vraiment, mon frère aussi et les moments que je préférais passer avec eux c'était quand tout le monde étaient de bonne humeur et où les sujets de conversations étaient variés et animés, je préférais largement ca plutôt qu'un silence plein de tension où chaque ''adversaire'' essayait d'utiliser ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir dans l'histoire contre l'autre.

Ça c'était sur je n'aimais pas du tout ces ambiances là ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un problème, après tout ce n'était pas si grave la seule chose qui m'avait fait vraiment mal au cœur c'était de réaliser que je ne pourrais pas foncer chez Marie pour tout lui raconter et lui demander des conseils. Bien sur dans la logique la situation aurait plutôt était inversée, c'est elle qui serait venu me demander des conseils sur les garçons, et non l'inverse, parce que j'étais la plus expérimentée de nous deux, pas par rapport au sexe, ca nous étions au même niveau, étant vierge toute deux, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain et comme elle était un peu du genre coincée elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé de garçons.

Donc oui, de nous deux je peux dire que j'étais la plus expérimentée ! Ça me fit sourire de penser à tout ca, je me rappelais encore la tête qu'elle avait fait lorsque je lui avait demandé de venir jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec plusieurs amis, bien sur elle avait accepté naïvement mais dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte que la règle du jeu était d'embrasser la personne désignée par la bouteille elle était tout de suite partie en courant car elle ne voulait pas embrasser de garçon sans amour, elle réservait son premier baiser pour son copain, et personnellement je trouvais ca très mignon et très intelligent car si moi même je n'avais pas été aussi naïve qu'à l'époque où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jonathan j'aurais moi aussi bien voulue garder mon premier baiser pour quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé.

Mais ca ne c'était pas passé comme ca, alors je me rassurais en jouant au jeu de la bouteille, comme ca je pouvais me dire que je ne réservais pas ce privilège à Jonathan, d'ailleurs en jouant à ce jeu je rendais mes baiser sans valeur et distribué à (presque) n'importe qui, je dis bien presque parce que je ne jouais pas avec n'importe qui !

Mais Jonathan n'appréciait pas du tout lorsque je faisais ca, je me souvenais d'une fois où il m'avait menacée de me quitter si je continuais, j'avais réfléchie quelques secondes, puis avec un grand sourire je lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait alors me quitter tout de suite car je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter ce jeu, mais que je serais bien plus heureuse s'il mettait sa menace à exécution.

Je riais encore de sa tête, à ce moment là il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait put le confondre avec une grosse tomate pourrie de plus il avait une grosse veine qui pulsais sur son front, je me souviens avoir secrètement espéré qu'elle explose pour enfin être débarrassée de lui mais dieu ne m'avait pas exaucée, dommage...

En tout cas maintenant j'étais débarrassée de lui à tout jamais et je pense que bien que ce soit le seul point positif de ce déménagement ca c'était vraiment génial ! Je sais que je me répète mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me réjouir !

Bien sur maintenant je ne voulais plus jouer, j'en avais marre, je ne voulais plus de tout ca je ne pensais pas me remettre avec quelqu'un avant longtemps, et la personne à qui j'accorderais ma confiance, j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne me décevrait pas ! Et certainement que ce sera avec cette personne si exceptionnel que je perdrais pour toujours ma virginité, mais pas avant.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ?<p>

N'oubliez pas le bouton juste en dessous !


	4. Chapitre 03

Coucou, chap 3 et oui déjà, bien sur pour l'instant je suis régulière parce que j'ai des chapitre d'avance !

Gros merci à toutes vos reviews même si il y en a pas beaucoup et que c'est un peu décevant parfois dans la mesure où c'est le principale carburant des écrivains et que ça prends trois seconde de laisser un petit mot !

* * *

><p>Le soir arriva bien vite ainsi que l'heure d'aller à table, bizarrement je ressentais l'envie, le besoin même de passer plus de temps avec ma famille, je suppose que ce déménagement me troublait quelque peu en tout cas j'éprouvais cette sensation de manque, vous savez quand votre cœur se serre à l'idée qu'un jour vous perdrez forcement tout ca, je veux dire dans à peine deux ans je vais partir faire mes études et Tom aussi.<p>

Alors lorsque ce jour là sera arrivé je verrais beaucoup moins souvent mes parents et si ca se trouve encore moins Tom, alors je voulais profiter un maximum d'eux avant que les au revoir arrivent, bien sur ils ne seront pas définitif mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir triste à l'idée que quitter ce petit nid familial qu'il m'a fallut tant de temps à me construire.

Et puis une peur de l'inconnue bien sur, sourde, qui se tapissait au fond de moi. Qui sait où je serais dans deux ans ? Peut être que je ne supporterais pas le poids du travail et que je n'aurais pas les capacités nécessaire, alors mon rêve de devenir chirurgien partirait en fumée et je me retrouverais perdue.

Là j'aurais besoin de mes parents, de ma famille, de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, c'est pour ca que je voulais profiter là maintenant tout de suite de ce confort et de cette certitude que pendant encore au moins deux ans tout ira bien, savoir que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours en sécurité, toujours protégée par ma famille que j'aime tant ! Et c'est avec cette certitude que je partis manger, avec une certaine allégresse que j'arrivais un sourire béat sur le visage qui me valut un petit commentaire de la part de papa. Mais lors que je leurs expliquais pourquoi ce sourire je ne pus empêcher leurs larmes, à tous de couler, larmes de joie bien sur.

Ce soir là maman vint me faire un bisous une fois que je fus couchée, ca n'était pas arrivé depuis une décennie, et je ne rigole pas avant c'était en quelque sorte mon rituel du couché, je lisais un peu puis tour à tour les parents venaient me faire un bisous pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Bien sur ce rituel c'était perdu au fil des années mais j'appréciais vraiment son geste, il représentais beaucoup pour moi parce que personnellement je ne me sentais plus si proche que ça de ma mère et là c'était comme si elle essayait de renouer les liens qui nous unissaient il y a quelques années et je dois avouer que ça me faisait beaucoup de bien.

Je ne veux pas dire que j'étais une fille en manque d'amour, pas du tout c'est juste que parfois un câlin ou un bisous ne fais pas de mal, un peu comme une piqûre de rappel, un vaccin d'amour pour remplir les réserves. Et après cette petite introspection de tout à l'heure j'avais vraiment besoin de toute cette tendresse que seule une famille peu vous apporter.

Sauf que je dormis mal cette nuit là, je rêvais que j'étais seule perdu dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, il n'y avait que des arbres autours de moi pourtant j'aurais due me sentir en sécurité sauf que bizarrement j'avais peur, j'étais toute seule là perdue au milieu de nul part et j'avais peur.

Vous savez quand vous êtes petit souvent on a tous peur de quelque chose, moi petite j'avais peur de descendre à la cave pour chercher de l'eau, je me souviens de ce grand escalier tout noir car pour allumer la lumière le bouton était en bas alors je devais descendre malgré le noir qui régnait puis je devais ouvrir cette horrible porte grinçante qui donnait sur la cave, j'avais toujours était terrifiée par cet endroit.

Et bien cette terreur je la ressentais là maintenant alors que je me retrouvais seule dans un bois inconnu. J'appelais tout le monde mais personne ne venaient, j'avais beau m'égosiller ca ne servait à rien je restais sans réponse. J'avais les larmes qui me montaient au yeux, comment ce pouvait-il que cette famille sur qui je croyais pouvoir tant me reposer ne soit pas là pour me protéger ? Puis j'aperçus une silhouette au loin je n'arrivais pas à bien distinguer qui c'était mais elle me faisait de grands signes de bras c'était comme si elle me demandait de la suivre alors je commençais à courir pour essayer de la rejoindre mais plus j'avançais plus j'avais l'impression que la silhouette s'éloignait.

_« Attends moi ! S'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas toute seule, j'ai peur alors attends moi... »_

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas et je dus courir plus vite encore pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Je paniquais, pourquoi alors que je courais si vite je n'arrivais pas à rejoindre cette mystérieuse personne ? Et pourquoi continuait elle de me faire des grands signe signe de bras ? Puis soudain l'idée me venue que peut être je m'éloignais de ma famille, peut être qu'à force de courir je les avais perdus alors que tout à l'heure ils étaient en fait tout près de moi et que tout simplement je ne les avaient pas vu !

Alors je m'arrêtais, il fallait que je fasse demi tour, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner si c'était là-bas qu'ils étaient. Donc je fis demi tour, mais cette fois-ci je ne courais plus. Il me fallut un temps fou pour retrouver là où j'avais atterris mais je finis quand même par trouver, sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors j'appelais encore et encore papa, maman, Tom minutes après minutes mais jamais personne ne vint.

Je me sentais seule, ils m'avaient abandonnés et je n'avais aucun moyen de les retrouver ! Je m'écroulais alors sur le sol en larme, je remarquais que mes larmes gelaient avant de toucher le sol et se brisaient en mil morceaux. Ce phénomène me paraissait vraiment bizarre ! Tout à coup, tout ce mettait à geler ! Même moi, mes jambes qui touchaient le sol étaient prisonnière de la glace, je n'arrivais pas à m'échapper ni même à casser cette glace qui paraissait pourtant si fragile. Petit à petit la glace prit du terrain sur mon corps et tout jusqu'à mon ventre fut pris des glaces. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part greloter et pleurer en continuant sans cesse d'appeler je me gelais complètement et lorsque je sentis ce froid commencer à me pénétrer au même moment je vis le feu, il était là partout autour de moi, et en moi. Il faisait fondre cette glace fondre cette forêt qui me retenait prisonnière de son climat.

Ce feu ravageait tout sur son passage mais bizarrement il ne me toucha pas comme si il était amis. Bien sur ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je les vis, tout les trois. Il me souriaient chaleureusement et m'invitaient à les rejoindre alors je me levais et ils me prirent dans leurs bras, c'était si réconfortant, je me sentais chez moi à ma place ici dans leurs bras.

_« Tout vas bien, nous sommes là maintenant ma chérie. » _me susurrait maman

Et je la crus, parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que ca n'irait jamais aussi bien qu'ici, auprès de ma famille. Le reste de ma nuit fut paisible, je ne fis pas d'autre cauchemars ni cette nuit là ni les suivantes.

Une semaine passa, tout allait bien à la maison et je commençais à préparer ma rentrée, je me remettais dans le bain comme disait mon père ! Ou encore je reprenais les bonnes habitudes ! La rentrée se rapprochait à grand pas aussi fallait-il dire, dans à peine deux semaines ce serait le début d'une nouvelle vie, l'occasion inespérée de devenir celle que je voudrais être, j'allais enfin pouvoir recommencer à zéro et faire ce dont j'aurais envie, être celle qui me plaira.

Et cette opportunité n'était pas à louper, je pourrais enfin faire de moi la fille que j'avais toujours rêvée d'être. C'était comme si j'allais enfin pouvoir enlever le masque qui me collait à la peau depuis tant d'années, j'allais enfin pouvoir montrer mon vrai visage ! J'avais même fait mes courses de fournitures scolaire, ce qui ne se résumait pas à grand chose, un trieur, quelques pochettes cartonnées et un bloc de feuille mais au moins j'étais parée. J'avais passé un peu de temps avec Tom aussi, on c'était regardé tout les seigneurs des anneaux ensemble, on avaient bien rigolé en comparant les têtes de tout les monstres qu'il y avait !

Il avait même essayé d'en dessiner un, il était très bon en dessin mais là ce n'était pas du tout ressemblant ! Je m'était bien moquée de lui d'ailleurs car il avait réussit à rendre les monstres moins monstrueux ce qui leurs donnaient un petit coté sympa qui ne leurs allaient pas du tout ! Le soir même à table on avait eu un débat très animé où s'opposait les différentes techniques de maquillage et les images de synthèses. Au final on avait conclu que l'association des deux techniques permettait de créer des choses bien plus réels et crédible. On alla tous se coucher après ca et le lendemain je prévoyais de faire des crêpes avec maman.

J'ai toujours aimé les crêpes, quand j'étais petite maman ne nous en faisait que pour la chandeleur du coup c'était un peu considéré comme aliment de fête ou du moins exceptionnel. C'est pour ca que je voulais en faire, parce que c'était une période exceptionnelle, depuis le déménagement tout ce passait à merveille dans la famille et à la maison, pas une seule dispute ni aucun conflit n'était venu gâcher le climat de bonne humeur qui régnait sur la maison.

Alors je voulais faire des crêpes, pour tout ca parce que je pensais que ca ferait plaisir à tout le monde et secrètement j'avoue que j'avais aussi une grande envie de manger des crêpes... J'allais chercher notre bouquin de recettes pendant que maman sortait les bols et les plats pour faire la pâte. Ensuite je commençais par réunir tout les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation pour ne pas avoir à aller toute les cinq minutes chercher les œufs au frigo ou la farine dans le placard.

« Maman on a plus de lait ! » dis je

« Oh, tu veux bien aller en chercher pendant que j'en profite pour passer un coup de fil ? Tu prends

ton vélo ok ? »

Oui entre temps Tom et moi avions eu un vélo, car pour allé au mini centre commercial prendre le bus revenait trop cher et le vélo, investissement à long terme serait bien plus écologique.

« Bien sur, je reviens dans une quinzaine de minutes alors. A tout à l'heure ! » lançais-je à la cantonade

Je descendis dans le garage de la résidence et récupérais mon vélo. J'étais allé tellement de fois au supermarché du petit centre à coté de chez nous que je ne mettrais certainement pas plus de dix minutes pour rapporter le lait. Je prenais un pack, autant prévoir grand et je me dépêchais de rentrer, les bouteilles pesaient lourds sur mon porte bagage d'autant qu'elles étaient en verres donc je devais encore plus faire attention à ne pas les choquer entre elles. Je montais presque les marches quatre à quatre pour rentrer, j'avais hâte de les manger ces crêpes, de plus je venais de dépenser au moins suffisamment de calories pour en manger deux sans prendre le moindre gramme !

Sauf qu'arrivé devant la porte d'entré je vis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, la porte d'habitude fermée était entrouverte et pas un bruit ne sortait de chez nous. Je poussais doucement la porte pour qu'elle ne grince pas, j'espérais sérieusement que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de la famille ! Je préférais quand même ne pas faire de bruits au cas où... Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans le bureau où papa travaillait lorsque j'étais partie.

Je commençais quand même à un peu m'inquiéter, ca me rappela le jour où lorsque nous étions en voyage ils m'avaient fait une blague de la sorte.

_« C'était le soir, j'étais dans mon bain de l'hôtel depuis au moins trois quart d'heure. Tom et les parents n'arrêtaient pas de venir frapper à la porte en me demandant de me dépêcher, nous devions aller manger au restaurant, sauf que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie alors j'essayais de faire reculer l'inévitable. Ils m'avaient tous menacés de partir sans moi mais je ne les avais pas pris au sérieux, à l'époque j'avais neuf ans ! Sauf qu'un dernier ''on s'en va'' retentit dans la chambre, les lumières s'éteignirent et j'entendis la porte être refermée à clef. Tout à coup je me mis à vraiment croire qu'ils étaient partis. D'un coté j'étais contente puisque je n'allais pas être obligée d'aller au restaurant avec eux, mais d'un autre j'avais un peu peur de rester seule. Et puis cinq minutes plus tard j'entendis des bruits de grattements sur les murs, inquiète j'appelais papa, maman et même Tom mais personne ne me répondit. C'est là que je pris vraiment peur car les grattements s'intensifiaient. Je sortis du bain me séchais et m'habillais et décidais de sortir voir quand même. Ils me firent tellement peur tout les trois en me sautant dessus et en criant que je me recroquevillais au sol et fondis en larme. »_

Bien sur j'avais alors neuf ans, j'étais petit et impressionnable, et même si j'avais eu le courage de sortir de la salle de bain je me souviens que je n'étais pas fière non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit je continuais l'inspection de la maison, il n'y avait toujours personne. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine et que je vis l'horreur qui ce déroulait devant mes yeux je ne pus retenir les bouteilles de lait que je tenais toujours contre moi. En touchant le sol elles explosèrent éclaboussant la scène de lait, ce mélangeant au rouge qu'il y avait partout...

Il y avait de grandes trainées de rouges sur les murs, comme d'immenses des éclaboussures. Et par terre... Je n'arrivais pas à baisser les yeux comme si je ne pouvais supporter le spectacle que j'allais découvrir. Comme si ce que je voyais n'était qu'une mise en scène, du simple ketchup sur les murs, mais l'odeur ne trompait pas elle. Une sale odeur de rouille et de sel, alors je baissais les yeux parce que je ne pouvais faire autrement. Et alors je m'écroulais dans tout les sens du terme.

Mes jambes lâchèrent sous moi, comme si toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur mes épaules en un seul instant. Ils étaient tous là, étendus par terre le regards blancs, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur et la terreur, la bouche ouverte en un dernier cris silencieux. Je remarquais bien évidemment le trou dans leurs poitrine, béant où le sang dégoulinant encore des plaies sur leurs vêtements qui étaient baignés de rouge plus ou moins foncé.

Ils étaient disposé d'une telle façon qu'on aurait dit que papa avait était le premier à se prendre une balle puis maman la deuxième en tombant sur lui et pour finir Tom au coin de la porte dans une vaine tentative pour s'échapper. Trop choquée par ce que je voyais je ne pensais pas que le tueur pouvait encore être dans la maison mais je me trompais.

Deux pieds venaient d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte qui donnait sur les chambres, deux grands pieds c'était donc un homme. Avec les dernières forces qui me restaient je relevais la tête, je voulais voir cet enfoiré avant qu'il ne me tue moi aussi, je voulais regarder au plus profond de ses yeux, voir la pourriture dans son regard.

« Toi... » murmurais je

C'était lui, j'aurais reconnue ces yeux n'importe où mais je ne me serais jamais attendue à les voir ici. Devant moi se tenait ce garçon bizarre que j'avais rencontré une fois au parc, il semblait un peu surpris de me voir, peut être ne s'attendait il pas à me voir ici alors qu'il venait de tuer toute ma famille ou bien s'était il attendu à ce que je m'enfuie en arrivant pour ne pas avoir à me tuer moi aussi sauf que j'étais faible, je n'avais pas pu m'en aller comme ca, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma famille comma ça au main de ce tueur.

Je ne pouvais me détacher de ce qui était encore une magnifique journée où j'allais faire des crêpes. Je ne pouvais supporter de le regarder plus longtemps, j'aurais soutenue n'importe quel regard sauf le sien. Comment un être si jeune pouvait il faire tant de mal autour de lui ? Il venait de détruire toute une famille, de réduire à néant tout cet amour qu'elle apportait sur terre et pire il venait de priver la petite fille que j'étais finalement de tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre, sa maison, sa sécurité et pire, sa famille. J'entendis du bruit venant de derrière, apparemment une autre personne était chez nous, certainement son complice.

J'espérais qu'ils allaient se dépêcher à me tuer, je voulais rejoindre ma famille le plus vite possible, je ne voulais plus ressentir ce vide dans ma poitrine, je voulais arrêter de penser à toute ces horreurs, je ne voulais plus voir ce sang sur les murs et sur le sol, je ne voulais plus voir les yeux tout blancs de ma famille qui étaient il y a encore vingt minutes pétillant de vie. Je voulais en finir, qu'ils en finissent et vite ! Sauf qu'apparemment le destin n'était pas de mon coté ce jour-là.

« Pars, dépêche toi ! » me chuchota t-il

Pourquoi voulait-il que je parte ? Il ne voulait pas me tuer ? Pourquoi ? Moi je voulais mourir, je ne voulais pas vivre là où je n'aurais plus personne sur qui compter, plus personne pour me rassurer et m'aimer, je ne voulais pas vivre dans un monde sans ma famille. Et surtout je ne pouvais pas les laisser là comme ca, les yeux grands ouvert. Mais il ne me laissa pas le choix, s'approchant de moi il me releva d'une poigne ferme puis me traina devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Tom.

« Sauve toi ! »

N'écoutant que sa voix, faisant abstraction du reste je sautais par la fenêtre puis me mis à courir le plus vite possible tout droit, toujours tout droit sans même savoir quelle direction je prenais, j'écoutais seulement mon instinct qui me dictait de ne pas m'arrêter avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Et c'est ce que je fis je courais encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter, je ne savais pas du tout où je pouvais bien allais mais je m'en fichais parce que je devais continuer de courir car au fond de moi je savais que si je m'arrêtais je ne pourrais pas repartir ce serait la fin.

Si je m'arrêtais je ne pourrais empêcher des litres et des litres d'eau salée de couler le long de mes joues, si je m'arrêtais c'était comme si j'abandonnais, comme si j'acceptais la réalité et ca je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais accepter ce qu'il venait de ce passer, je ne pouvais pas admettre que je venais de voir mes parents et Tom étendus, mort, sur le sol de ma cuisine, la peur dans les yeux et le visage crispé de douleur.

C'était tout bonnement impossible alors je continuais encore et encore de courir. Toute la journée, toute la nuit aussi, j'avais mal et soif mais cette douleur me maintenait, me rappelait qu'une douleur bien plus puissante allait me dévorer si je m'arrêtais alors je continuais ce voyage sans fin et sans destination. J'avais les paumes des mains ensanglantées par mes nombreuses chutes et les genoux de mon jean tout déchiré, malgré tout à chaque fois je rebondissais et reprenais ma course effrénée vers la libération morale. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva, le lendemain après avoir couru toute la journée et toute la nuit je m'étais écroulée en plein milieux d'un parc quelques heures après l'aube. L'inconscient avait prit place me libérant de la douleur tant physique que morale.

* * *

><p>Voilà, alors je ne pense pas que je vais poster un autre chapitre avant la rentrée comme je vais être pas mal prise donc <strong>JOYEUX Noël <strong>à tous, j'espère que ma fiction vous plait ?  
>A bientôt j'espère !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 04

Coucou et voilà le quatrième chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>« Constante stable mais toujours déshydratée, et pouls à 90. »<em>

_« Bien, donnez lui encore une dose de calmant, une autre perfusion d'eau et revenez dans quelques heures pour voir si il y a du changement. »_

Ce fut les seuls mot que je captais avant de replonger dans mon état inconscient. Sauf qu'une fois de plus je fus réveillée par des bips incessant. Bip bip bip... Je voulue me mettre mon oreillé sur la tête pour ne plus entendre ce bruit mais une vive douleur sur ma main gauche m'en empêcha.

J'ouvrais alors les yeux et une lumière bien trop blanche pour être naturelle m'assaillit les yeux. Je dois dire que ca me fit l'effet d'une douche froide car je n'était pas dans ma chambre. Puis tout me revint en pleine face, la maison, le sang, le meurtre, papa, maman, Tom... Et surtout _lui _! Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter au yeux et ma respiration devenir saccadée.

Les bips à coté de moi s'emballèrent au rythme de ma respiration inégale et quelques secondes plus tard une femme et un homme entrèrent. J'avais déjà deviné que j'étais à l'hôpital vu les décors, le lit et tout les appareils reliés à moi mais lorsque les deux personnes entrèrent je n'eus plus aucun doute. Ils étaient tout les deux habillé avec une tenue bleu cachée par une grande blouse blanche et la femme avait un genre de dossier à la main qu'elle venait de prendre au pied de mon lit.

Je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais dans un hôpital que tout irait bien. La réalité c'était que j'avais quand même perdu toute ma famille en à peine vingt minutes et qu'un gars que j'avais rencontré par hasard se trouvait être le tueur mais que bizarrement il m'avait demandé de m'enfuir lorsqu'il avait entendu son complice rappliquer, il m'avait même obligée à partir en me jetant presque par la fenêtre ! Voilà la réalité et après tout ce qu'il venait de m'arriver j'avais de quoi me méfier.

« Alors tu t'es enfin réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu te souviens ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment tu es atterris ici ? Qui est ce qui t'a trouvé ? Où tu habite ? Quelque chose ? » me demanda la femme

Hou là pas si vite, toutes ces questions d'un seul coup ! Il fallait ralentir la cadence parce que je n'allais pas suivre longtemps. Mais le problème, pour eux du moins, c'est que je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille pour pleurer ma famille et faire mon deuil, c'est tout. Alors ces questions elle pouvait se les garder la vieille.

« Doucement Marie, ne vas pas effrayer cette petite, commence donc par nous dire ton nom, tu veux bien ? »

C'est vrai que celui là me demanda bien plus gentiment et je faillis m'étrangler à force de m'empêcher de pouffer tellement la tête de ''Marie'' était tordante. Elle avait commencé par prendre une expression agacée puis elle c'était ravisée et était devenue toute rouge en regardant son collègue. A mon avis il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, ou du moins du coté de cette Marie. Puis lorsque je me rendis compte que je venais d'avoir envie de rire alors que ma famille venait de mourir je me sentis si coupable et à la fois si triste que je me remis à pleurer. Bien sur les deux docteurs ne comprirent pas du tout ma réaction et réagirent... comme des docteurs !

« Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? On t'a fait du mal ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ! On va t'injecter une dose de calmant d'accord, ca va te soulager. »

Recommença Marie avec son laïus, et l'autre pendant ce temps m'injecta le fameux calmant. Et moi je fus bonne pour repartir vers un pays sans rêves ni cauchemars, juste du calme et du silence. Lorsque j'émergeais pour la deuxième fois de la journée je fus un peu moins désorienté que tout à l'heur, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais je en tout cas je me sentais assez en forme, je n'avais plus sommeil du moins.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quoi que ce soit dans cette chambre, ni télé, ni horloge, ni téléphone ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas, je voulais voir si le meurtre de ma famille passerait au infos ou si on considérerait ca pas assez important. Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir l'heure, depuis quand étais je ici ? Combien de temps j'avais bien pu dormir ? Toutes ces questions auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre ce qui avait le don de m'agacer. Bizarrement je ne me sentais pas plus calme au fond de moi même, je me sentais toujours sur le point de fondre en larme au moindre bruit, à la moindre pensée mais je supposais qu'évidemment cette sensation allait durer encore longtemps, ce qui était normal.

J'avais soif aussi très très soif, bien que j'avais une perfusion d'eau si mes souvenirs étaient bon plantée dans le bras, ma gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert et heureusement que je ne n'avais pas essayé de parler car je pense que je me serais bousillée les cordes vocales. Malgré tout je n'appelais pas les infirmière, je ne voulais pas revoir cette Marie de si tôt.

Je n'avais d'ailleurs envie de voir personne. Bien sur j'avais déjà pensé à la solution la plus facile, m'échapper mais j'avais beau être reposée je n'en avais pas la force, de plus il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à ma chambre et puis je finirais forcement par être repêchée par la police ou les services sociaux et rien que de penser à tout ca... et bien ça me fatiguais d'avance.

J'étais fatiguée et je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de me battre, pour quoi que ce soit. Alors je restais là plantée dans ce petit lit d'hôpital à regarder les murs. Je crois bien que je connaissais chaque imperfection, chaque rayure et chaque minuscule petit trou dans tout les murs de la pièce lorsque quelqu'un entra.

« Bonjour toi. Tu es réveillée, c'est pas trop tôt je crois bien que le docteur à un peu forcé la dose sur tes calmant parce que tu as dormi deux jours entier ! »

C'était certainement une autre infirmière mais elle paraissait bien plus gentille. Mais DEUX JOURS ! J'avais dormi deux jours ! Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi je me sente reposée ! Comment avais je pu dormir si longtemps sans me réveiller ? C'était incompréhensible, pour moi le meurtre de ma famille c'était passé hier mais en faite ca faisait maintenant trois jours ! Tout ce temps que j'avais loupé !

L'infirmière dû voir le trouble sur mon visage car elle essaya de me rassurer en me disant qu'on c'était bien occupé de moi et que deux policier montaient la garde devant la porte de ma chambre depuis que j'étais arrivée dans leur service. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce s'expliquait tout simplement par ''on ne sait jamais si le tueur revenait''. Bref, comme cette infirmière m'inspirait un peu plus de sympathie que l'autre je lui demandais un peu d'eau car je n'en pouvais plus. Je dus boire au moins deux litres avant d'étancher ma soif. Ensuite j'eus le droit d'aller prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain particulière de la chambre, mais bien sur sans enlever ma perfusion car j'avais, je cite, était gravement déshydratée et il allait falloir que je garde cette maudite perfusion, qui me faisait mal à chacun de mes moindre gestes, un petit peu encore.

Bref rien de nouveau sous le soleil. En tout cas je n'avais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie de rester ici, je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux, je n'avais jamais aimé ca car petite j'avais vue ma dernière grand-mère, la seule que j'ai jamais connue, mourir suite à un cancer. Je me souviens encore de ces interminables heures passées à son chevet à craindre la mort, à espérer et surtout à compter consciencieusement chaque bip de la machine, chaque battement de son cœur.

Puis ce jour où il faisait si beau, au printemps, je voyais encore les feuilles tomber en faisant de si jolis chorégraphies, cette si belle journée qu'avait choisit ma grand-mère pour mourir. Je me souviens m'être dis qu'elle était certainement devenue une de ces feuilles elle aussi.

Ensuite une fois que je fus bien propre une troisième infirmière entra pour prendre ma tension et vérifier que tout aille bien puis les deux policiers en faction devant ma chambre et deux autres que je n'avais jamais vus entrèrent.

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Jean-Maurice, j'enquête sur le meurtre de votre famille et j'aimerais avoir votre déposition, cela fait en faite plus de trois jours que je l'attends. Ici présent mes deux adjoints et une personne qui s'occupera du portrait robot de l'assassin. »

« Euh bonjour. »

Super l'inspecteur avec ces trois larbins venait de rentrer dans ma chambre pour entamer les réjouissance ! Les adjoints étaient mal à l'aise et celui charger de dessiner semblait un peut trop nerveux à mon goût, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais directement cet inspecteur ne m'inspira pas confiance. Et encore moins l'envie de lui répondre, mais bon si c'était lui qui menait l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma famille alors il fallait bien que je l'aide.

« Bon alors commençons par ce que tu te souviens. Raconte nous. »

« Euh, alors il y a trois jours, c'était en plein après midi j'avais prévue de faire des crêpes et ... »

« Oui enfin abrège un peu s'il te plait, je me fiche pas mal que tu ais fait des crêpes ou pas ce que je veux savoir c'est comment ca c'est passé ? »

« Et ba si vous voulez savoir vous allez m'écouter parce que je raconterais ce que j'ai à raconter et si je vous parle de mes crêpes c'est parce qu'il y a une raison alors maintenant vous allez me laisser finir sinon je ne vous raconte pas du tout et vous serez bien embêté ! »

J'étais en colère, je n'allais pas me laisser faire par ce gars quand même, bien sur ma petit litanie ne lui ferma pas son claquet, il voulait avoir le dernier mot mais ca ne ce passera pas comme ca avec moi !

« Si vous ne me racontez pas ce sera un refus d'obtempérer et un préjudice à l'enquête en cour, je pourrais vous mettre en cellule en attendant que vous vous décidiez à coopérer et ce ne serait vraiment pas agréable croyez moi. »

« Ou bien après l'horrible traumatisme que j'ai subit je me retrouve avec une perte de mémoire occasionnée par le désir de mon corps à ce protéger et vous en tant que grosse brute vous ne faite que faire perdurer mon amnésie avec vos manières plus que brusque. »

Je savais que j'avais gagné, jamais il ne pourrais faire quoi que ce soit contre moi après ca, j'avais eu le dernier mot et ils le savaient tous autant que moi. Les trois autres semblaient impressionné par ce que je venais de faire et en même temps je décelais du respect dans leurs regards quand au gentil inspecteur il était rouge de colère mais essayait de ne rien montrer, tentative vouée à l'échec. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi contre dit et je suppose que c'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête.

« Donc à moins que vous ne souhaitiez encore m'interrompre je reprends là où j'en étais si ca ne vous dérange pas trop ? »

« Absolument pas non, je vous en prie continuez. »

Me dit il d'une voie doucereuse, il était passé au vouvoiement ce qui prouvait bien que j'étais malgré tout monté dans son estime en lui tenant tête. Ou alors c'est parce que je l'avais remit à sa place et qu'il venait de se souvenir que j'avais quelque chose de très important pour lui et que seul mon bon vouloir pourrait faire en sorte que cette information qu'il voulait tant se trouve sur son calepin.

« Merci. Alors comme je disais il y a trois jours, vers le milieu de l'après midi je me suis décidée à faire des crêpes sauf que je n'avais plus de lait. Alors j'ai pris mon vélo et en dix minutes je suis allé chercher du lait. Puis je suis rentrée à la maison sauf que quand je suis rentrée la porte était ouverte alors que je me souvenais parfaitement l'avoir fermée. Du coup je me suis doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je suis quand même rentré dans la maison et c'est là que je les aient trouvés, tous... étendus sur le sol dans la cuisine, j'ai, j'ai lâché mon lait qui à explosé puis je me suis enfuie par la fenêtre de la chambre de mon frère Tom. Ensuite j'ai couru jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue et je me suis retrouvée ici je ne sais pas trop comment. »

Je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher ma voix de chevreter, en parler m'avait ramené des images bien trop fraîche en tête.

« C'est tout ce dont vous vous souvenez ? Rien d'autre ? »

« Oui, c'est tout pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas vu le tueur par hasard ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, si j'avais vu le tueur je ne serais certainement pas ici pour en parler je pense. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui vous pousse à me poser cette question. »

« Lors de votre admission à l'hôpital on a été obligé de vous faire un examen et nous avons trouvé de gros hématomes sur votre avant bras. Comme si quelqu'un vous avait saisit avec force le bras. C'est ce qui nous a fait supposer que vous aviez rencontré le tueur. »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas rencontré et croyez moi j'aurais aimé que ce soit le contraire quand à ces bleus sur mon bras je ne sais pas du tout comment ils sont apparus là, peut être lors de ma chute. »

« Très bien, alors c'est tout ce dont vous avez à nous dire ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai quand même une question. »

« Allez y, posez là je vous en prie. »

« Savez vous qui m'a trouvée et emmenée à l'hôpital ? »

« Non, un jeune homme inconnu. »

« Merci. J'aimerais me reposer maintenant s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien, nous vous laissons. A oui une dernière chose une assistante social va venir pour vous expliquer votre placement en famille d'accueil. Bonne journée. »

« Au revoir. » me dirent en cœur les trois autres

Je restais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre, une famille d'accueil ? Évidement je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas vivre toute seule mais je n'avais pas envisagé qu'on me place dans une famille d'accueil alors que dans deux ans j'aurais ma majorité !

Je ne voulais pas aller en famille d'accueil, même si se serait certainement des gens exceptionnels je ne voulais pas de deuxième famille, je n'accepterais jamais le fait que quelqu'un essaye de remplacer mes parents et Tom ! Je devais convaincre cette assistante social, il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne mon cas ! Mais le plus important encore c'est que je ne savais pas mais alors pas du tout pourquoi je n'avais pas parlé du garçon à l'inspecteur ?

J'en avais eu envie mais à chaque fois une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de me taire et c'était comme si ma voix se bloquait dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas pu parler de cet inconnu qui m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Sans lui je serais certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est, car je supposais que son complice n'aurait pas eu pitié de moi lui.

Maintenant j'avais bien l'intention de profiter au maximum du fait d'être en vie, je ne me laisserais plus jamais abattre par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Premièrement je devais retrouver la personne qui m'avait sauvée puis je trouverais une solution pour cette histoire de famille d'accueil.

Je devais commencer par mener une petite enquête auprès des infirmières. J'étais sur qu'elles savaient quelque chose. Alors je bipais sur ma télécommande et attendais qu'une infirmière arrive. Par chance ce fut Marie qui vint, ça tombait bien car comme c'était une vraie pipelette si elle savait quelque chose j'arriverais forcement à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Alors est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, mais je me sentais un peu seul et puis j'ai peur alors... Alors je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas rester un petit peu avec moi ? »

J'essayais de toucher la corde sensible, il fallait que je la garde un maximum de temps avec moi pour réussir à nouer des ''liens de confiance'' et puis si elle pouvait me voir comme une petite fille traumatisée je lui inspirerais bien plus de sympathie. Bien sur je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour une manipulatrice ou qui que ce soit dans le genre mais je tenais à retrouver cette personne pour la remercier et pour pouvoir avoir une chance de lever le voile sur un des nombreux mystères de mon existence.

Heureusement pour moi elle accepta de rester et en même temps elle me donna un renseignement assez utile, de nouveau trois policier ce trouvaient devant ma porte. Trois, plus deux. L'inspecteur ne voulait pas que je m'enfuie, il me voulait sous la main et pour ca il voulait éviter tout risque de me voir prendre le large.

« Marie, euh je peux vous appeler Marie ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie. »

« Et ce que par hasard vous savez qui m'a apporté ici ? Je veux dire est ce qu'il a laissé un message ou quoi que soit ? »

« Non, je suis désolé mais le jeune homme qui t'a déposée ici n'a rien laissé ni rien dit. Par contre je me souviens bien de lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi peut être à cause de ses yeux qui m'ont marqué, si clair qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait un brouillard dans le regard, ce jeune homme avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques ! Enfin, du coup je ne sais rien d'autre sur lui désolé. »

Impossible ! D'après la description de Marie mon mystérieux sauveur ne serait autre que le tueur ! Cette histoire était vraiment bizarre, ce garçon que je ne connaissais pas ne m'avait pas sauvée la vie une fois mais deux ! Je commençais à douter du rôle que je lui avait donné.

Comment après avoir tué ma famille aurait il laissé un témoin, voir pratiquement obligé, à fuir pour finir par le récupérer dans un parc vide la nuit et l'amener à l'hôpital ? Jamais un vrai tueur n'aurait fait ca, déjà à l'appartement il m'aurait tuée plutôt deux fois qu'une et dans ce parc vide aussi !

Alors que lui m'avait sauvé, deux fois voir trois si je comptais la fois dans le parc. Qui était il ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je me trouvais en danger apparaissait-il ? Et s'il n'était pas le tueur de ma famille que faisait-il dans l'appartement ?

Moi qui croyais que si je découvrais l'identité de mon sauveur je pourrais résoudre ce mystère et le mettre dans la boite des affaires résolue, maintenant je me rendais compte que finalement je me posais encore plus de question qu'avant et que j'étais tout aussi loin d'obtenir des réponses que si c'était un parfait inconnu, ce qu'il était dans un sens le cas.

Marie du voir mon trouble car elle me demanda si tout allait bien, je lui répondis par l'affirmative mais je lui dis que je souhaitais aller prendre l'air car ma claustrophobie commençait à se réveiller ici. Du coup elle alla chercher un fauteuil roulant pour m'emmener en ballade.

Sauf que dès que le fauteuil mit une roue en dehors de ma chambre les trois gardes qui étaient sensés me surveiller nous bloquèrent le chemin en prétextant que je ne pouvais pas sortir car le tueur pouvait toujours être dans les parages et que ce ne serait pas sur du tout, de plus ils soulignaient le fait qu'il était bien plus facile de me protéger quand j'étais à l'intérieur de cette même chambre et non à l'extérieur.

Après maintes négociation il fut convenu que je pourrais sortir avec Marie mais que j'aurais en prime trois gardes du corps près à me ramener aussi sec dans ma chambre au moindre signe suspect. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Bon ce n'est pas comme si une seconde je n'avais pas espéré m'enfuir mais maintenant c'était clairement impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit ca me fit le plus grand bien de prendre un peu le soleil ainsi que l'air frais.

Bien sur les trois zozos étaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'au bout d'un moment je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Surtout lorsque qu'il mirent en joue une pauvre vieille qui venait de casser une branche en marchant dessus, à sa tête on aurait dit qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque du coup je me suis dis qu'il était vraiment temps de rassurer ces pauvre policiers en rentrant sagement dans ma chambre. J'eus un repas dégueulasse et on m'annonça l'arrivé imminente de l'assistante social. Une super journée, vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle entra je sus tout de suite que c'était elle, un chignon un peu trop serré pour être celui d'une infirmière et un tailleur saillant qui devait détourner le regard de pas mal d'homme, bien sur elle était totalement consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait, ça se voyait et elle en jouait. Moi je ne l'aimais pas, pas à cause de son petit air hautain mais seulement parce qu'elle allait essayer de me caser avec une nouvelle famille alors que la mienne était morte il n'y avait même pas trois jours ce qui était d'un grand manque de tact et de respect d'après moi.

**Cher Père Noël**

**Cette année j'ai étais très sage (oh oui très très sage) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire une lettre pour te demander tout ce que je veux, peut être parce que je ne veux rien sauf peut être une petite chose...**

**Voilà j'aimerais que tout les petits gentils lecteurs/ lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début de la fiction me souhaite avec autant de joie et de gentillesse que moi (oui oui je suis très gentille ! ^^) de joyeuses fêtes alors si tu pouvais interférer sur cette chose simple, mais qui donne tellement de joie à tout le monde ?**

**Je t'en serais vraiment très très reconnaissante !**

**Merci d'accorder la plus grande importance à ma lettre parce que Père Noël j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et (non je ne crois pas au Père Noël) mais j'ai toujours aimé cette fête et j'y accorde la plus grande importance !**

**Alors je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL et de très BONNES FÊTES à tous !**


	6. Chapitre 05

Coucou, voilà le 5eme chapitre, et oui déjà !

Merci à toutes les reviews qui me font tant plaisir !

* * *

><p><em>Moi je ne l'aimais pas, pas à cause de son petit air hautain mais seulement parce qu'elle allait essayer de me caser avec une nouvelle famille alors que la mienne était morte il n'y avait même pas trois jours, ce qui était d'un grand manque de tact et de respect d'après moi. <em>

Lorsqu'elle vit que je n'allais pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert en pleurant sur mon sort sur son épaule elle se détendit un peu et esquissa même un petit sourire. Moi je ne lui souris pas, je n'en avais pas envie, mais peut être était ce une mauvaise idée, au lieu de faire ma gamine il valait mieux que je lui prouve que je pouvais être mature et forte et que je n'avais en aucun cas besoin d'une famille d'accueil.

Alors je me détendis, du moins ce ut l'image que je donnais et lui fit un petit sourire timide. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la seule chaise de la pièce, celle juste à coté de mon lit. Je n'appréciais pas trop qu'elle soit si proche de moi, elle envahissait trop mon espace vital pour une étrangère mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Tant pis, je ferais avec.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Esmée, et je crois que tu l'as deviné je suis l'assistante social. »

Elle avait une voix douce et rassurante, je crois qu'elle avait bien choisit son métier. Elle arrivait facilement à mettre les gens en confiance je suppose, et son sourire maternel prouvait qu'elle allait s'impliquer dans chaque affaires auquel elle serait confrontée.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. »

« Bella ? C'est un joli prénom, alors tu dois te douter de la raison de ma présence ? »

« Écoutez, je sais que vous voulez me placer dans une famille, mais s'il vous plait écoutez d'abord ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Mon ton suppliant eu raison d'elle et d'un hochement de tête elle me donna la permission de commencer mon petit laïus.

« Voilà je sais que vous devez voir des tas de cas comme moi défiler tout les jours, mais réfléchissez ma famille vient juste de mourir ! Il y a à peine trois jours de cela et vous voulez déjà la remplacer ? Jamais je ne supporterais de voir des personnes essayer de me rendre heureuse alors que je sais que je ne leurs rendrais jamais tout ce qu'ils pourraient me donner. Ils ne remplaceront pas la famille qui était la mienne il y a si peu de temps. Je ne serais pas heureuse et eux non plus. Vous ne pouvez pas me placer dans une famille d'accueil, c'est ridicule, dans deux ans je serais majeure je suis déjà complètement autonome, je vous en prie ne m'envoyez pas dans une famille ! »

Ce que je lui dis eu l'air de la toucher, et bien qu'elle parut attendrit elle devait aussi souvent voir des enfants tenir le même discours car elle me répondit.  
>« Bella, je ne peut qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez, et je me doute que ce n'est certainement pas facile, mais légalement vous n'êtes pas encore majeur et j'ai le devoir, non l'obligation de vous trouver une famille qui voudra bien vous prendre en charge pendant deux ans encore. Après si vous souhaiter garder votre autonomie il faudra que vous en parliez vous même avec votre famille, par exemple vous pourriez demander à être émancipée si la famille accepte car elle pense que vous seriez plus heureuse comme ca, mais moi je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Je suis désolé vraiment. »<p>

« Je comprends. »

J'étais déçu, j'y avais vraiment crus, oui vraiment mais je m'étais faite de faux espoirs. Les larmes me montèrent au yeux lorsque je compris que je n'avais plus aucun droit de décider quoi que ce soit sur le déroulement de ma vie. Maman me disait toujours : ''Tu es le seul maître de ton destin, c'est toi qui as toutes les cartes en mains, alors ne laisse personne décider à ta place.''.

Bien sur je lui avais promis de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit prendre les décisions à ma place mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle n'était plus là c'était exactement ce que je venais de faire. Cette femme Esmée, elle venait de décider de placement dans une nouvelle famille, quand à la famille ce sera encore à elle de décider si j'allais pouvoir être émancipée. Bref je ne tenais pas mes promesses, et ca me faisait mal, d'habitude lorsque je fais une promesse ce n'est pas à la légère et je tiens toujours mes promesse, mais celle-là...

NON ! Il fallait que je me reprenne ce n'est pas parce que je ne prenais pas ces décisions que j'allais me laisser faire pour le reste, je tiendrais mes promesse, pour maman, papa et Tom. Pour eux je vivrais, je resterais forte et ne faiblirais jamais. Je ne laisserais personne me faire du mal, ni même influencer sur mes choix. Je serais maîtresse de mon destin, et je choisirais moi même celle que je vais devenir !

Oui, voilà c'était ca. J'étais moi, Bella Shine et je ne changerais pas ! Je sentis une étincelle de vie s'allumer au fond de mon regard, j'étais en vie, bordel je ne sais pour quelle raison j'étais vivante mais ce qui était sur c'est que j'allais en profiter ! Après tout mon nom de famille ne signifiait pas ''briller'' pour rien !

« Je sais que ma réponse peut te paraitre dur, mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix que de te trouver une famille, maintenant je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone et si tu as besoin de parler, ou quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas tu m'appelle d'accord ? »

« Pas de soucis, merci beaucoup Esmée. »

« Bon je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant à te chercher une famille, car je suppose que les hôpitaux ne sont pas super. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, prenez votre temps. »

« Alors à bientôt. »

« Oui, mais pas trop vite non plus j'espère. »

Tentais-je de blaguer, elle me sourit mais plus tristement qu'avant. Je ne savais que trop bien ce que ce sourire signifiait, je l'avais vue sur presque tout les visages que j'avais rencontrés depuis le meurtre de ma famille, sur presque tous sauf sur le _sien_, à lui un mystérieux inconnu qui passait son temps à me sauver la vie.

Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve, je devais savoir ! Mais comment faire ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, à moins qu'il suffise que je me mette encore une fois en danger pour qu'il apparaisse ? Il fallait que j'essaye, je devais le voir, non, je le voulais de toute mes forces. Alors je pris la première idée qui me vint en tête. J'arrachais la perfusion et tout les capteur branchés sur mon corps et me ruais dehors.

Il y avait toujours les trois policiers devant ma porte, mais je sortis tellement précipitamment que j'en fis tomber un de sa chaise et le temps que les deux autre réalisent que je venait de sortir j'étais déjà hors de vue. Je courais, dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers, je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'être dehors.

Je bousculais plusieurs infirmière au passage, elles se retournèrent toute avec un regard outré mais ne dirent rien. Je croisais Marie dans un couloir, elle me reconnu et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'arrêter. Sauf que lorsqu'elle vu mon visage elle me relâcha. Je pleurais, je le savais, et j'avais mal, trop mal. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher n'était qu'un fantôme. Alors je repris ma course, et elle me suivit.

Après avoir descendu deux étages de plus je me retrouvais dans le hall des urgences, c'était assez calme, en tout cas suffisamment pour que tout le monde remarque une jeune fille en chemise de nuit courir vers les portes de sortis avec une infirmière courant derrière elle. Plusieurs personne tentèrent de s'interposer mais Marie leurs demanda de ma laisser, de ne pas s'en mêler. Et je l'en remerciais pour ça.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me jetais dehors. Je ne m'arrêtais pas tout de suite, je voulais trouver un endroit bien dégagé où, si le moindre tueur se trouvait pourrait me voir. Là je m'arrêtais, d'un coup et ouvris les bras comme pour accueillir quelqu'un. Et je criais, je criais toute la douleur que je retenais depuis trois jours déjà.

Bien sur il ne vint pas, et lorsque j'eus finis de crier je me retournais vers Marie, elle n'était plus seule, mes trois gardes du corps étaient là eux aussi. N'en pouvant plus je m'écroulais, en pleur. Marie me rejoignit et me serra dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant au moins une demi-heure. Elle ne semblait pas du tout dérangé, par contre les trois policiers n'aimaient pas l'endroit que j'avais choisit pour m'arrêter. Mais je m'en fichais.

Lorsque j'eus finis de me vider un des trois me prit dans ses bras, je n'avais plus la force de marcher, et me ramena dans ma chambre. Je dus m'endormir dans son étreinte rassurante car je ne me souvins pas avoir quitté ses bras.

Lorsque je me réveillais une chaise avait était rajoutée dans ma chambre et un policier y était assit. Super, maintenant je ne pourrais même plus être tranquille dans ma propre chambre. J'avais aussi devant moi un plateau repas. Je m'en saisis, j'avais vraiment très faim maintenant que j'y pensais. Par contre je n'avais plus de perfusion, ni même d'électrodes reliés à moi. Plus tout ces machins gênant, super !

J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention au policier mais c'est comme essayais de ne pas penser à un éléphant, forcement plus vous voulez ne pas y penser, plus au contraire il obsède vos pensées.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir vous savez. »

« C'est pourtant ce que vous venez d'essayer de faire il y a à peine une heure... »

Il était sympa mais un peu agacé, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de m'enfuir, où serais-je allée ?

« Je ne me suis pas enfui, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air voilà tout. »

« Peut être, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que vous avez donné, notre chef est furax et va passer vous rendre une petite visite. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes comme ca ? »

Il sembla surpris par ma question, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

« Comment ca ''comme ca'' ? »

« Si froid je veux dire. »

« Parce que c'est mon métier, voilà pourquoi. »

« Vous me prenez pour une criminel ? »

« Êtes vous une criminel ? »

« Alors c'est donc ca ! Vous croyez que j'ai moi même tué ma famille ? »

Il se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, je venais de mettre le doigt en plein sur leur problème. Ils me soupçonnaient d'être la meurtrière ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, c'était nerveux bien sur.

« Comment pouvez vous croire que j'aurais pus tuer ma propre famille ? »

« Vous ne seriez pas la première. »

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez dire qu'une fille ou un garçon de 16ans à déjà tué toute sa famille ? »

« Oui, malheureusement oui. »

Je frissonnais rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'on doit ressentir lorsqu'on détruit son propre monde.

« Mais je n'étais même pas là au moment du meurtre ! Et où aurais je trouvé l'arme ? »

« Aucune piste n'est à écarter, vous n'avez pas vu d'agresseur, vos empreintes sont partout dans la maison... »

« Normal, je vivais dans cette maison ! Et désolé de ne pas avoir attendu assez longtemps pour voir le visage du connard qui a tué ma famille, vraiment ! »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Il était là bas ? »

« Je suppose oui, puisque lorsque j'étais dans la cuisine j'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher vers moi, c'est là que j'ai couru dans la chambre de mon frère et sauté par la fenêtre, sinon pourquoi croyez vous que je me serais amusée à faire des acrobaties ? »

Il semblait tout à coup bien plus intéressé par mon témoignage que tout à l'heur.

« Donc le tueur était chez vous lorsque vous êtes rentré ? »

« Oui. »

« Et d'après vous était-ce un homme ou une femme ? D'après le bruit de ses pas ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchis. »

Maintenant qu'il me posait cette question il est vrai que je me souvenais des pas lourds, pas comme ceux d'une femme, léger et rapide. Mais peut être me trompais-je ?

« Réfléchissez y, ca peux nous aider pour la suite de l'enquête. »

« Et bien je ne suis pas totalement sur mais je dirais que c'était un homme, car les pas était assez lourd. »

Je secouais la tête pour faire partir les images de la scène qui me revenaient en tête. Il dut comprendre car il ne me questionna pas plus sur le sujet.

« Pourriez vous raconter ce ci à l'inspecteur ? »

« S'il est sympa avec moi pourquoi pas. »

« Ne jouez pas trop avec lui mademoiselle, il n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise. »

« Moi non plus. Vous avez faim ? »

« Merci mais j'ai déjà mangé. »

« Au fait désolé pour tout à l'heur si je vous ais fait peur. »

« Pas de soucis tant que vous ne recommencez pas. »

J'hochais la tête en signe d'accord et commençais à manger, ca n'avait pas l'air très bon. Au final je ne mangeais que du pain et une banane même pas mûr. Lorsque j'eus finis monsieur l'inspecteur entra comme une furie suivit des deux autres policiers, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec lui. L'autre c'était levé pour lui laisser la chaise, et monsieur l'inspecteur s'y laissa tomber comme si tout le poids qu'il tenait sur ses épaules était trop lourd. J'eus pitié de lui et décidais d'être sympa.

« Je suis désolé d'être sortie sans votre permission, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Vous pouvez être désolé... » marmonna t-il

« Et ce n'est pas moi qui ais tué ma famille non plus ! »

Il se raidit, apparemment je n'étais pas sensée être au courant de leurs soupçons, il lança un regard noir au policier de ma chambre, mais lui haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Nous savons que vous n'avez pas tué votre famille mademoiselle, votre alibi a été confirmé par la caissière. »

« Mais lorsque j'étais dans la maison j'ai entendu des pas avant de me sauver, et par rapport au bruit qu'ils faisaient je suppose que ce devait être ceux d'un homme. »

Il releva la tête beaucoup plus intéressé à présent par mes révélations.

« Nous en avons parlé avec l'agent dans ma chambre avant votre arrivé et je pense à 80% que c'était un homme. »

Bon inclure l'agent dans ma phrase était évidemment une bonne idée, car je venais de le faire monter dans l'estime de son inspecteur je le savais.

« Très bien je vous remercie mademoiselle, comme quoi discuter avec vous peut se révéler vraiment agréable et utile. » me sourit-il sincèrement

« Vous savez inspecteur, je dis toujours qu'il faut savoir joindre l'utile à l'agréable, sinon nous ne serions pas très heureux. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, bien raison. Je dois y aller, alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi inspecteur. »

Il se leva pour partir mais une fois arrivé à la porte il se retourna vers moi.

« Ah oui et si vous essayez encore une fois de vous enfuir je vous fait attacher à ce lit c'est compris ? »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq. »

Un sourire de satisfaction plus tard et il sortit suivi seulement des deux autre, donc j'avais toujours un agent en faction dans ma chambre. Super, bon ben moi je vais faire semblant de dormir pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu. Ah, non en faite je n'arriverais jamais à dormir.

« Merci, pour tout à l'heur. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Cully. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est agent Cully. »

Je lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Agent Cully, parfait.

« Je crois que je vais me reposer, vous pouvez être tranquille. »

« Je ne crois pas, désolé mais l'assistante social arrive. »

Quoi, déjà ! Et comment il pouvait savoir ça lui ? Ah, il me montra une sorte de bipeur qu'il tenait dans sa main. Venait elle pour me dire qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne pour m'accueillir ou au contraire pour me présenter à des parents aimant qui pensaient hériter d'une poupée qui pleure ? Aller savoir en tout cas elle entra seule.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Esmée, un problème peut être ? »

« Ne te réjouie pas trop vite Bella, je t'ai trouvé une famille. »

« Quoi ! Je veux dire déjà ? »

« Oui, dès que j'ai commencé mes recherche je suis tombée sur un couple qui avait l'air si impatient de t'accueillir chez eux que je leurs ai proposé un rendez-vous dès aujourd'hui pour qu'ils puissent te rencontrer. »

« Euh... je... » bégayais je

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si ils sont d'accords pour t'accueillir tu n'iras pas avant demain après-midi, le temps de remplir toute la paperasse... »

« Mais ! »

« S'il te plait Bella ne rends pas mon travail plus compliqué qu'il ne l'ai déjà. »

« Ok. »

« Je peux les faire entrer alors ? »

« Ouais. »

Bien sur j'allais jouer la carte de la fille vraiment asocial et antipathique, on verra bien après si ce merveilleux couple voudra toujours de moi ! Elle ouvrit la porte et une petite femme rousse et bien coiffée entra suivit d'un grand blond et baraqué. Il me sourirent tout deux et moi je me contentais de les fixais avec colère. L'agent Cully se racla la gorge, amusé par mon petit jeu et fit sursauter les deux nouveaux, nerveux ?

« Bella voici James et Victoria, ce sont eux qui ont si gentillement accepté de t'accueillir. »

« Bonjour, Bella je suis Victoria et comme tu as pus deviner voici mon mari James. »

« 'lut. »

« Euh, nous serions très heureux de t'accueillir chez nous, il n'y aurait que toi, les autres sont... partis et tu aurais une grande chambre pour toi toute seule ! »

Elle semblait de plus en plus nerveuse mais il suffit que son mari pose sa grosse main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se détende. Ouah, joli tableau, un mariage réussit et un couple aimant !

« Super. »

« Nous savons que tu viens de subir un grave traumatisme mais nous serons patient. » rajouta l'autre

« Bon nous allons laisser Bella tranquille, elle a besoin de se reposer, venez je vais vous faire signer les papiers. »

« Au revoir Bella. »

« C'est ca. »

Dis je une fois la porte fermée.

« Pourquoi es tu aussi renfrognée avec eux ? » me demanda Cully

« Parce que je ne veux pas de nouvelle famille, si je ne peux pas avoir la mienne je n'en veux pas du tout ! »

« Mais, tu ne peux pas vivre toute seule ! »

« Bien sur que si, je n'ai qu'à obtenir une émancipation et je peux vivre seule ! »

« Je comprends ton point de vue mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur solution, tu as besoin d'amour et de réconfort pour réussir à surmonter le décès de ta famille. »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Hein, je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne ! Pas même de protection stupide ! Laissez moi tranquille c'est tout ce que je demande ! »

« Tu as beaucoup de colère en toi... »

« Vous êtes psy ou quoi ? »

« Non, mais je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Tu dois apprendre à canaliser ta colère sinon elle te rongera. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. »

« Viens te battre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens te battre, qu'est ce que tu risque ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal n'ai pas peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous loin de là ! »

« Alors viens. »

Très bien il voulait se battre, j'étais son homme, ou plutôt sa femme ! Il croyait que je ne savais pas me battre ? Il allait voir ! Une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai acceptée de sortir avec Jonathan c'est en partit car depuis tout petit il faisait du MMA (sport de combat très complet et vraiment efficace dans toute situations) et pendant un ans, deux fois par semaine il m'entraînait. C'était notre petit secret et personne ne savait que je savais aussi bien voir mieux me battre que ce nul. Mais là Cully allait voir mon vrai visage, il allait être le premier à qui je dévoilerais ce secret.

Surpris que je ne refuse pas sa proposition il se mit en place, en face de moi.

« Je ne taperais pas trop fort promis. » lui dis-je

Il rigola, mais à son désavantage car j'en profitais pour lui faire un crochet et en un rien de temps il fut à terre. Tout d'abord il sembla sonné, et aussi impressionné mais il se reprit bien vite et se releva.

« Bravo, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais la moindre expérience mais je vais me méfier maintenant. »

Oui, il ferait mieux de se méfier. J'étais dans un autre monde je ressentais le moindre de mes muscles, je savais exactement quel mouvement faire pour désavantager l'adversaire. J'étais moi. Il mit ses bras devant son visage comme un boxeur, mauvaise idée il me laissait une ouverture, j'en profitais et lui assenais un petit crochet. L'effet fut immédiat il se plia en deux sous le choc du coup et d'un coup de coude il était à terre.

Je m'allongeais sur lui et ramenant ses bras dans son dos, une jambe maintenant les siennes je le tenais, j'avais gagné et il le savais. Je serais un peu plus ma prise pour lui montrer que je retenais ma force et un gémissement bien audible lui échappa. Bien sur les deux autres policier entrèrent et en voyant la scène dégainèrent leurs armes en me mettant en joue.

« Du calme les gars, je m'amusais juste avec cette petit tigresse, c'est moi qui lui ais proposé un combat ! Rangez vos armes, vous allez blesser quelqu'un. »

Les deux se regardèrent pour rengainèrent. Quand à moi je lâchais Cully et me relevais. Il tenta de me saisir la jambe mais je m'en aperçu, faisant un petit bond de coté j'esquivais le coup et lui tordais le bras d'un telle manière qu'au moindre mouvement d'un seul muscle de son corps son bras se cassait en mille morceaux.

Il se mit à rire et je le relâchais encore une fois. Moi aussi je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un bon coup et les deux autre agent, sans avoir auparavant pris une photo de leur collègue maitrisé par une gamine ressortirent en plein débat.

« Et bien, je crois bien que je me méfierais la prochaine fois que je proposerais un combat à une gamine de 16 ans ! »

« Vous auriez plutôt intérêt si vous ne voulez pas que plein de photo de vous comme celle là circulent sur internet ! »

« Oui, il faut aussi que je me méfie de mes équipiers ! »

Nous rigolâmes ensemble de la situation.

« Bon je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, excusez moi. »

« Bien sur, mais dites moi où avez vous appris à vous battre comme ca ? »

« Un ami. »

Je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre sur le sujet et Cully le comprit très bien, il me laissa aller dans la salle de bain, mais avant d'avoir finit de refermer la porte je pus le voir regarder son bras en gémissant, j'avais peu être un peu forcé.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez d'une Bella qui sait se défendre ?<p>

Je tiens à vous informer que je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine prochaine car je me fais opérer.


	7. Chapitre 06

Et voilà le chapitre 6 !

Merci à Grazie pour sa review ! Et les autres... et bien ? Que dire ! Je suis assez déçu que vous ne preniez pas une petite seconde pour me laisser un petit mot ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain je me réveillais une boule au ventre, j'avais mal dormi et je savais que mon départ était pour aujourd'hui. Esmée était passée me voir hier soir après avoir eu finit de remplir tout mes papiers. Elle m'avait dit que c'était vraiment étonnant qu'elle eu réussis à trouver une famille en si peut de temps, elle était contente d'elle, moi je trouvais ça louche. Tout d'abord c'était eux qui s'étaient présenté à Esmée pour m'accueillir, il était pressés que je vienne chez eux, mais pourquoi ?<p>

Je ne les connaissais pas mais déjà toute cette histoire me paraissait louche, j'avais fait pars de mes inquiétudes à l'agent Cully, tout ce qu'il m'avait répondu était : ''_Ils doivent certainement avoir entendus parler de toute l'histoire à la télé, du coup ils sont désireux de t'aider à aller mieux, ne cherche pas le mal là où il n'y en a pas sinon tu ne seras jamais heureuse._'' j'avais ronchonné mais je m'étais rangée à son avis. C'est vrai après tout il faut bien arrêter de voir le mal partout !

C'est en pensant à comment allais ce dérouler cette journée que je m'étais endormie hier soir, et maintenant j'avais peur, comment allait être ma nouvelle maison ? Apparemment je serais toute seule avec eux, mais qui sait peut être allaient ils bientôt accueillir quelqu'un d'autre dans la même situation que moi ?

On m'avait demandé de faire mes valises, mais je n'avais que les vêtements avec lesquels j'étais arrivée du coup je n'avais pas grand chose à emporter. Cully était toujours dans ma chambre, il ne me surveillait plus, nous étions passé à un autre stade, maintenant je dirais plus qu'il veillait sur moi. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin mais je savais qu'il m'aimait bien et moi aussi. Je l'appréciais vraiment pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, c'est à dire se battre avec moi.

J'étais triste de partir, finalement je me sentais bien à l'hôpital, il y avait Marie qui craquait sur Cully je l'avais vue hier après midi, alors je l'avais invitée à passé la soirée avec nous. Du coup j'avais bien ris car l'attirance était réciproque ! Je pense que j'ai fait des heureux, je suis sur qu'ils se reverront ces deux là. Quand à moi je n'espérais pas revenir de si tôt ici, même si c'était sympa ca n'allait pas plus loin.

On frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez ! »

« C'est Esmée, tu es prête ma chérie ? »

Je n'aimais pas trop qu'elle m'appelle ma chérie mais si ca pouvait lui faire plaisir...

« Oui, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires à prendre tout ce que j'ai je le porte sur moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu Victoria de ce petit soucis. Normalement vous devriez allé faire les magasins je ne sais pas trop quand. »

« Ok, pas de soucis. Ils arrivent quand ? »

« Dans une demi-heure environ, nous allons allé les attendre dans le hall si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi pas, sortir de cette chambre me fera du bien je pense, enfin si j'en ai la permission ? » demandais-je à Cully

« Oui mais je reste avec vous. »répondit-il

« Très bien alors on peut y aller. » déclara Esmée

C'est ainsi que nous sortîmes tout les trois de ma chambre, je tiquais, les deux autres agents en faction n'étaient plus là, j'interrogeais Cully du regard.

« Pas besoin de tout un régiment non plus ! »

Je vois, j'étais passée du rang de suspect n°1 à seulement témoin, du coup plus besoin de trois garde. Super, finalement j'aurais peut être dus profiter du moment où Cully dormais pour m'enfuir, qui sait ça aurait peut être marché ? Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait, j'avais trop de respect envers l'agent pour lui faire un coup tordu dans le genre, je tenais à ce qu'il garde une bonne impression de moi !

Nous nous assîmes sur des chaises en plastique très inconfortable juste devant les baies vitrées. Une demi-heure à tuer le temps... Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire à part regarder les gens qui passent ? Rien et ce n'est pas du tout passionnant croyez moi. Là un gros avec un nez tout rouge et un mouchoir collé juste en dessous, ici un jeune fille qui boitait. Loin au fond un mère avec un bébé qui ne faisait que pleurer, et moi assise entre un policier et une assistante social à attendre l'arrivée de ma ''nouvelle famille''.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma jambe, c'était Cully. Il me regarda avec un regard bienveillant, oups sans m'en rendre compte je n'arrêtais pas de frapper du pied, c'est un geste nerveux. Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, et là je les vis. Tout les deux, ils arrivaient lui son bras sur l'épaule de Victoria, il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et elle lui sourit en retour, eux aussi devaient être nerveux non ? Je serais la main de l'agent Cully qui n'avait pas retiré la sienne de ma jambe, j'aurais dus me sentir mal à l'aise mais j'avais besoin de ce geste de réconfort.

Esmée se leva impatiente, elle était la plus enjouée de nous trois. Moi je craignais le pire et Cully semblait avoir du mal à me laisser, d'ailleurs il serait lui aussi ma main maintenant. Lorsque le couple franchit les portes je me levais, par respect. La rousse ouvrit les bras dans l'espoir d'un étreinte, je me contentais de fixer ses bras, elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais lui faire un câlin. Elle sembla déçu mais n'en fit pas toute une histoire. Quand à l'autre il me tendit tout simplement la main que je serais.

« Bien, je suis désolé Bella mais nous allons devoir partir James à un rendez vous tout à l'heur. Nous sommes donc un peu pressés. »

Super de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser dans une situation gênée. Le couple avait toujours cette même gêne quand ils virent que je tenais toujours la main du policier. Moi je ne voulais pas la lâcher, mais il le fallait. Je me dirigeais vers Esmée pour lui dire au revoir, bien sur elle ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras, je me raidis et elle sembla s'en rendre compte car elle me relâcha instantanément.

« J'espère vraiment que tout ce passera pour le mieux, soit sage ma chérie et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit souviens toi que tu as mon numéro. »

« Bien sur merci beaucoup Esmée, pour tout. »

« De rien ma puce. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme, moi pas. Je me retournais vers Cully. Il semblait mal à l'aise lui aussi avec les débordements affectifs alors il me tendit une main. Je la lui prit en souriant mais finalement je en pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. C'était lui qui m'avait le plus aidé depuis le début et je le remerciais de tout mon cœur pour ça. Il me rendit mon étreinte et me chuchota.

« Fais gaffe à toi gamine. »

« Toi aussi Cully, et rappel Marie. » lui répondis-je

Il sourit, je le lâchais et me retournais vers Victoria et James. Ils se tenaient maintenant par la main m'attendant.

« On peut y aller. »

Et sans me retourner en arrière je partis avec ma famille d'accueil. Je ne savais pas ce que me réservait le futur mais je savais que je serais plus forte que jamais quoi qu'il arrive, j'allais briller. Leur voiture était juste en face des portes coulissante, un gros 4x4 noir rutilant. Il devait certainement couter super cher ! Après tout quel mal y aurait il à tomber chez des riches ? Aucun bien sur, comme ça j'aurais moins de remord à leur faire m'acheter des vêtements.

« Dite, Esmée ne m'a pas dit quand je pourrais récupérer mes affaires qui sont encore chez moi ? »

Il se regardèrent, je ne voyais pas leurs visage, comme les vitres étaient teintée il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans l'habitacle.

« Tu ne pourras pas, quelqu'un a mit feu à ta maison après le meurtre. » me dit James

Tout ca dit sans aucun sentiments, d'un ton froid et presque joyeux. Ils venaient de complètement changer de comportement et ca ne me plaisais pas du tout. Je fronçais les sourcils, d'un coup je réalisais que je venais de perdre tout mes souvenirs, la moindre trace de mon existence et de celle de ma famille avant le meurtre ne résidait que dans mes souvenirs dès à présent. Ça me fit un coup, aujourd'hui je me souvenais parfaitement de ma famille mais dans 4 ou 5 ans alors que j'aurais oublié des détails, leurs voix, leurs odeurs, et qui sait peut être même leurs visages je n'aurais aucun souvenir, aucune photo ni vidéo pour me rappeler de la petite cicatrice ronde que Tom avait sur le coin de l'œil droit, cicatrice qu'il avait eu à cause de la varicelle étant petit. Je ne me souviendrais peut être pas non plus de la douceur de la peau de maman grâce à sa crème qui sentait le bébé. Ni même du goût de la sauce vinaigrette que papa savait si bien préparer, il m'avait promit un jour qu'il me léguerait sa recette secrète, mais finalement je ne saurais jamais la faire comme lui.

Je ne pus empêcher une larmes descendre lentement sur ma joue, je ne fondis pas en larme comme j'aurais cru, je versais seulement une larme solitaire, comme moi. Le trajet fut assez long, je m'endormais même. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés je découvrit une immense maison en pierres anciennes, du style victorien. C'était impressionnant, je n'avais jamais vu une aussi grande maison de toute ma vie.

« Wouah, c'est ici que vous habitez ? » demandais-je obnubilée par l'imposante battisse

« Oui, et c'est aussi chez toi maintenant. » me sourit Victoria

« Cool... »

« Prends ton temps, nous te laissons visiter toute seule, ne te perds pas. »

« Pas de pièce secrète et interdite ? »

« Non bien sur que non. »

« Même pas du genre barbe bleu, une pièce avec le cadavre de tout les autres enfant ? »

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux devant mon air ébahis. Je me décidais enfin à sortir de la voiture pour aller visiter. La maison était sur trois étages, le premier se composait de l'entré, d'un salon, d'un bureau et d'une salle de sport, chaque pièces aussi grande que l'appartement où j'avais atterris un peu plus tôt dans le mois. Je me refusais à penser à ma famille, la vraie, sinon je savais que je ne pourrais pas être heureuse, enfin je savais que je ne le serrais plus jamais mais je pouvais toujours faire semblant, et pour que ça soit crédible il valait mieux que je n'ai pas les yeux rouge ni un mouchoir trempé à cause de toutes les larmes que j'aurais pu verser.

Le deuxième étage c'était la cuisine immense, une salle mangé encore plus grande et un deuxième salon toujours aussi grand. Quand au troisième étage c'était les chambre. Il y avait six chambre avec chacune une salle de bain propre. Dans chaque chambre un lit de 2 mètres sur 2 mètres, un bureau, un canapé, une télévision, un dressing et une immense bibliothèque bien garnit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, cette maison était en faite un véritable château !

Et encore je n'avais pas vu le jardin mais celui-ci était encore plus grand que le château, il y avait dans un coin un véritable coin de jeu pour tout petit, et plus grand aussi (bacs à sable, toboggan, tourniquet etc...), dans un autre coin il y avait un mini skate parc avec des rampes, des bols la totale quoi. Dans un autre endroit encore une grande jardinière, avec un potager et plus éloigné dans le jardin une grande battisse, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était il faudrait que je demande à Victoria.

Par contre je ne trouvais pas leurs chambre, peut être étais-ce une des six, mais aucunes ne semblaient habitée. Peut être avaient-il une dépendance ? Je redescendis au deuxième pour retrouver Victoria et James, ils étaient tout les deux dans le salon en pleine discution ils ne semblaient pas d'accord sur un sujet, j'espérais que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne voulais pas les gêner. Quand ils me virent ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, visiblement leur discution était privée. Je me sentais tout à coup mal à l'aise mais Victoria dissipa le mal aise aussi vite qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

« Alors la maison te plait Bella? »

« La maison ? Vous voulez dire le château ! »

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

« Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir vu votre chambre ? »

« Nous préférons appeler ça une maison. Sinon oui c'est normal que tu n'ai pas trouvée notre chambre, comme d'habitude nous avons beaucoup plus d'enfant à la maison nous avons une petit dépendance à l'extérieur. Je te montrerais où elle est au cas où. »

« Merci. »

Je leurs souris, ils étaient si gentils avec moi, surtout Victoria on voyait qu'elle s'impliquait vraiment avec les jeunes qu'ils accueillaient.

« Je voulais vous demander aussi ce qu'était le bâtiment tout au fond du jardin, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver. »

« C'est une patinoire qui ne marche que l'hiver et il y a aussi une piscine chauffée. »

Je fis les yeux ronds, rien que ca ? C'était vraiment impressionnant, ces gens étaient vraiment riches !

« Tu as choisis ta chambre Bella ? » me demanda James

Il me regardait attendant une réponse mais non, je n'avais pas choisis de chambre, tout ca était trop beau pour moi, je n'avais pas étais habituée à tout ce luxe, c'était trop ! Je me sentais mal à l'aise tout de même de venir vivre ici.

« Non, pas encore. »

« Prends ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. » me rassura Victoria

« Merci. » dis-je doucement « Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans le jardin. »

« Bien sur mais fais attention. Si tu veux aller te baigner il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. »

« Ok, merci. »

Je partis après cette petite conversation, je n'aimais pas trop comment James me regardait, ça me mettait mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je décidais d'aller tout d'abord voir le potager, il me fallut plus de dix minutes de marche pour l'atteindre, il était encore plus grand vu de près. Il y avait de tout, des fruits, des légumes, des fleurs, tout ! Je piquais une pomme bien mur dans un pommier et quelques fraises. Puis je décidais d'aller voir la piscine, le skate parc ne m'intéressait pas vu que je ne pratiquais pas, ni le parc de jeu pour enfants.

La piscine était GEANTE ! C'était une piscine olympique, de 50 mètre, on pouvait la mettre en mode piscine à vague pour surfer ou autre, il y avait aussi un jacuzzi, un hammam et un sauna. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il ne manquait plus qu'une supérette et cette endroit était mieux qu'une mini ville. Quand à la patinoire elle était magnifique, j'avais hâte de pouvoir la tester. Mais je trouvais qu'il manquait quand même un truc, j'aurais aimé une salle d'entraînement pour pouvoir continuer à me battre, à me défouler.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ? »

Je me retournais en sursautant, je n'avais pas entendu James arriver derrière moi, il semblait curieux et gardait une distance de sécurité entre nous deux. Tant mieux car il me faisait un peu peur, et je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre lui s'il arrivait quelque chose car j'étais sur de perdre vu sa carrure. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, ces épaules carré étaient assez large et il était suffisamment musclé pour me casser entre ses bras. Alors évidement je me méfiais, peut être était-il super sympa mais j'avais comme habitude de me méfier des inconnus, et encore plus de ceux dans son genre.

Il me fixait attendant une réponse, mes pensées me faisant oublier de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est vraiment magnifique. »

« Mais ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à tant de richesse. »

« Je comprends mais tu t'y habituera vite, et tu verras c'est aussi très agréable. »

« Sans doute oui. »

« Est ce que tout ca ne te suffit pas ? » demanda t-il étonné

« Bien sur que si, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas une salle de combat ? »

Il rigola franchement cette fois ci.

« Suis moi. »

C'était à mon tour d'être étonnée, aurait il une salle de boxe ou quelque chose dans le genre que je n'aurais pas vu ? Apparemment puisqu'il se dirigeait dehors, puis nous marchâmes encore plus loin au fond du jardin, même si j'étais sensée avoir confiance, je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser des questions. A présent on ne voyais même plus la maison car nous venions de nous engager dans un chemin de terre à travers un petit bois.

« Nous avons voulu cacher cet endroit, car il aurait pu en inspirer plus d'un chez nos ancien habitant, mais je pense que tu as le droit de connaître son existence. Par contre ça restera un secret entre nous... »

« Bien sur ! »

C'est alors que je la vis, c'était une petite maisonnette cachée en plein milieu des bois, je supposais que le bois leurs appartenait aussi. James prit une clef cachée dans une gouttière et ouvrit la porte. Lorsque je vis je n'en crus pas mes yeux ! Devant moi se tenait une véritable salle de sport, pas comme celle de la maison où il n'y avait qu'un tapis et vélo de course et pleins d'autre trucs du genre mémère. Non celle là c'était une authentique !

Un grand ring trônait au milieu de la pièce, des grands tapis composaient le sol et les murs sur deux mètre de hauteur. Il y avait des barres de traction et tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire des combat. James me montra aussi une petite pièce qui tenait office de vestiaire avec douche, toilette et cabine pour se changer. Je tombais tout de suite amoureuse de cet endroit !

« Tu as le droit de venir ici quand tu veux, tu trouvera des chandails et des short pour te changer, quand tu as fini prends une douche dans les vestiaire et mets toutes tes affaires sale dans un bac, les femmes de ménage viendront les récupérer. »

« Les femmes de ménage ? »

« Bien sur, nous ne faisons pas nous même l'entretien de la maison et du jardin ! »

Oui, logique tant qu'à être riche pourquoi se faire chier avec le ménage ?

« Très bien ! »

« Bon je vais allé voir Victoria, nous mangeons dans une demi heure, alors tu n'as pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour ce matin, ne sois pas en retard pour le déjeuner. Ah oui et quand tu pars referme la porte à clef et cache la clef dans la gouttière s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, pas de soucis. »

Et il partit, me laissant seule avec moi même. Je savais que si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour le déjeuné je devrais partir dans pas longtemps mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir de cette salle, je mourrais d'envie de m'entraîner, je voulais rester ici tout mon temps libre, je ne voulais plus repartir, mais je ne pouvais pas, si je restais ici et que Victoria venait me chercher et qu'elle me trouvait là je supposais que j'aurais trahi la confiance de James, et puis j'en savais peut être peut sur les familles d'accueil mais je supposais quand même qu'il était mauvais de ce faire remarquer dès le premier jour !

Alors un dernier regard en arrière et je partis n'oubliant pas de cacher la clef après avoir refermée la maisonnette. Il me fallut plus de vingt minutes pour rejoindre le château, je le savais parce que j'avais regardé la pendule à la salle de sport en partant et puis celle de la cuisine, j'avais bien fait de ne pas traîner.

« Alors comment tu trouve le jardin ? » me demanda Victoria

« Immense, comme tout le reste mais j'aime beaucoup la piscine, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir utiliser la patinoire. »

« Tant mieux ! Par contre je t'ai vue revenir de loin en rentrant, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » demanda t-elle soupçonneuse

Je sentis James se raidir, je devais garder le secret de la salle, si ca se trouve elle ne connaissais même pas son existence ?

« J'ai voulu faire le tour de la propièté mais c'était beaucoup trop grand et comme j'étais en retard pour le déjeuné j'ai voulu couper à travers bois et je me suis perdu ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis que tu croyais être en retard pour le déjeuner ? Je ne t'avais pourtant pas donné d'heure. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai l'habitude de toujours manger vers midi alors je me suis dis qu'ici ca ne faisait pas exception, de plus je voulais aider pour mettre le couvert et faire à manger. Sauf que je suis arrivée trop tard. »

J'avais utilisée la meilleur technique qu'il soit, parler d'aider à la cuisine, aucune mère (ou demi-mère) n'est capable d'y résister.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour la table ou la cuisine nous avons du personnel pour tout ça, mais c'est quand même gentil d'avoir voulu aider ! Bon alors tu avais raison nous prennons le déjeuner à midi et le repas du soir à 20 heur, ne sois pas en retard, je n'aime pas ca et le personnel non plus car il fait les repas à heure fixe, par contre pour le petit-déjeuner en semaine de cours ce sera six heure et les vacances et le week-end tu le prends quand tu veux tant que tu es la pour manger avec nous à midi. »

« D'accord pas de soucis. »

« Très bien, alors cette après midi je vais t'emmener faire les boutiques, il te faut bien des vêtements, et puis tu pourra t'acheter du maquillage aussi si tu veux, par contre tu devras aller choisir ta chambre avant de partir pour que je dise au personnel de la préparer. »

« Ok, je vous dirais ca après mangé. »

« Parfait ! Alors bonne appétit. »

James se détendit, je n'avais pas lâcher le morceaux, je devenais pour lui digne de confiance. Je mangeais en silence et ne quittais pas mon assiette des yeux, quand à Victoria et James ils parlèrent de rénover le salon du premier, je perdis vite le file de la conversation. A la fin du repas je montais au troisième et allais voir les chambres, il y avait beaucoup trop de chambre pour que je puisse choisir, alors au lieu de tourner en rond je fis une liste de critères.

Un : une fenêtre au soleil en plein après-midi

Deux : une bibliothèque de classique et fantastique

Trois : avec un moyen de sortir de la chambre par la fenêtre (au cas où)

Finalement après avoir inspectée toute les chambres je trouvais mon bonheur il y avait UNE seule chambre avec un moyen de sortir par la fenêtre, assez dangereux mais c'était évident puisque les chambres étaient au troisième étage. Par contre la bibliothèque ne se composait que de classiques, mais il restait des étagèrent libre alors je pourrais toujours en rajouter d'autres. Je regardais sur la porte pour pouvoir répéter son nom à Victoria.

C'était la chambre ''Poitou-Charente'', je trouvais bizarre de retrouver une région de France comme nom de chambre, mais toutes les autres portaient un nom identique. Je redescendis dans le salon du deuxième où se trouvait le couple.

« Alors Bella tu as trouvée ta chambre ? » demanda Victoria

« Oui, la ''Poitou-Charente'' »

« C'est un bon choix. » m'assura James

Sa phrase avait un double sens, je le sentis dans son intonation et je ne fus pas la seule car Victoria regarda son mari bizarrement pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais je ne compris malheureusement pas pour moi le double sens.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 07

Coucou et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Et oui déjà !

Merci pour les reviews et sachez que je réponds à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous partîmes faire du shopping, nous prîmes une autre voiture que celle de ce matin, elle elle n'avait pas les vitre teintées, mais était tout aussi imposante. Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue apparemment ! J'étais seule avec Victoria, je comprenais James, moi non plus je n'aimais pas faire les magasins ! Mais aujourd'hui j'y étais un peu obligée.<p>

« Et si on commençaient par les sous-vêtements ? Comme ça ce serait fait. »

« Oui, si vous voulez. »

« Ah non pas de vouvoiement avec moi, je veux que tu nous tutoie Bella. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon alors qu'est ce que tu porte comme sous-vêtements d'habitude ? »

Me demanda Victoria une fois que nous fûmes entrée dans un magasin chic de sous vêtements. Inutile de dire que je ne me sentais pas du tout dans mon élément ici ! Je crois que je n'étais jamais entrée dans un endroit pareil, les morceaux de tissus étaient présentés comme de pure joyaux et valaient tous au minimum une centaine de dollars !

« Euh, je ne sais pas, des culottes toute simple. »

« Je vois, Bella tu es jeune et belle, tu dois jouer un peu plus de tes attributs. »

Elle interpella une vendeuse qui nous lécha presque les pieds, si toutes les vendeuses étaient comme ça avec chaque client je les plaignaient !

« Mademoiselle montrez moi tout vos modèles récents de vos plus beau string. »

« Les nouvelles créations aussi ? » demanda bêtement l'autre

« Bien sur, je pense que ça fait partit des modèles récents non ? »

Victoria semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rabaisser la malheureuse qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Je la plaignais vraiment maintenant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Victoria puisse être aussi désagréable alors que jusqu'à présent elle avait dégagé une aura de bonté et de bienveillance.

« Oui, bien sur excusez moi. Veuillez me suivre par ici s'il vous plait. »

La pauvre vendeuse semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Du moins je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle nous emmena au milieu du magasin où tout les string étaient exposés dans un cercle d'étagères. Elle nous salua et me laissa seule complètement perdu avec Victoria.

« Et bien vas-y choisis, je te dirais oui ou non. »

Elle avait reprit sa voix douce, cette fille avait elle un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Je ne sais pas mais je me dépêchais d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces bouts de tissus avant de me faire crier dessus. Je lui en montrais plusieurs qui me plaisaient, elle accepta tous de me les prendre, puis lorsque j'eus fini elle m'emmena dans les autres rayons où je pus quand même choisir quelques culottes.

A la caisse le montant de mes sous-vêtements étaient faramineux mais il ne sembla pas déranger Victoria. Nous remontâmes en voiture et elle me demanda dans quels genre de magasin j'allais pour m'habiller avant, lorsque je lui répondis Zara ou Burberry elle me regarda comme si elle voyait un extra-terrestre. Encore une fois j'atterris dans un magasin chic et cher pour ne pas changer. E trouvais cependant pas mal de vêtements à mon goût, dont trois jean slim, deux short, une jupe, quelques tee-shirt et pulls. Puis elle insista pour me prendre deux robes de soirée, et une pour tout les jours.

S'ajouta à tout ca des collants, gants et bonnets pour l'hiver, plusieurs paires de chaussures, plusieurs tenus de sport et assez de maquillage pour tout une garnison ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions autant acheté et pus autant dépenser en un seul jour ! Heureusement que Victoria et James étaient riches !

« Alors Bella c'était bien ? »

Me demanda James lorsque nous fûmes enfin de retour.

« Oui, mais un peu fatiguant. »

« Je suppose oui, quand Victoria fait les boutiques elle se transforme en je ne sais quoi et devient complètement folle ! » rigola t-il

« C'est toi qui deviens fou oui quand je te force à venir avec moi pour faire les magasins ! » répliqua t-elle

« Peut être, enfin Bella tu dois avoir beaucoup de rangement à faire maintenant non ? »

C'était une manière subtile de me congédier, ils devaient parler et je n'étais pas conviée à la conversation. Je dois dire que ca aurait été mes vrais parents je serais resté dans les escaliers pour tout entendre mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oui, et j'y vais de ce pas. Encore merci pour tout. »

« De rien Bella ! » dirent-ils en cœur

Je montais en courant tout mes sacs avaient été déposés par le personnel dans ma chambre qui sentait bon le propre. Je dus mettre une heure et demi à tout plier et ranger dans le dressing. Lorsque j'eus finis je descendis pour retrouver Victoria et James au salon. Sauf que je les entendis se disputer et je ne voulais pas les déranger, alors ne savant pas quoi faire je restais plantée là dans les escaliers.

« Je l'aime bien cette gamine Vic' ! »

« Tu sais que c'est impossible, on ne peut pas la garder et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Alors ne t'attache pas trop, elle partira bientôt avec eux ! Tu dois te faire une raison, on en a déjà discuté. »

« Mais on pourrait quand même essayer de la garder ! »

« C'est impossible et tu le sais ! » cria Victoria

Je remontais les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et retournais dans ma chambre à pas de loup. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je venais d'entendre ! J'allais bientôt partir ? Mais où ? Et avec qui ? Les services sociaux ? Si ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas me garder pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? J'aurais peut être dus attendre la fin de leur conversation pour comprendre alors je décidais de redescendre pour voir si je pouvais en entendre plus sauf que non, ils n'étaient plus là. Je les cherchaient partout dans la maison mais ne trouvais aucune trace d'eux, j'allais même voir dans leur dépendance mais encore une fois personne.

Comme il était tard, je décidais d'aller dans la salle à manger les attendre, il serait bientôt vingt heure, l'heure de manger. Lorsque j'arrivais j'entendis du bruit venant de la cuisine, j'ouvris la porte croyant les avoir enfin trouvé mais à la place se tenait devant moi deux garçons de mon âge ou peut être même un peu plus vieux que moi entrain de se jeter des morceaux de carottes à la figure.

En faite je crois qu'on aurait plutôt dis un remix de la seconde guerre mondial, le premier garçon grand, brun, les yeux marron, musclé était caché derrière un placard de la cuisine et l'autre les cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur et tout aussi musclé essayait tant bien que de mal de tenir derrière une porte de placard ouverte. Ils riaient tout les deux aux éclats et on voyait qu'ils s'amusaient comme des fous !

Lorsqu'ils me virent ils se figèrent de peur, puis me détaillèrent et se relevèrent d'un même mouvement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je venais d'interrompre leur petit jeu, j'étais un peu intruse et dans cette cuisine et dans cette maison.

« Euh, salut, je cherchais Victoria et James, mais apparemment ils ne sont pas là. Désolé ne vous gênez pas pour moi je m'en vais. »

« Attends, ne pars pas ! Tu ne nous dérange pas ! Et en plus tu ne risque de ne pas trouver James ni Victoria, ils sont sortis. » me dit le plus petit des deux aux cheveux noir

« Ah... Et vous savez où ? »

« Non, mais ils partent souvent sans rien dire et généralement on ne les revois que le lendemain matin, d'ailleurs ils t'ont laissé un mot sur la table de la salle à manger. »

« Je vais allé voir alors. »

« D'accord mais tu n'as qu'à revenir après, au faite moi c'est Seth, et lui c'est »

« Jacob. » se présenta le deuxième

Lui semblait plus distant, il semblait garder ses distances avec moi. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre, à quoi bon s'attacher à une fille qui n'est que de passage dans ce magnifique château ?

« Bella. » ajoutais-je

« Enchanté ! »

Seth semblait être plus jeune que moi, peut être dans les quatorze ou quinze ans, quant à Jacob je lui donnerais seize ou dix-sept ans, je ne savais pas exactement.

« Moi aussi. »

Je sortis, en effet il y avait un mot sur la table de la salle à manger.

_Bella, _

_Nous sommes sortis, nous ne serons pas là pour le souper mais le personnel doit te préparer un repas. Tu as la maison pour toi profite-en, demande au personnel de te montrer la salle de cinéma si tu veux._

_Bonne nuit James._

La salle de cinéma ? Rien que ça ? Pourtant je ne l'avais pas vu lorsque j'avais visité la maison. Peut être que bien des salles m'avaient échappées ? Je décidais de retourner voir les garçons pour en savoir un peu plus. Lorsque j'entrais Seth me fit un grand sourire, ils avaient pendant mon absence arrêté leur petit jeu et nettoyé un peu la cuisine.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais, tu vois bien Jacob je te l'avais dis ! »

« Vous pensiez que je ne reviendrais pas ? » demandais-je curieuse

« Moi je savais que tu reviendrais mais Jacob non. »

« J'avais faim alors j'étais bien obligée de venir voir si mon repas ne brulait pas ! » plaisantais-je

Seth rigola alors que ce Jacob je dévisageait, c'était assez bizarre, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que je les avaient rencontrés sauf pour dire son nom ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était comme ça et je m'en fichais après tout, je voulais seulement manger et aller dans la salle de sport dans la forêt.

« T'inquiète, c'est presque prêt et pas du tout cramé ! On a fait un gratin de pâtes. »

« Enfin un vrai repas ! »

Cette fois-ci Jacob sourit.

« Ouais quand Vic' et James sont là on est obligés de faire des trucs super compliqués mais comme ce soir il n'y avait que toi on c'est dit que ca pourrait de faire plaisir ? »

« Et comment, j'en rêve la nuit ! Merci c'est cool. Vous allez manger avec moi ? »

« Si tu veux oui, sinon on te serre dans la salle à manger ? »

« Non ! Je préfère rester ici avec vous. »

« Pas de soucis, ah et ne fais pas attention à Jacob, c'est un sauvage. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je ne dis rien. Le gratin fut cuit deux minutes plus tard et trois de plus et nous étions à table.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a une salle de cinéma ici ? » demandais-je

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« James m'a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser si je voulais mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une. »

Seth et Jacob se lancèrent un regard surpris que je ne compris pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Personne n'a le droit d'aller dans cette salle sauf James et Victoria. »

« Jamais personne ? »

« Non, sauf quelque fois des invités. » dit Jacob, sechement

Je vois, avais-je des droits particuliers ? Je savais déjà que j'étais une invité, ceci n'était qu'un énième rappel à l'ordre mais je savais aussi que James ''m'aimait bien'' alors serait il possible que j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ?

« En tout cas c'est super bon, merci ! »

« Pas de quoi, alors tu voudra aller dans la salle de ciné ? »

« Non, je préfère aller faire un tour dehors. »

« Tu n'est pas autorisée à sortir la nuit. » me coupa Jacob

« Mais si tu nous dis où tu vas et si on viens avec toi c'est peut être possible. » rajouta Seth

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas leurs dire où j'allais, je n'avais pas le droit. Alors je fis non de la tête et la discution s'arrêta là. Je n'avais pas aimé comment m'avait parlé Jacob, il se prenait pour qui lui ? Je me dépêchais de manger et montais dans ma chambre après avoir dis bonne nuit au garçons.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'allais dans la salle de bain me laver les dents et éteignait toute les lumière. JE trouvais aussi une lampe de torche qui pourrait m'être utile et me la passais autour du coup. Nous allions tout de suite voir si j'avais vraiment la possibilité de faire le mur. J'étais au troisième, donc si en passant par la fenêtre je me loupais et tombais je risquais de gravement me blesser ou même me tuer ! Il fallait que je fasse attention.

J'ouvris la fenêtre sans bruits et me glissais dehors, il y avait un petit rebord juste sous la fenêtre et après une sorte d'échelle de décoration était à porté de main. Je refermais la fenêtre toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible et attrapais avec précaution l'échelle, heureusement que je n'était pas lourde car j'entendis le bois grincer sous mon poids. Heureusement il tint bon, bien c'était bon à savoir.

Ensuite je me mis à courir vers le petit bois sans allumer ma lampe de poche, je n'allais pas risquer de me faire repérer maintenant ! Une fois bien caché du château j'allumais ma lampe pour pouvoir me diriger à travers les bois, je retrouvais le chemin facilement et me dépêchais d'entrer dans la salle de sport. J'allumais la lumière et allais me changer dans les vestiaires.

Je commençais par un échauffement simple, quelques pontes, quelques abdos, un peu de gainage puis je me dirigeais vers les punching-ball je ne mis pas de gants, je n'en avais pas l'habitude mais je me mis quand même des bandes de protection, une fracture aurait été difficile à expliquer !

Je restais dans la salle plus de trois heures. Je me dépensais, j'évacuais tout ma peine et ma colère en frappant encore et toujours sur ce gros sac rouge, je ne faisait même pas attention à ce que je faisais me contentant de frapper sans m'arrêter. Ça me faisait un bien fou et je ne voulais pas arrêter mais la fatigue prit le dessus et je finis par m'écrouler sur les tapis. J'allais vite prendre une douche et rentrais par ma petite échelle.

C'était parfait, personne n'avaient rien vu ni entendu, je pouvais sortir de ma chambre sans me faire remarquer. Je me couchais vers onze heures et demi, je mettais le réveil de la chambre pour dix heure, je préférais me lever tôt demain comme ça je pourrais retourner à la salle de sport.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain un beau soleil brillait, je prenais mon temps avant de descendre, je savais qu'ils étaient revenus, je les entendais parler. Il ne se disputaient plus alors je descendis les voir.

« Bella ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » me demanda Victoria

« Oui, très merci. »

« Pas trop fatiguée par tes efforts de la veille ? » me demanda James

Je me raidis, il savait, je ne sais pas comment mais il savait ce que j'avais fait hier. Bien sur Victoria ne comprit pas, et elle crut que son mari parlait des magasins, mais un petit regard vers James me fit comprendre que j'avais raison quand je disais qu'il savait.

« Non, ça va. Je vais aller manger. »

« Bien sur, vas-y. » me dit Victoria

J'allais dans la cuisine, il y avait Jacob, tout seul cette fois-ci.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu veux quoi ? » me demanda t-il

« Euh, du lait et du pain ? »

« Pas de beurre ni de chocolat ? »

« Si. S'il te plait. »

Dis-je alors qu'il me servait, c'était pas possible ce mec devait vraiment avoir une dent contre moi ! Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, sinon, il serait aussi désagréable avec moi ! Je mangeais vite et sortais voir le couple qui était toujours dans le salon.

« Dites, est ce que je peux aller à la piscine ? »

« Tu iras après manger, nous mangeons dans à peine une heure et demi, tu n'aura pas le temps. Vas plutôt lire dans ta chambre, ou faire tes devoirs. »

« Ok. »

Je partis, pourquoi Victoria ne voulait-elle pas que je sorte ? C'était bizarre, surtout que dans la mesure où les cours n'avaient pas repris je n'avais pas de devoirs ! Je décidais de rester un peu dans les escalier pour en savoir un peu plus.

« Tu crois pouvoir l'empêcher de s'en aller en la gardant à la maison ? » demanda James

« Non, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Si tu continu elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose, elle n'est pas bête tu sais ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je lui dirais à midi que si elle veut sortir elle peux. Ça te vas ? »

« Oui. »

« N'oublie pas cependant ce qu'_il _nous as dit hier. »

« Je n'oublie pas, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

J'avais encore moins compris leur conversation que la dernière fois, mais je savais que mon départ était toujours à l'ordre du jour. Je décidais de monter dans ma chambre et de trouver un livre qui pourrait m'intéresser. Mon regard se porta sur ''Elle s'appelait Sarah'', je n'avais encore jamais lu ce livre mais j'en avais souvent entendu parler, de plus le film était sortit peu de temps auparavant. JE le pris et allait m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Bella à table ! »

Je sortais de ma lecture en sursautant, à table ? Ce pouvait-il que j'ai lu pendant plus d'une heure et demi sans m'en rendre compte ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je posais le livre sur la petite table basse et me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre James et Victoria. Ce livre était, vraiment envoutant, j'avais été captivée par cette histoire : deux familles que lie un terrible secret, une juive existant durant l'occupation et l'autre de notre époque essayant de savoir la vérité. Ce livre était tellement boulversant !

« Bella ? »

« Oui j'arrive ! » criais-je

Je descendais les escaliers en trombe et arrivait dans la salle à manger en un rien de temps. James et Victoria étaient déjà à table, m'attendant. J'allais m'asseoir en face d'eux. Jacob apparu dès que je fus assise et nous servi l'entrée.

« Alors que faisais tu Bella ? » me demanda Victoria nerveuse

« Oh, je suis désolé j'étais en train de lire et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Ah oui ? Et que lisais tu ? » ajouta James

« Elle s'appelait Sarah. »

Il sourit.  
>« Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce livre, tellement touchant, cette petite fille déportée avec les juifs, et son petit frère qui l'attends caché dans un placard... »<p>

J'étais étonnée qu'il ait lu ce livre, et je ne le pensais pas tant sensible non plus mais apparemment je me trompais. Comme sur beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

« Bella, nous avons des amis qui viennes nous rendre visite cette après-midi, et qui resteront certainement ce soir, donc je voudrais qu'après manger tu aille te préparer et mettre ta robe de soirée que je t'ai achetée, je tiens à ce que tu sois parfaite ! » coupa Victoria

Ce fut à mon tour de me crispais, je remarquais la même réaction de la part de James. Des invités ? Ma robe de soirée ? Soit pourquoi pas, mais bizarrement j'avais un mauvais présentement.

« Bien. » dis-je

Que pouvais je faire ou dire d'autre j'avais les mains liée, sa requête était tout à fait légitime, et je ne pouvais pas refuser. En même temps elle avait réussis son coup, je ne pourrais pas sortir du château cet après-midi. Je ne dis plus un mot du repas, et eux non plus, je sentais que James était en colère, contre qui ? Ça je ne le savais pas.

A la fin du repas Victoria monta dans ma chambre avec moi. Elle sortit ma robe de sa housse, une magnifique robe à bretelles noir en satin, dos nu et moulante. Ce n'était pas du tout mon style, jamais de ma vie je n'aurais porté un truc pareil, et jamais maman ne m'aurais autorisée à porter un truc pareil. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix pour l'acheter et j'avais encore moins le choix pour la porter.

« Va prendre une douche Bella, je vais t'apporter un soin pour tes cheveux, je les trouve tout secs. »

Sec ? Mes cheveux étaient loin d'être secs, mais j'obéis et allais prendre un douche, cinq minutes plus tard Victoria entra et me tendit un pot, ''masque soin pour cheveux sec et abimés'', à travers le rideaux de douche. Elle me tendit aussi un rasoir, et ça je l'en remerciais car si je ne me rasais pas tout de suite les jambes j'allais finir par ressembler à un bison ! Une fois sortit et séchée, elle me fit un deuxième masque pour mes cheveux puis un brushing et je dois avouer qu'elle savait y faire, lorsque j'eus enfilée ma robe j'étais magnifique !

« Ouah, c'est parfait. Merci Victoria. »

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Il te manque le maquillage ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je préfère autant rester un peu au naturel. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, et assieds toi. »

Bien, je voyais bien que je n'avais pas le choix alors je m'assis sur une chaise. Elle prit tout un tas de crayon, blush et rouge à lèvre mais pas de fond teint pour garder quand même un peu de ''naturel''. Lorsqu'elle eut finit et que je pus enfin me regarder dans le miroir je fus époustouflée par la fille que je voyais dans le miroir, de beaux yeux brun mis en valeur par un regard charbonneux, de longs cils parfaitement courbés, des lèvres rouge et sensuelles, et une petite touche de rouge sur les pommettes pour me donner un air innocent. J'étais parfaite, mais ce n'était pas moi, en aucun cas.

« C'est vraiment magnifique Victoria mais... je trouve que ca fait un peu trop... Ça ne me ressemble pas. »

« N'importe quoi ca te correspond entièrement, je n'ai fait que réveiller la magnifique jeune fille qui est en toi ! »

Tout à coup la sonnette retentit, Victoria se redressa souriante.

« Met toi un peu de parfum et descends ensuite, nos invités sont enfin arrivés ! »

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous !


	9. Chapitre 08

Coucou ! Et voilà le chapitre 8, et oui déjà, comme quoi ça passe vite !

Encore un grand merci a Grazie et Riri qui me suivent depuis le début et qui laissent avec toujours autant de gentillesse !

* * *

><p><em>Tout à coup la sonnette retentit, Victoria se redressa souriante.<em>

_« Met toi un peu de parfum et descends ensuite, nos invités sont enfin arrivés ! »_

Je me dépêchais de mettre le parfum que Victoria m'avait acheté et descendais, je savais que je ne devais pas trop tarder, Victoria avait une opinion très arrêté sur la ponctualité. Je descendis quelques marche lorsque j'entendis des voix.

_« Où est elle ? »_ disait une voix

_« Partez d'ici tout de suite, sinon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau ! »_ dit James

_« Elle est à nous ! »_ renchérit Victoria

Je ne savais qui c'était mais apparemment ce n'était pas les invités que nous attendions, je décidais de rester un peu dans les escaliers histoire d'écouter leur conversation, je ne savais pas combien ils étaient mais apparemment il me voulaient MOI. Je savais que tant que Victoria et James seraient là ils me protégeraient mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risques. Alors je descendis quelques marche encore histoire de jeter un coup d'œil sans être vu.

« Nous ne sommes pas ceux que vous attendiez apparemment. »

« Pour la dernière fois, dégagez sinon je vous tue. » dit James

« Où est elle ? »

« Nous ne vous le dirons jamais et vous ne la trouverez jamais ! »

« Vous ne la vendrez pas non plus comme toute les autres ! »

« Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ! » s'insurgea Victoria

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui parlait, mais d'après ce que disait Victoria ils étaient plusieurs. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers le salon, deux, ils étaient deux debout en face de ma famille d'accueil. L'un ressemblant à un ours, des épaules faisant trois fois les miennes, dangereux, quand à l'autre plus fluet semblais menaçant, donc tout aussi dangereux pour moi dans la mesure où ils voulaient me kidnapper.

Je mis du temps à analyser ce que je venais d'entendre, peut être trop concentrée par l'aspect physique des visiteurs mais... Me vendre ? De quoi parlaient ces deux hommes ? Jamais James ne me vendrait ! Pourquoi ferait il une chose pareil ? Et pourquoi James venait il de menacer un parfait inconnu de le tuer ? Qui était il finalement ? Je décidais de jeter un autre coup d'œil pour voir comment la situation avait évoluée dans la mesure où je n'entendais plus aucun bruit du salon.

Ils étaient là tout les quatre les uns en face des autres. Mais je remarquais un détail plus que troublant, James et Victoria tenaient en joue les deux intrus qui tenaient eux aussi des armes à feu dans leurs mains. C'était quoi ce BORDEL ? On se croirait revenu à l'époque des westerns ! Je venais de réaliser qu'une fois de plus la réalité me revenait en pleine face. Tout cet univers dans lequel j'avais essayé de reprendre pied avec la réalité venait une fois de plus de s'écrouler, je ne savais plus qui croire. Des inconnu qui accusaient ma famille d'accueil de vouloir me vendre ou bien ma famille d'accueil qui assurait vouloir le meilleur pour moi ?

Tellement de question volaient de nouveau dans ma tête, je ne savais pas quoi faire, partir ? Rester ? Encore une fois tout reprendre à zéro. Si je ne courais aucun risque je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'une telle fuite mais si j'en croyais ce que je voyais (les armes à feu, les menaces) je courais vraiment un danger quoi qu'il arrive ! J'allais me lever pour monter dans ma chambre lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. Je mit mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour empêcher mon cri de sortir, les coups ne venaient pas du salon !

« C'est trop tard, ils sont là vous ne pourrez pas la sauver, ni vous d'ailleurs ! » rit Victoria

Je n'entendis pas la réponse des deux hommes, cinq tirs assourdissant retentirent en même temps. Je savais par le bruit qu'un d'entre eux venait d'en bas, au ré de chaussé. Par contre les quatre autres venaient du salon. Je regardais pour voir ce qu'il c'était passé, je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser ce qui ce déroulait sous mes yeux, ni même pourquoi tout ça se déroulait. Lorsque je pus enfin voir ce qu'il venait de ce passer, Victoria et James étaient à terre, mort, quand au deux homme un était à moitié affaissé sur le sol se tenant l'épaule avec souffrance quand à l'autre il regardait l'escalier pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il ce déroulait plus bas.

« Elle est là ! »

Dit celui en sol, le gros baraqué, à son complice. L'autre tourna la tête vers moi et m'aperçut, je n'attendis pas mon reste et partis en courant dans ma chambre, le temps qu'il réalise que je venais de m'enfuir j'étais déjà en dans ma chambre à la refermer à clef. J'ouvris ma fenêtre sans prendre aucune précaution je sautais par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et je descendis grâce à la petite échelle. Une fois enfin en bas je me mis à courir, je ne savais pas vers où aller, je ne pouvais pas partir par la porte d'entrée, trop voyant, et apparemment ils avaient un complice du coup cette possibilité était exclue. Alors je couru jusqu'à la salle de sport cachée de James.

Je savais que si j'arrivais là bas sans me faire voir je serais en partit sauvée. D'un les trois hommes inconnus ne me trouveraient pas, et les invités du couple non plus. De toute façon j'avais décidé que je ne me laisserais pas avoir par aucun d'entre eux, maintenant je savais une chose importante : ne jamais faire confiance à personne, à présent ne plus accorder quelque chose d'aussi précieux à n'importe qui ! Je courais, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin et essayais au maximum de ne pas tomber dans la mesure où je portais une robe de cocktail.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin sous le couvert des arbres je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'allais m'enfoncer dans la forêt lorsque Jacob sortit de nul part. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne tout près de moi. Je ne lui avais jamais fait confiance, ou du moins je m'étais toujours méfiée de lui et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

« Jacob ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Viens, suis moi, je sais par où on peut s'échapper. » me pressa t-il

Maintenant je remarquais quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui que je n'avais pas remarqué au premier abord. Il ne semblait ni effrayé, ni inquiet, non il était calme, sa voix était posée. Rien chez lui ne montrait un état de trouble ou d'anxiété. Raison de plus pour me méfier de lui.

« Je vais par ici moi, suis moi tu vas voir je vais te montrer où est la sortie. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir la façon dont il me parlait et sa voix me fit penser à la sorcière de Blanche-Neige.

« Non, il ne faut pas passer par l'entrée principale elle n'est pas sur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, viens... »

« Non. »

Non, non je n'irais pas avec lui, peut être que je loupais ma seule chance de pouvoir échapper au ravisseurs à mes trousse mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de suivre Jacob, jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'égard ni même de sympathie envers moi alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi soudainement l'envie lui aurait prit de m'aider ! Je vis bien que ma réponse ne lui convint pas.

« Victoria et James sont mort tu sais ! »

« Oh. »

Sa réponse venait de confirmer mes craintes, si j'en croyais les deux hommes le couple voulait me vendre à je ne sais qui mais je savais que James hésitais car il m'appréciait beaucoup, apparemment lui n'était là que pour s'assurer que moi, je ne puisse pas échapper à mon sort, s'assurer que je sois bien livrée à mes acheteurs, et que Victoria ou James meurent ? Peut importe, un détail je supposais.

Je lui expliquais ma théorie et je vis un petit sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Bien, j'avais donc vu juste. Mais ça ne m'arrangeait pas tant que ça pour mes affaires. Son sourire innocent se changea en une expression triomphante et malveillante. J'avais vu clair dans son jeu et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde ce qui prouvait à quel point il était sur de lui.

Bien sur je n'allais pas me laisser faire, et même si je savais que c'était vraiment lâche je m'enfuie quand même. Je me mis à courir comme une détraquée vers l'intérieur des bois. J'étais sur de pouvoir le semer sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que dans la forêt il y ait plein de branches, je feuille et de troncs qui jonchent le sol, du coup en moins de trois minutes de course effrénée, je me cassais la gueule. Heureusement je ne me fis pas trop mal.

J'allais me relever lorsque soudain je vis Jacob plonger sur moi pour me plaquer au sol et m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Sauf que je savais me battre, et comment réagir. Je ramenais mes deux jambes contre moi et lorsque Jacob fut à ma portée j'utilisais mes jambes comme un levier à ressort. Résultat je réussis à renvoyer ce connard deux mètres plus loin et complètement sonné, il avait attérit sur une souche, je ne dirais pas que c'était fait exprès mais toute aide était la bienvenu.

Je me relevais et me dépêchais de repartir en courant vers la petite maisonnette, salle de sport, cachée dans les bois et à l'abri des regards. J'étais sur que je serais en sécurité là-bas, même juste pour quelques heures. Sauf que le grand baraqué qui m'avait coursé jusque dans ma chambre venait de me repérer et que j'étais plutôt dans la merde puisqu'il avait l'air de courir beaucoup plus vite que Jacob et donc que moi.

Je savais que je n'atteindrais jamais la salle de sport avant que lui me rattrape et je ne voulais pas le conduire là bas. Alors je me mit à courir encore plus vite vers le coté espérant tout de même le semer. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir mais je mis toutes mes forces dans cette course, je ne pouvais pas me laisser attraper, je risquais trop gros.

« Attends ! » cria t-il

« Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Je l'entendis souffler et sa course s'allongea, je ne pouvais plus accélérer de mon coté c'était trop pour moi. Il me sauta dessus, littéralement. Il me plaqua au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et j'en eu le souffle coupé, il n'était pas un poids plume non plus. Il se releva tout de suite, me laissant respirer sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Lâche moi ! » criais-je

« Calme toi, s'il te plait. »

Il avait une voix calme, comme si la situation n'était pas catastrophique, comme si je n'allais pas finir comme prostituée sur un trottoir ! Non il était presque à deux doigt de sourire, comme si tout allé bien, comme si tout était normale. Comme j'avais les mains libre j'en profitais pour le frapper, je réussis à lui décrocher une belle droite dans son menton et un crochet dans le ventre.

Sauf que ça ne suffit pas, bien sur je lui ai fait mal vu la manière dont il s'est replier sur lui lorsque j'ai atteint son ventre, mais il ne me relâcha pas et immobilisa mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Comme il était assis sur mon ventre j'étais totalement incapable de me défendre.

« Bon tu vas te calmer maintenant ! »

« Laissez moi ! » criais je

Il avait l'air énervé, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir mais je n'allais pas me calmer il pouvait toujours rêver. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à être doué en sport de combat car dans une manipulation que je ne compris pas je me retrouvais chargé sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il me tenait le jambes alors je ne pus pas lui donner de coup de pieds et mes coups de poings n'avait pas l'air de lui faire grand chose. Si j'avais étais un peu plus bas j'aurais pus lui mordre les fesses pour qu'il me lâche. Mais j'aurais eu trop peur qu'il interprète ça comme quelque chose de sexuel.

« Lâchez moi ! »

« Ou quoi ? » demanda t-il excédé

Ou quoi ? Bonne question je n'étais pas en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais rien faire ni rien dire, pas parce que j'étais immobilisée mais parce que je n'avais rien pour marchander, rien à dire et rien à faire. J'étais foutu !

_''Papa, maman... Tom ! Je suis tellement désolé, je n'y arrive pas, je... aidez moi !'' _murmurais-je pour moi même

Tout à coup je me sentis poser à terre un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire. Je ne réussis pas à garder mon équilibre et tombais par terre. Une deuxième paire de bras se chargea de me relever, je paniquais et envoyais un coup de poing par derrière, il attérit directement dans les cotes du deuxième homme.

« Merde Bella ! »

Je me retournais surprise d'entendre mon prénom et découvris que je venais de frapper Seth. J'étais surprise de le voir ici. Voir même interloquée, Seth serait-il comme Jacob ? Est ce que lui aussi travaillait pour mes acheteurs ? J'en tombais sur le cul, même Seth, ce gamin qui avait l'air si innocent... ! C'était vraiment aberrant, toutes les personnes qui m'ont approchés depuis le meurtre étaient soit flic, soit trafiquant d'humains.

« Bon tu l'emmène au point de rendez-vous. Je pars récupérer les autres et j'arrive. »

« Ok, J. nous rejoins ? » demanda Seth

« Ouais, dans la voiture. »

J? Jacob ? Oh merde, oui j'étais belle et bien entre les mains de mes trafiquants. Ils allaient m'emmener là où d'autre sont censé venir m'acheter. Voilà en à peine trente minutes je venais de passer de jeune fille de 16 ans à tas de viande à vendre. Et quelques jours plus tôt j'avais une famille aussi, alors que maintenant je me retrouvais toute seule, sans personne, juste avec moi sur qui compter.

Je n'avais plus le choix, j'étais obligée de les suivre. Alors je montais dans la voiture qui était garée juste à coté. Une grande berline noir aux vitres tintés, je m'installais confortablement contre une portière. Bien sur il y avait une sécurité enfant, ils avaient pensé à tout. Je mis ma ceinture, Seth monta et démarra l'engin. Je ne dis pas un mot me contentant de regarder au dehors, de m'imaginer libre. Et si je l'avais été ? Qu'aurais je fait ? Il aurait fallut que je survive, déjà une nuit, puis une semaine, puis un mois. Aurais je réussis ? Certainement, j'avais toujours eu un très bon sens de la survie, il ne m'avait jamais trompée sauf jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Au bout de cinq minute de route la voiture s'arrêta, et Jacob monta à coté de moi. Je me serrais un peu plus contre la portière ce qui le fit sourire, pas moi.

« Tu vas voir Bella là où on va t'emmener il y a plein de gens impatient de te voir ! Surtout un. » me dit Jacob sarcastiquement

Je lui jetais un regard noir et il rigola ouvertement.

« Arrête Jacob !Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer. » dit Seth

Bien sur ! Je devais tenter quelque chose, il fallait absolument que je m'échappe, j'avais essayé d'accepter mon sort mais je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'avouer vaincu pas sans tenter une dernière chose. Il fallait que je maitrise Jacob, mais comment ? Je réfléchis encore cinq minutes puis prit d'une pulsion je me jetais sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas bien sur et fut surpris. J'étais à califourchon sur son ventre, bloquant ses jambes. Avant d'immobiliser ses bras je le tapais à la mâchoire en oubliant pas de sortir mes pouces pour ne pas me faire mal.

Il encaissa plutôt bien le coup, alors je recommençais encore une fois, puis une troisième. Je me défoulais, je faisais sortir toute ma rage en le frappant. Je crois que Seth criait derrière moi mais je n'entendais pas trop concentrée sur Jacob. Son nez saignait, sa lèvre était fendu, un coquard commençait à prendre forme sur son œil gauche. Puis il m'attrapa les bras, m'empêchant de le taper encore une fois.

Je le regardais avec horreur, lorsque je vis ce que je venais de faire... C'était vraiment horrible, je l'avais défiguré, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais de faire. Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Comment avais je pus faire ça ? J'étais un monstre, un vrai monstre. Je n'entendais toujours pas ce que disais Seth mais je sentis la voiture s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit à coté de moi et je me sentis soulevée dans les airs. Puis l'air frais me frappa le visage. J'étais assise par terre. Et les sons revinrent, les oiseaux qui chantaient dehors m'insupportaient, comment les oiseaux pouvaient ils encore chanter après ce que je venais de faire ?

« Jacob est ce que ça va ? Jake ? » disait Seth

« Ça va... Elle est où cette pute ? Je vais lui faire sa fête, tu vas voir elle va regretter d'être née cette connasse, merde putain regarde mon visage ! »

J'entendis la portière se refermer violemment, j'attendais que les coups viennent mais ils ne vinrent jamais. Surprise je relevais les yeux. Jacob était enfermé dans la voiture et Seth se tenait contre la portière pour que Jacob ne la défonce pas.

« Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je »

« C'est bon Bella, il faut juste qu'il se calme. Je peux te faire confiance ? »

« oui je suis tellement désolé... »

« Arrête, c'est bon. »

Je n'avais plus du tout envie de fuir, si je pouvais faire de telles horreur je ne devais pas rester seule, j'aurais pu le tuer, j'aurais pu lui faire vraiment plus de mal s'il ne m'avait pas arrêté. Je ne méritais pas plus qu'un tas de viande finalement. C'était vraiment horrible, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pus devenir cette fille, je savais que je devais rester forte et veiller sur moi mais pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas devenir une brute, une tueuse !

J'entendis au loin un bruit, comme un coup de feu mais en beaucoup plus fort. Je tournais la tête surprise et mon regard croisa une roquette qui fonçait droit sur nous. Seth l'avais vu aussi et il se jeta sur moi. J'étouffais un peu sous son poids mais lorsque j'entendis la voiture exploser à coté de nous je compris que Seth n'avais pas voulu m'écraser mais au contraire me protéger. Lorsque je fus sur qu'il n'y avait plus de danger je poussais Seth.

Jacob. Merde il était encore dans la voiture tout à l'heure. Lorsque je relevais les yeux je vis qu'il était mort, il ne restait presque plus rien de la voiture sauf quelques débris par ci par là. Et ça aussi c'était de ma faute... Je me retournais vers Seth, MERDE ! Il saignait de partout et un grand morceaux de verre du pare-brise c'était logé dans son dos.

« Seth ? Seth ! Réveille toi, Seth ! »

« Be-bella... Va... t'en ! Vi-te cours... »

« Non je ne te laisserais pas içi, s'il te plait lève toi je vais te porter, Seth s'il te plait... »

« Pars. »

Je pleurais, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ils étaient mort, tout les deux à cause de moi. Tout ce qui me touchait finissais par mourir, mes parents, mon frère, James, Victoria, Jacob, Seth... Tous, ils tombaient comme des mouches autour de moi. Je ne devais pas rester là, il fallait que je parte. Alors je me levais et me mit à courir, je suivis la route j'allais certainement me faire attraper par ce qui avaient lancer la roquette mais je m'en fichais, je devais courir pour essayer de leurs échapper. Parce que Seth me l'avait demandé, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, la seule chose que je savais faire, prendre la fuite.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison la voiture ne me rattrapa pas, je ne pense pas que je courais si vite que ça, peut être qu'elle ne m'avait pas poursuivi ? Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Peut m'importait maintenant, j'étais en vie et libre c'était le plus important.

* * *

><p>Voilà pas trop déçu que je m'arrête içi ?<p>

Oubliez pas le bouton vert... :)


	10. Chapitre 09

Voilà le chapitre 9, ça fait super longtemps que vous me suivez et je suis super contente que vous soyez toujours avec moi puisque dans un sens ça veut dire que cette fiction vous plait ! :)

Un grand merci à **Grazie** (merci de toujours être une aussi fidèle lectrice!), **Riri** (toi aussi, merci de continuer de me suivre!), **Milou** (merci pour ta review qui m'a faite super plaisir!) et **Bellaeva** (un grand merci à toi aussi!). Bien sur je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux (et nouvelles) !

**/!\/!\ Attention il y aura une scène choquante dans le chapitre/!\/!\**

* * *

><p>J'avais longtemps courus, toute la journée il me semble, puis j'avais fini par m'arrêter lorsque la nuit était tombée. Je ne pleurais plus maintenant, j'avais séché mes larmes et je m'étais faite à l'idée que maintenant je devrais vivre toute seule, je ne devrais plus jamais allé dans une autre famille d'accueil. J'étais dangereuse pour tout le monde, alors j'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule survivre, me trouver un endroit où vivre, peut être me trouver un boulot pour survivre, ou voler ? Non, je ne devais pas voler les pauvres gens qui eux travaillaient dur pour acheter des choses.<p>

Quitte à mourir de faim... C'était tout ce que je méritais de toute façon. Plus jamais je ne pourrais parler à qui que ce soit, je devais aussi faire attention aux autres, ceux qui voulaient m'acheter. Il ne fallait pas que je retombe entre leurs mains. Sinon il y aurait encore des morts, car seul ces gens là avaient de telles armes de destruction massive. Alors je devais rester seule, pour le reste de mes jours.

Mais pour cette nuit je devais trouver un endroit où je pourrais rester au chaud, sans risquer de me faire reconnaître, peut être que ma photo était passée aux infos ? Étais-je recherchée ? Je ne prendrais aucun risques. Mais j'avais froid, j'étais toujours en robe de soirée et même si elle était un peu déchirée en bas elle restait super belle et dénudée. Et je n'avais ni veste, ni manteau et même si nous étions toujours en été les nuits étaient froides.

Je marchais dans une rue de la ville de New York, tout était sombre autour de moi, je n'étais pas rassuré de plus je ne connaissais pas cette ville, j'étais totalement paumée. Au loin j'entendis des voix, je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer si il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et le temps que je me décide pour changer de route le groupe était arrivé à quelques pas de moi.

« Salut ! Tu viens à la fête toi aussi ? » me demanda une fille

Elle devait avoir mon âge à peu près, ses habits semblaient classe à l'origine mais ils étaient tout déchiré sur les cotés et le bas. Un peu comme les miens mais ça semblait mieux fait, comme si elle l'avait fait volontairement. Surprise je regardais le reste des personnes qui l'accompagnait. Il y avait deux autres fille et trois garçons. Puisque je ne déteignait pas dans le paysage je décidais de jouer le jeux.

« Ouais je vais à la fête mais je me suis perdu, je ne retrouve plus le chemin. »

« Cool... Viens nous on sait où c'est ! » dit un des garçons

« Je vous suis. »

C'est comme ça que je m'incrustais dans le groupe, c'était déjà moins louche que d'être toute seule et je serrais en même temps un peu protégée. Je les suivis jusque à l'entrée d'une boite de nuit, elle semblait assez grande et l'entrée était gardée par deux gorilles. Je crus que j'aurais des problèmes pour entrer mais je passais avec le groupe sans qu'on ne me demande quoi que ce soit. Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur, je me détachais du groupe discrètement ne souhaitant pas passer la soirée avec eux.

J'allais au bar, j'avais soif, mais je n'avais pas d'argent. Alors je m'assis seulement et observais le monde qu'il y avait. Je dus passer une bonne heure comme ça à détailler les gens ils avaient à peut près tous le même look que moi, mais si eux avaient des habits déchirés c'était intentionnelle.

« Que fait une jeune fille seule dans un endroit pareil ? »

Je me retournais surprise que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine environ. Il me souriait, il se voulait peut être séduisant mais je pouvais voir des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes, et ses pupilles dilatés m'en disaient long sur son état d'ébriété.

« Rien de particulier, la même chose que beaucoup d'autre jeunes filles je suppose. »

Je voulais qu'il parte je n'avais pas besoin de m'encombrer d'un homme en manque de sexe qui pensait avoir une chance avec une fille de seize ans. Le genre d'homme qui se croient beau, et riche, qui se croient tout permis. Alors j'allais l'éconduire en douceur, pour ne pas blesser sa fierté et me le mettre à dos.

« Oh, je suis mal poli j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Alec. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Nina. »

« Vous prendrez bien un petit verre Nina ? »

« Merci mais je ne bois pas. »

« De l'eau alors ? »

« Si j'avais voulue de l'eau j'en aurais commandé vous savez. »

« Alors tu veux peut être simplement prendre un peu de bon temps avec moi ? »

« Non plus. J'attends quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui ? » il semblait intéressée maintenant

« Oui, un ami. »

« Votre ami ? »

« Peut être mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

« Je suis le gérant de la boite alors je pourrais très bien faire entrer plus vite votre ami ? »

« Non merci, je vais attendre, j'ai tout mon temps. »

« Alors acceptez au moins un verre pour m'excuser de mes mauvaises manières ? »

Je savais que si je disais non il ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle de toute la soirée.

« Juste un verre d'eau alors. »

Il m fit un grand sourire et alla voir le barman pour notre commande. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec mon verre d'eau et une vodka à la main. Il me tendit mon verre, je le pris et le bus d'un coup. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais soif jusqu'à maintenant !

« Vous en voulez peut être un autre ? » demanda t-il serviable

« Merci, mais ça va aller. Savez vous où sont les toilettes ? »

« Au fond à gauche, porte rose. »

« Merci. »

Je me levais de ma chaise, j'eus un petit étourdissement qui passa bien vite, mais je chancelais sur mes jambes, j'allais devoir me dépêcher à trouver un endroit où dormir parce que je commençais vraiment à fatiguer. Je me traçais un chemin à travers la foule puis je trouvais enfin la porte rose que m'avait indiqué Alec. Lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais le teint blafard mes mains tremblaient, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte avant.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivais ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passait ? Pourquoi je me sentais si mal tout à coup ? Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, mes joues étaient brûlantes. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, je voulu regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer mais je ne vis pas, ou plutôt je voyais flou. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivais ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nina, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. »

La voix me paraissait venir de loin mais je la reconnu quand même, c'était Alec. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passait ?

« Je crois que mon petit cocktail à fait sont effet. » rajouta t-il

Son petit cocktail ? Oh mon dieu, le verre d'eau ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance ! Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait donné mais j'étais à la limite de l'inconscience, je luttais pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps mais je pouvais encore entendre et voir malgré une vision flou. Je ne pouvais plus parler non plus, j'essayais, je voulais crier appeler à l'aide que quelqu'un me sauve. On étaient en train de traverser la boite j'entendais les gens autour de moi. Mon ouïe était comme plus développée dans la mesure où je ne voyais presque plus.

Puis vint le froid, on étaient dehors, j'entendais le klaxon de quelques voitures mais elles étaient vraiment loin. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait mais je ne pouvais rien y faire et personne ne nous avaient arrêté lorsque nous étions sortis. Puis il me posa, contre un mur d'après la dureté et la froideur que je sentais contre mon dos.

« Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps tout les deux, qu'est ce que tu en dis ma jolie ? »

Sa voie était rauque, il avait complètement changé. Il était passé de mec relou mais quand même un peu sympa à obsédé sexuel qui venait de droguer une fille de seize et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui allait ce passer maintenant. J'étais totalement à sa merci, je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais finalement peut être que je le méritais, peut être est ce que c'était ma punition pour tout le mal que j'avais fait ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire, j'avais réussis à me sortir des pires situation pour en arriver là : dans une ruelle où j'allais plus que certainement me faire violer. Je ne crois pas avoir mérité ça, vraiment pas !

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer... Je vais prendre mon temps et bien te préparer ! » rigola t-il

Quel connard, si j'avais pus je lui aurais casser la gueule, je l'aurais frappé jusqu'à ce que mes mains saignent et soient couverte de son sang. Je lui aurais cassé la gueule et il aurait compris, je lui aurais même coupé les couille si j'avais pu pour qu'il ne recommence jamais ! Je... je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais me faire violer. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour m'achever.

Je sentis ses mains s'insinuer sous ma robe. Ses doigt me caresser le ventre, puis s'introduire sous mon soutien gorge. Je le sentis me caresser les seins en les malaxant, il me faisait mal. Puis tout d'un coup il me pinça un téton. Je voulu crier mais aucun sons ne sortit de ma bouche, je voulais me débattre mais pas un de mes membres ne bougea. Puis ses mains descendirent lentement, vers ma culotte, je ne voulais pas !

Pitié ! Faite qu'il me laisse, faite le partir, je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas ! S'il vous plait ! Ses doigt étaient sur l'élastique de ma culotte, je le sentis la faire descendre doucement et je ne pouvais toujours rien faire. Lorsque j'eus ma culotte au bas des jambes il la lâcha. Puis ses mains remontèrent doucement vers mon centre. Non ! Pas comme ça ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Il me caressa, doucement puis introduit un doigt en moi.

Ça faisait mal, je voulais qu'il arrête, qu'il disparaisse. Je sentis du sang couler le long de mes jambes. Je l'entendais marmonner, il semblait prendre son pied.

« Hum si serré, et encore vierge en plus. Oh oui je vais prendre mon temps pour m'occuper de toi... »

Puis plus rien, je ne sentis plus rien. Il avait arrêté ses mouvement, ses gestes sur moi. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, est ce que mes prières avaient étaient entendus ?

« Lâche la. » dit une voix

Je ne reconnu pas la voix, qui était ce mystérieux sauveur ? En tout cas je ne pouvais que le remercier pour son intervention.

« Sinon quoi ? Hein qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me taper ? »

« Ou te tirer dessus. »

Je sentis Alec se tendre à coté de moi. Est ce que l'autre aurais vraiment une arme ? Apparemment oui puisque je sentis les mains d'Alec se retirer de mon corps. C'était merveilleux, de ne plus le sentir sur moi, dans moi. Je ne savais pas qui était l'autre mais je le remerciais déjà.

« Maintenant tu te lève. »

Il se leva, j'avais ouvert les yeux pour voir malgré ma vision brouillée.

« Fais trois pas vers le fond de la ruelle. »

Un cul de sac, c'était un cul de sac, qu'allais faire l'autre ? Alec fit trois pas.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. »

L'autre ne dis rien.

« C'est quoi la drogue ? »

« GHB. »

Puis j'entendis un coup de feu qui retentit dans toute la ruelle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de tuer Alec. Son corps s'affaissa et une mare de sang commença à se former à coté de lui. Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir.

« Est ce que ça va ? » demanda la voix

Je ne pouvais pas mais de toute façon je ne voulais pas répondre, et si je disais quelque chose de mal ? Si lui aussi venait pour me violer ? Après tout chacun son tour non ? Je le sentis s'accroupir à coté de moi. Allait il continuer ? Il pouvait directement m'achever, je préfèrerais encore mourir plutôt que vivre après ce qu'il venait de ce passer ! Une de ses mains passa sous mes jambes, une autre dans mon dos. Je ne comprenais pas, voulait il m'allonger pour pouvoir mieux me violer ? Remarque ca semblait logique, de cette façon il aurait certainement un meilleur angle ?

Sauf que je me sentis soulevée de terre, je voulus me débattre, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche je préférais qu'il me laisse par terre toute seule. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas ses projets car je sentis qu'il s'était mit à marcher. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais froid, j'étais sale, je ne méritais pas mieux que de rester par terre dans la rue, dans mon sang.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, je suis désolé. »

Désolé ? Pourquoi était il désolé ? Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, je n'en avais pas besoin.

« Tu peux être tranquille maintenant tu es en sécurité repose toi. »

En sécurité ? Il semblait croire à ce qu'il disait, alors soit c'était un sacré menteur soit il croyait vraiment dur comme fer à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Alors je choisis de le croire, peut être que je me trompais et que j'allais regretter ma décision mais j'étais fatiguée de luter, j'étais fatigué de devoir me débrouiller, fatiguée de voir les gens mourir et surtout je me sentais salie, je ne voulais plus penser à tout ça. Alors j'arrêtais, je cessais de luter et plongeais dans l'inconscience.

Mon sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars, je n'arrêtais pas de revivre en boucle tout ce que je venais de vivre depuis ce jour où j'étais partie chercher du lait. J'avais beau crier et me débattre rien n'empêchait ces évènements de se reproduire encore et encore. De temps en temps j'entendais des voix au loin qui me disaient des choses rassurantes, je le savais à l'intonation qu'avaient leurs voix. Il y avait une voix qui revenait plus souvent que les autres elle était toujours triste, et une bien plus enjouée que toutes les autres aussi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis mais lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut il faisait nuit. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression de toujours me réveiller la nuit ? Je regardais autour de moi, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Ça ressemblait à une chambre de garçon, rien de très particulier, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus et une grande armoire. J'étais dans un lit, sous des couverture, il y avait trois couche de couvertures mais j'avais quand même un peu froid. J'entendis du bruit derrière la porte alors je fis semblant de dormir. Je ne voulais pas savoir où j'étais ni imaginer ce qu'il allait ce passer maintenant. Alors je m'enfouis sous la couette juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

« Elle dort encore. » dit une voix féminine

« Il faudrait la réveiller non ? » demanda une voix inquiète

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais. C'était celle qui me parlait quand je faisais mes cauchemars, celle qui essayait de me rassurer mais qui restait toujours triste et inquiète. Celle d'un homme puis je me rendis compte que c'était cette même voix qui était dans la ruelle. Celle de l'homme qui avait tué Alec et qui m'avait dit que j'étais en sécurité. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, avait il finalement dit la vérité ?

Une main souleva la couverture mettant mon visage à nu, je fermais mes yeux avec force. Je ne bougeais plus d'un cil, une main caressa mon visage elle était douce, celle de la fille certainement.

« Non, il faut lui donner le temps. » dit elle

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, laisse là, elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête à mon avis avec tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé elle à besoin de repos. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas blessée après ce qu'il est arrivé à Jacob et Seth... »

« Pas blessée ? Tu rigole j'espère ! »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui. Très bien on la laisse dormir mais si elle n'est pas réveillée demain matin je la réveillerais ! »

« Oui allé sort. Il faut la laisser tranquille. »

Je n'étais pas en sécurité, j'avais été naïve encore une fois de me croire en sécurité. Ces gens, qui avaient l'air si gentils pourtant, étaient de mèche avec Jacob et Seth. Ceux qui voulaient me vendre à des trafiquants de fille. C'était certainement ce qu'ils allaient faire eux aussi dès que je me serait réveillée. Alors je ne pouvais pas rester, je devais m'enfuir encore une fois. Dès que j'entendis la porte se fermer je me levais. Je n'avais plus ma robe, non je portais un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi et un mini short. J'avais de nouveau sous-vêtements aussi, une culotte en coton très confortable. Et toujours le même soutient gorge que celui que je portais avant.

Je ne sais pas ce que je devais penser de tout ça ? Déjà je pouvais être sur que quelqu'un m'avait déshabillée, lavée et rhabillée. Bon après tout si ils voulaient me vendre, autant que je sois propre et changée, mais je ne comprenais pas trop le choix de mes vêtements. Pourquoi un tee-shirt taille XL ? Ce n'était pas du tout sexy et ca ne me mettais pas en valeur non plus. Je dois avouer que je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, je devais partir.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, il y avait un peu de hauteur, j'étais au premier mais je ne devrais pas me faire trop mal si je sautais. En plus la fenêtre n'étais pas fermée à clefs, j'essayais de l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit mais elle grinça quand même un peu. Je devais me dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne débarque dans la chambre. Sauf que à peine avais-je posé une jambe de l'autre coté de la fenêtre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

Bien sur je n'étais pas fière de m'être faite prendre mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, il me faisait peur. Déjà parce que avec ce qu'il c'était passé hier je ne pouvais faire confiance à un homme. Quand je le vis je le reconnu immédiatement. C'était _lui _! Lorsque je rencontrais se regard, ses yeux si profond. Il approcha et me saisit par le bras, me faisant tomber de la fenêtre.

Alors je me mit à crier, parce que j'avais peur, parce que je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemar, parce que j'étais fatiguée et que je ne voulais plus qu'aucun homme ne me touche encore moins lui. Bien sur mes cris ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et bientôt des gens entrèrent. Je ne vis pas qui ils étaient ni combien ils étaient car dès que j'avais été ramené sur le sol de la chambre je m'étais pliée en boule au sol, la tête entre les genoux et les yeux fermement clos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Edward ? » demanda la fille de tout à l'heure inquiète

« Elle essayait de sauter par la fenêtre ! »

« Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle s'est mise à crier comme ça ? » demanda un autre garçon

« Pour rien je l'ais peut être tirée un peu brusquement c'est tout. »

C'est là que je reconnus la voix, c'était la même que celle de la rue et la même qui me parlait durant des heures lorsque je faisais mes cauchemars. Non c'était impossible ! Cet Edward, l'assassin de ma famille, serait celui qui m'aurait secouru alors que je me faisait... Et se serait le même qui aurait essayé de me rassurer pendant des heures alors que je faisais des mauvais rêves ? Non je ne pouvais le croire !

« Bon allé tout le monde dehors, laissez nous ! » reprit la fille

A mon grand étonnement ils sortirent tous et je me retrouvais seule avec cette fille. J'étais toujours dans la même position mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner.

« Je m'appelle Rosalie. »

Peut être attendait elle une réponse ? Je ne savais pas mais en tout cas je n'étais pas prête à ouvrir la bouche car je sentais que si je laissais le moindre sons sortir je ne pourrais m'empêcher de crier d'horreur devant tout ce qu'il c'était passé, de pleurer sur mon pauvre sort et si je commençais je n'étais pas prête de m'arrêter, alors je ne dis rien.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Edward... Il m'a raconté lorsqu'il t'a trouvé. »

Je me tendis à la mention de cette fameuse nuit.

« Ne t'inquiète il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant, et s'il m'en a parlé c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. »

Je commençais à prêter une oreille plus attentive à son discours, ce qu'elle venait de dire avait attisé ma curiosité. Pourquoi Edward aurait il raconté ça à cette fille et seulement elle ?

« S'il m'a dit ca à moi c'est parce que je suis la plus à même pour te comprendre, c'est parce que j'ai moi aussi été violée. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire que le fait de savoir ça ne me rendait pas plus attentive à cette Rosalie, puisqu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écouter rien que par respect.

« Je sais que pour l'instant tout ça te semble insurmontable, et ca l'est, du moins tant que tu ne laissera pas quelqu'un t'aider. Je ne dis pas que ce doit forcement être moi, même si je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, mais tu dois essayer de faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour lui parler et ne pas te renfermer sur toi même. Je sais que tu te sens sale, et que tu as peur et envie de crier de t'arracher la peau pour laver ton corps que tu pense sali et impure. Je sais aussi que dans les prochains jours et mois même dès que tu verras un homme ton cœur s'emballera, tu reverra des flashs de cette soirée, tu ressentira encore ses mains sur ton corps, sa voix, tout jusque dans les moindres détails. Et je sais qu'à ce moment là tu n'aura qu'une envie, celle de mourir pour ne plus ressentir tout ça, tu voudras en finir parce que ca te paraitra insurmontable. Mais je sais aussi que tu finira par réapprendre à faire confiance aux homme, même réapprendre à aimer. Et un jour, qui te semble certainement plus que improbable ou alors vraiment très très lointain pour le moment tu pourra repenser à ce jour en ne ressentant plus rien parce que tu seras dans les bras d'un homme qui t'aimera et tu aura peut être des enfants. Tout ca pour te dire que ce n'est pas aussi désespéré que ca en a l'air et que je suis là pour toi et surtout que tu n'es pas toute seule parce que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. »

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop choqué ? :s<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10

Et le chapitre 10 ! et oui nous venons de passer la dizaine !

Heureuse de vous gardez avec moi ! Un grand merci à Grazie, Riri, Bellaeva, Choupine et Milou pour leurs reviews !

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais pas dire que son petit discours m'avait laissée indifférente. Seulement ce qu'elle m'avait dit n'était pas totalement vrai. Jamais je ne referais confiance à un homme, par parce que je ne voudrais pas mais parce que je n'en aurais pas l'occasion. Elle avait beau faire de beau discours il ne fallait pas oublier que leurs but, à tous était de me vendre comme esclave sexuel. Alors oui peut être que dans son cas tout ça avait marché mais ce ne serait jamais pareil avec moi. Ça ne pourrait pas être pareil.<p>

Alors je ne dis rien, la laissant croire qu'elle avait parfaitement accompli sa bonne action, comme ça elle au moins elle aura sa conscience tranquille. Comme je ne disais ni ne faisais rien elle partit. Je préférais, c'était mieux comme ça autant ne pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit puisque j'allais encore perdre tout le monde.

« Alors ? Elle t'a dis quelque chose ? » demandait Edward

« Non, mais je crois que tu devrais lui parler. »

« Ouais, j'y vais. »

Oh non, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec lui, ce garçon avait un putain de problème de comportement et je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je ne voulais pas de lui avec moi dans une pièce fermée. Mais apparemment je n'avais pas le choix puisqu'il entra. Moi j'étais toujours dans la même position. Il m'observa un petit moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé. »

Désolé ? Il rigolait j'espère !

« Tue moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plait tue moi. »

« Quoi ! Je … Non ! Mais ca va pas toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu les as déjà tous tués ! Pourquoi pas moi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? »

« Toi ! C'est toi qui les a tué, Tom ma mère et mon père alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'accorder ça ? Je ne veux pas vivre si c'est pour finir comme esclave sexuel ! Alors tue moi ! »

« Je... J'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait tu me demande ça ! »

Il était vraiment en colère et sortit en claquant la porte. Je l'entendis mettre un coup de poing dans la cloison du mur près de la porte mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était tant en colère après tout ma demande était tout à fait légitime ! Je ne lui demandais que de finir le travaille ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais encore une fois je me retrouvais seule. J'allais dans le lit histoire de m'étendre un peu. Je crois que je dus m'endormir quelques heures.

A mon réveil un plateau rempli de victuailles attendait au pied de mon lit, je me jetais littéralement dessus, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je mourrais de faim. Je mangeais tout, il ne restais plus rien sur le plateau lorsque Rosalie entra dans la chambre. J'avais un peu honte mais après tout c'était bien pour moi non ?

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda t-elle

« Mieux. »

Elle sourit en voyant le plateau à mes pieds.

« Tu as encore faim ? »

« Non merci. »

Je voulais lui poser des question, je voulais avoir des réponses mais je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, comme Edward ? Je ne voulais pas me la mettre à dos, si elle pouvait interférer dans ma vente pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

« Pourquoi as tu demandé à Edward de te tuer ? » demanda t-elle de but en blanc

« Je ne veux pas être vendu ! »

« Quoi ? »

Elle semblait désarçonnée par ma réponse, ce que je ne compris pas trop.

« Je sais que vous allez me vendre comme esclave sexuel ou je ne sais quoi mais je ne veux pas s'il vous plait ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais je ne veux pas être vendu... »

« Tu rigole ? »

« De quoi ? »

C'était à moi d'être perdu, Rosalie semblait tout à coup en colère elle aussi, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était contre moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit elle ramassa mon plateau et sortit de la chambre comme une furie, ce que je ne compris pas non plus. Qu'avais je encore fait ? Je me collais contre la porte pour entendre ce qu'il allait ce passer lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix venant de plus loin, de trop loin même pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il ce disait. Tant pis, je n'étais peut être pas censé savoir ça ? Le reste de la journée passa sans que je ne reçoive aucune autre visite. C'était mieux comme ça je ne voulais voir personne de toute façon !

J'étais en train de sommeiller sous les couvertures lorsque la poignée de la porte tourna, je n'avait pas reconnu le bruit des pas, je ne les avais même pas entendus à vrai dire alors je ne savais pas qui pouvait bien entrer, j'étais sur mes gardes. Je ne reconnu pas tout de suite la personne qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre, un grand brun, vraiment baraqué, le bras en écharpe ! Merde... ! Je venais de le reconnaître, c'était celui qui c'était prit une balle lorsqu'ils avaient tués Victoria et James ! Je me reculais précipitamment contre le mur du fond de la chambre, je ne voulait pas qu'il me punisse pour _ça _!

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais. »

Sa voix était douce et se voulait certainement rassurante mais les souvenirs que je gardais de lui étaient tout sauf rassurant alors son petit manège ne prenait pas cependant je voulais savoir pourquoi est ce qu'il venait ici me voir, peut être allait il enfin me révéler quand je serais enfin vendu ? Je l'espérais, vraiment, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans la peur et l'attente.

« Je n'en sais rien non, justement. »

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Je hochais la tête pour dire oui.

« Je te fais peur ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.  
>« Pourquoi ? »<p>

« Parce que vous avaient tué ma famille d'accueil, et que vous allez bientôt me vendre ! »

Il ne sembla pas trop étonné par ma réponse mais elle sembla l'attrister pour je ne sais quelle raison, moi j'essayais de garder la face et de ne pas m'effondrer encore une fois.

« Il y a certaines chose dont il faut que nous te parlions je crois. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui, moi et Rosalie ainsi que Edward et Jasper. »

« NON ! »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous tu sais ? »

« Je ne veux pas, NON, veux pas, pas encore, stop, trop, je veux pas, je peux pas, je... »

« Bella ? Bella ! » s'était-il mit à crier

Moi j'étais dans une sorte de transe, je ne le voyais plus, je ne voyais plus rien d'ailleurs, sauf _cette nuit là_. Je le revoyais, en train de passer ses mains sous ma robe, de me voler mon innocence, de me prendre la seule chose qui me restait. J'étais sale, salie et je ne pouvais plus rien pour y remédier. Je repris conscience de la réalité lorsque deux bras me prirent, me rendant prisonnière d'une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Je m'écroulais au sol en pleurant, incapable de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait je choisis de laisser couler mes larmes me laissant aller dans cette étreinte protectrice, m'y accrochant comme à une bouée. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je continuais de pleurer mais lorsque mes larmes cessèrent enfin, faute d'eau pour les alimenter, j'étais toujours accrochée à ma bouée comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix, c'était Edward, je me crispais un moment puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien à craindre dans ces bras, sinon il me serait déjà arrivé quelque chose.

« Oui. » dis je d'une voix cassée

« Tant mieux, tu étais devenue complètement folle tout à l'heure alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de t'empêcher de te faire du mal, tu essayais de te taper la tête contre les murs... »

« Oh, merci ! » dis je avec un petit sourire

« Si je te lâche tu ne vas pas recommencer ? »

« Si tu me lâche tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me faire du mal ? »

Il soupira, déçu.

« Non, il faut vraiment qu'on te parle. »

Je secouais la tête, oui, je crois qu'il était temps de parler. Il me lâcha à mon assentiment et se leva. Moi je restais par terre mais il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me lever alors je la pris et me levais vers mon destin. Il m'emmena dans un salon avec pleins de poufs, de fauteuils et un grand canapé. Il y avait aussi un écran plat et une play-station, ainsi qu'une grande stéréo comme dans la chambre. Je pris place sur un fauteuil et Edward partit appeler les autres, j'aurais pu m'enfuir mais je n'en avais pas envie, je ne voulais plus fuir. Rosalie arriva la première puis le grand baraqué et celui qui m'avait coursé. Ils prirent tout les quatre place en face de moi. J'étais un peu intimidée mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer.

« Tout d'abord je pense que des présentations seraient bien ? » proposa Rosalie

« Bella. » dis je d'une voix de souris

« Moi c'est Emmet . » dit le grand baraqué

« Et moi Jasper. »

Ajouta l'autre quand à Rosalie et Edward les présentations n'étaient pas nécessaire.

« Bon alors par où commencer ? » demanda nerveusement Edward

« Par la question de Bella, mais d'abord Bella tu dois nous promettre que tu nous écoutera jusqu'à la fin ? » demanda Rosalie

« Ok. »

« Alors, nous n'allons pas te vendre, jamais de la vie alors dé-stresse ! » me sourit-elle

J'étais sur le cul ! Ils n'allaient pas me vendre ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! D'ailleurs ma tête devait refléter mes sentiments car elle leva une main en l'air pour me rappeler que je devais me taire.

« Nous ne sommes pas des trafiquants de filles, mais au contraire nous essayons de sauver les filles comme toi. » commença Jasper

« Nous sommes de très vieux amis avec Jasper et Emmet, tout à commencé le jour où nous avons rencontré Rosalie. »

« Je venais de m'enfuir, alors que mes acheteurs initialent m'emmenaient pour me revendre, lorsque j'ai croisé les garçons. »

« Et nous, lorsqu'on a vu cette jeune fille dans cet état toute seule dans la rue nous lui avons forcément demandé si tout allait bien. » enchaîna Emmet

« Elle était un peu dans le même état que toi alors nous l'avons ramenée dans notre appartement. » racontait Edward

« Au bout de plusieurs jours j'ai raconté mon histoire à Emmet, et il m'a promis vengeance. Depuis ce jour là nous nous efforçons d'infiltrer leurs réseaux (aux trafiquants). »

« C'est comme ça que nous avons rencontré Jacob et Seth, eux était déjà infiltré grâce à la CIA mais ils nous on promis de l'aide puisqu'ils n'étaient pas satisfait par le boulot que leur patron leurs avait donné. Ils nous fournissaient des infos sur les larbins des deux plus grands réseaux de prostitution de jeunes filles. » m'informa Edward

« Tout ce passait bien, nous recueillons des informations sur les différents membres constituant des trafiquants, des larbins aux grands patron, tout allait bien lorsqu'ils nous ont appelé un matin. » continua Emmet

« Ils venaient de se procurer une nouvelle jeune fille de seize ans, tout d'abord en tuant sa famille puis en la plaçant chez leurs meilleurs ''formateurs''. »

« Moi. »

« Oui, on a demandé un dossier complet sur toi, pour être sur que tu n'étais pas un appât pour pouvoir démasquer les taupes de leurs réseau, puis Edward... »

« Je t'ai reconnue, alors on a préparé un plan d'action pour venir te récupérer. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil de Jacob nous avertisse que la transaction allait se passer. »

« Les garçons ont filé pour te récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu connais la suite. » termina Rosalie

J'étais complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre !

« Alors si je comprends bien... vous, vous êtes les gentils ? » demandais peu sur de moi

« Ouais on peut dire ça. » sourit Jasper

Son sourire sadique déclencha une vague de frissons sur tout mon corps, Rosalie le remarqua et intervint.

« Bien sur que nous sommes les gentils ! Sauf avec les connards qui font du trafique de jeunes filles. »

« Alors je vous dois des excuses il me semble ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais sache que tu es libre d'aller et venir dans cette maison tu sais ! »

Ils me sourirent tous gentiment, mais je n'était pas encore entièrement rassuré. J'avais juste besoin de dormir, et de prendre une douche, oui une bonne douche bien chaude !

« Est ce que je peux prendre une douche ? »

« Bien sur, viens je vais te montrer où c'est. » dit Rosalie

Je me levai la suivant, veillant à garder un bon cinq mètres entre moi et les trois garçons, elle me conduisit jusqu'à une grande salle de bain avec une immense cabine de douche !

« Attends moi là je vais te chercher une serviette et des affaires de rechange ! »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment trop captivées par la douche et la promesse d'une bonne douche chaude. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tonne d'affaire dans les bras, j'allais l'aider à tout poser sur un tabouret se trouvant dans un coin.

« Alors ça c'est ta serviette là tu as du gel douche, shampoing et démêlant et je t'ai rapporté plein de vêtements comme je ne connais pas tes goûts prends ce que tu veux ok ? »

« Euh, merci c'est super gentil ! »

J'étais impressionnée par tant de gentillesse, je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à ça, j'avais l'impression d'être reçu comme une reine alors que je n'en valait pas la peine, c'est beaucoup trop gentil pour moi !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, allé va donc te laver !Au fait le verrou de la porte est juste ici, si tu préfère fermer mais tu n'as rien à craindre tu sais ! »

Et elle partit comme ça, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Bien sur la première chose que je fis fut de tourner trois fois le verrou de la porte, ensuite je me déshabillait et emportant de quoi me laver je sautais dans la douche. Je commençais à faire couler de l'eau chaude sur tout mon corps y compris ma tête. L'eau me détendit instantanément et je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais tendu. Je commençais par prendre le gel douche et entamais de me nettoyer lorsque des flash back m'assaillirent. Les souvenirs me faisaient mal, je me mit à pleurer, je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir et revoir ces images tourner en boucle dans ma tête, je m'écroulais au sol. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, je frottais mon corps pour essayer de le nettoyer, de plus en plus fort ayant l'impression de ne pas réussir à faire partir la saleté.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je perdis notion de la réalité, je sais juste que mes ongles s'enfonçaient sans relâche dans la peau de mes avant-bras et que ma tête inondée de larme cognait de plus en plus fort contre le mur en une vaine tentative de faire arrêter le cauchemar. Des bruits de coups résonnaient contre la porte mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer pourquoi. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'au moins ici dans cette pièce fermée à triple tour je ne risquais rien vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Les coups se faisaient plus pressant, plus fort aussi. Il y avait des voix, je ne me souvenais pas des noms, je les connaissais, ça oui je le savais mais je ne me souvenait plus des noms... Edward... Oui ! Et Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet, je me souvenais maintenant. Ils m'avaient sauvés, tous, mais finalement ils auraient mieux fait de me tuer lorsqu'il était encore temps ! Je ne voulais pas continuer comme ça, sans famille, sans vie ni maison, sans amour... Je voulais retrouver mes parents, et Tom, parce que je savais qu'une fois avec eux je serais en sécurité.

Soudain la porte finit par céder sous les coups des garçons, c'était Edward qui avait réussit à enfoncer la porte. Certainement étonné d'avoir réussis à entrer il me regarda. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi même au fond de la douche effrayée par sa brusque intrusion. Rosalie entra à sa suite et empêcha les deux autres garçons d'entrer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que j'étais nue. Elle demanda à Edward de sortir et celui-ci, abasourdie, obéit.

Elle referma la porte et attrapa ma serviette, tout doucement elle s'approcha de moi tout en ne cessant de murmurer des phrases rassurantes. Elle coupa l'eau devenue froide et m'enveloppa dans la serviette. J'étais glacée, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant qu'elle ne coupe l'eau. Je frissonnais à son touché mais comme je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre je me détendit la laissant me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Tu verras, je te le promet. Ça passera. »

« C'est trop dur, je veux voir mes parents, et Tom ! »

« Non, calme toi ma chérie, tu vas voir tout va s'arranger. Fais moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Alors tu veux bien sortir de la douche que je t'essuie ? »

« Oui. »

Obéissant au son de sa voix je sortis de la douche, frissonnante et me laissais essuyer et habiller par Rosalie. Je devais ressembler à un pantin, je ne disais rien, ne faisais rien à part ce qu'on me demandais de faire. Une fois vêtue d'un tee-shirt large et d'un jogging confortable Rosalie me ramena dans la chambre.

Elle me mit au lit et resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir, complètement atone.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, qu'est ce que vous pensez de chapitre ? Dites moi si vous comprenez maintenant certains détails qui vous échappaient ?<p> 


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou voilà le chapitre 11 ! Bon alors je commence par mon habituel remerciement à mes fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent pleins de reviews ! Alors un grand merci à Grazie, milou, bellaeva, et Riri pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir (surtout n'arrêtez pas!). Un grand merci et de gros bisous !

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveillais je mis quelques minutes avant de me rappeler où j'étais et qu'est ce que je faisais ici. J'étais seule dans le lit, Rosalie avait du aller se coucher une fois que je fus endormie. Il faisait à peine jour, ce devait être l'aube, peut être qu'il n'était pas plus de six ou sept heure du matin, d'habitude je n'étais pas vraiment matinale, mais je crois que j'avais déjà trop dormi pour continuer de faire une grâce mat'. Mon ventre grogna alors je décidais de me lever et d'aller faire un petit déjeuné. Je trouvais facilement la cuisine je n'eus qu'a traverser un couloir, puis le salon pour enfin arriver dans une cuisine suffisamment grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes.<p>

Je fouillais un peu dans les placards et le frigo et trouvais de quoi faire des crêpes. Depuis toute petite j'avais toujours aimé les crêpes, et si aujourd'hui je voulais en faire c'était en quelque sorte pour marquer le début de mon rétablissement parce qu'aujourd'hui en me réveillant et en me levant je m'étais dis que c'était le jour de ma renaissance.

Jusqu'à maintenant je me pensais seule, perdu, et surtout en danger et traquée ! Mais bizarrement, maintenant je ne me sentais plus seule ni même en danger. Alors je voulais arrêter de me morfondre, en finir avec tout ça. Alors je voulais faire des crêpes pour me prouver que je pouvais passer par dessus de tout ça, peut être pas tout de suite, mais je pouvais améliorer ma situation ! Alors je me mis à faire des crêpes, je connaissais la recette par cœur. Une fois la pâte finit je mis le tout au frigo en attendant qu'elle repose. Moi j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé regardant le soleil se lever.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

Je me retournais en sursautant, c'était Edward. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Il portais un bas de jogging et un débardeur comme pyjama, ses cheveux, faiblement éclairés par la lumière de soleil levant avaient une teinte de bronze et ses yeux si particulier, de par leurs couleur, étaient alertes. Il me regardait bizarrement, me prenant certainement pour une attardé à le détailler de la sorte alors je secouais la tête pour le sortir de mes pensés et regardais dehors pour ne pas me perdre sur lui.

« Un petit peu oui. Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais, merci. »

« Hum, j'ai, j'ai fais de la pâte à crêpes ça te dis ? »

« Tu rigole ? »

« Je suis désolé, je te jure que je n'ai pas salis la cuisine, et si tu veux je pourrais la nettoyer ! Je suis désolé ! »

Je le voyais déjà en train de s'énerver contre moi, je le voyais m'enfermer dans la chambre pour avoir osé fouiller dans la cuisine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Sauf qu'au lieu de tout ça lorsque j'osais enfin le regarder en face ses yeux, bien que triste, pétillaient d'une certaine envie. Je ne comprenais pas trop au début.

« J'aimerais beaucoup manger des crêpes, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'adore ça ! »

« Oh, désolé. »

« C'est bon t'inquiète allé viens. » dit il en souriant

Pourquoi fallait il que je divague de la sorte ? Il m'avait promis que j'étais en sécurité avec lui, et je me sentais en sécurité d'ailleurs alors pourquoi est ce que je m'étais imaginé tout de suite le pire ? Je devais juste dé-stresser ! Il me précéda dans la cuisine et en chemin il se tourna avec un grand sourire et me dit :

« Au fait, arrête de tout le temps dire désolé ! »

Je faillis m'excuser encore une fois mais me rattrapais juste à temps, au lieu de ça je trouvais un nouveau mot fétiche.

« Merci. »

Moi aussi je souriais à présent, finalement cela n'avait pas l'air tant difficile que ça de rester avec un garçon, ou alors était-ce parce que c'était lui ? Je ne pouvais le dire mais en tout cas à cet instant précis je pouvais dire que je me sentais bien. Arrivé dans la cuisine il me sortit une poêle et tout le nécessaire pour faire cuire des crêpes. Je le remerciais et commençais les premières, lui s'assit sur une chaise derrière moi. Au bout d'une dizaine je commençais à fatiguer et même pas la moitié du saladier y était passé.

Edward du le remarqué car il se leva et me prit la louche des mains avec un grand sourire. Moi aui croyait qu'il ne savait pas faire cuire des crêpes je m'étais trompée ! Il finit le reste de pâte en dix minutes ! A la fin une belle tour de crêpe se dressait dans une grande assiette. J'étais fière de nous, on avait bien travaillé, même si Edward en avait fait le principale.

« Ouf, heureusement que tu m'as aidé sinon je ne m'en serais jamais sortie ! » le remerciais-je

« Pas de soucis, et puis les garçons vont êtres content ! »

« J'espère. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, pour eux ça va être Noël avant l'heure ! »

Il me souriait gentiment, je lui rendis son sourire, il était gentil de vouloir me rassurer. Maintenant il suffisait de mettre la table et d'attendre. Manifestement non, pas besoin d'attendre car je venais d'entendre les autres se lever. Je me crispais un peu, je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir, et moi non plus. Edward du le sentir car il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de moi, j'étais vraiment touchée par ses petites attentions.

« Est ce que ça sent les crêpes ? » criait-il

« Je crois oui. » disait Rosalie

« Moi aussi je veux des crêpes ! » criait Jasper du salon

Ils étaient encore dans le salon et je sentais la tension monter en moi, les entendre crier et se déplacer si rapidement m'effrayais un peu me rappelant qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulaient de moi, puisque je n'étais pas de taille contre eux. Je me reculais don contre le mur du fond, me sentant plus en sécurité, Edward me regardait gentiment, se voulant rassurant, la peine brillant dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il prenait tant à cœur le cas désespéré que je faisais !

Emmet fut le premier à débouler dans la cuisine et se jeta sur le plat de crêpes, sauf que Jasper arrivait juste derrière lui, poussant Emmet pour se saisir de l'assiette. Heureusement Rosalie rattrapa le tout avant qu'il ne fasse un vol plané à travers la pièce et pointa un doigt menaçant vers les deux garçons qui baissaient la tête un air d'excuse sur le visage, le tête baissée et les épaules vouté comme des petits enfants.

Rosalie s'apprêtait à sermonner les deux lorsqu'elle me remarqua, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les garçons remarquèrent le changement de comportement de Rosalie et se tournèrent vers moi, ils étaient tout les deux autant surpris qu'elle. Je leurs adressais un petit sourire qui se voulait joyeux, mais je devais plutôt avoir l'air d'une sourie face à une bande de chat affamé.

« Bonjour Bella ! Désolé on ne savait pas que tu étais là... » commença Emmet penaud

« Ne leurs en veux pas, ils ne sont comme ça que lorsqu'il y a de la pâtisserie en jeux ! » plaisanta Rosalie

« Euh, c'est toi qui a fait des crêpes ? » demanda prudemment Jasper comme s'il avait peur d'encore plus m'effrayer

« Oui, avec Edward. »

J'avais à peine réussis à murmurer ma réponse tellement ma gorge était serré. Je préférais quitter la pièce et retourner dans ma chambre le temps de me calmer.

« Excusez moi »

Je partis précipitamment, j'entendis Edward m'appeler et commencer à me suivre mais Rosalie lui dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et j'arrivais seule dans ma chambre. Je me collais contre la porte une fois que je l'eus fermée. Je me laissais glisser tout le long pour finir par m'asseoir contre. Je tentais de retrouver une respiration normale, cela du prendre une dizaine de minute pour que mon cœur se calme enfin et que je retrouve une respiration profonde et régulière.  
>Je ne savais pas quoi faire entre retourner dans la cuisine ou rester ici, j'avais un peu honte de ma réaction disproportionnée de tout à l'heur et ils devaient tous me prendre pour une folle ! Je n'oserais plus jamais sortir de la chambre ! Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me levais et ouvrais pour découvrir Edward sur le palier.<br>« Je peux entré ? » demanda t-il

« Bien sur, viens. »

J'allais sur le lit et l'invitais à s'asseoir avec moi.

« Les garçons souhaiteraient s'excuser pour tout à l'heure, ils ne voulaient pas t'effrayer. »

« Ils n'ont pas à s'excuser, ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demandez pardon pour avoir réagit comme ça, vous devez me prendre pour une folle maintenant ! »

« N'importe quoi, ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier ou t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit ! Et nous ne te prenons pas pour une folle, Rosalie était comme ça elle aussi. »

« Je, je voudrais tellement réussir à ne plus avoir peur ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur mes réactions ! »

« C'est normal tu sais, après ce qu'il t'es arrivé, ton corps essaye de se protéger et voit tout comme une agression, mais tu dois nous faire confiance ! »

« J'ai confiance, en Rosalie et toi. »

« Emmet et Jasper peuvent être des fois un peu agaçant et gamin mais crois moi ce sont des garçons en or, tu peux leurs faire confiance ! »

« Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec le temps tu y arrivera, tu verras. En tout cas tu me fais confiance à moi ! »

Il souriait tout content, comme si le fait que je lui fasse confiance lui importait vraiment.

« Si je te fais confiance c'est parce que tu me l'a demandé, parce que tu as juré de me protéger, et parce que tu étais là, tout le temps. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison il sembla gêné par ce que je venais de lui dire !

« Et tu as raison, j'ai juré de te protéger et je le ferais. »

« Mais ... »

« Oui ? »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait, justement, que ais été présent à chaque fois qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Je suppose que tu allais me poser cette question un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Écoute, je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir et puis tu es peut être le dernier à avoir vu ma famille vivante... »

Il souffla, comme ce qu'il allait me raconter était difficile à dire.

« Autant commencer au début d'accord ? »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bien alors tout à commencé ce jour dans le parc, je venais de recevoir un appel de Jacob, il voulait nous avertir qu'une fille était prise pour cible par ses ''employeurs'', il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 17 ans, brune au yeux marrons. C'était tout ce qu'il savait, et je ne savais pas quoi en penser vu que la fille décrite aurait pût être n'importe qui !

J'allais vers un fournisseur d'arme en coupant par ce parc. J'étais en colère, je ne pouvais pas croire que ces connards de trafiquant voulaient une fille mineure, et qu'en plus il choisissaient leurs victimes ! Et tu m'es rentré dedans, j'ai du te faire peur non ? »

Je secouais négativement la tête, ne voulant pas parler, pas l'arrêter dans sa lancée.

« Bref, j'étais en colère et lorsque tu m'es rentré dedans je t'en voulais, toi une simple gamine qui me dérangeais alors que j'étais plongé dans tes pensés, puis j'avais vu la panique dans tes yeux et je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien t'arriver. Je n'en avais absolument rien à faire de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas chez toi et j'allais continuer à te crier dessus juste pour me défouler un peu puis je t'ai vraiment vu.

Moins de 17ans, brune et les yeux chocolat, j'avoue que quand je me suis fait ta description mentalement j'ai eu peur parce que je me suis dis que cette fille qu'ils voulaient enlever ca pouvait être toi, tu correspondais à la description. Bien sur je pensais psycoter et voir des cibles potentielles partout alors je suis reparti sans rien te dire. »

Oui je me souvenais de son comportement bizarre, même si ce jour là je m'étais plus concentré sur la couleur de ses yeux je me souviens avoir remarqué ses émotions contradictoire.

« Le problème c'est que le soir même Jacob à rappelé, il avait réussit à trouver l'identité de cette fameuse fille, j'avais déjà mis Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie au courant et nous étions déterminé à empêcher, par tout les moyens, ces trafiquants de mettre la main sur une fille quelle qu'elle soit. Elle avait donc seize ans et venait d'emménager dans la ville,une cible facile dans la mesure où personne ne la connaissait !

L'enlèvement serais prévu pour demain, il avait une photo aussi qu'il allait nous envoyer. Nous on étaient désemparé, le lendemain ? J'avais récupéré des armes certes, mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'établir de plan. Dix minutes après que Jacob ait raccroché nous recevions la photo, ta photo. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment là j'étais totalement déconnecté, c'était toi, la fille du parc !

J'ai informé les autres de notre rencontre et nous convinrent que je devrais moi même te ramener ici pour que les trafiquants ne puissent pas t'avoir, puis nous t'aurions ramenée chez toi. J'ai donc passé la nuit avec les autres à chercher ton adresse. En supposant que tu n'habitais pas trop loin du parc, on a chercher les annonces de maisons et d'appartements à vendre où à louer qui avaient était modifier dans le mois. Bien sur je ne trouvais ton adresse qu'au levé du jour.

Je partis donc, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : te sauver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je devais absolument te sauver, quelque chose m'y poussait. Alors je me suis garé à quelques pattés de maison de chez toi. Lorsque je suis arrivé j'ai remarqué que quelque chose clochait... Ta porte d'entré était ouverte alors je suis entré. Ils étaient là, dans la cuisine mort ! Je croyais que c'était trop tard, que j'étais arrivé trop tard et que je n'avais pas pût empêcher le fait que tu sois enlevée, et en plus ta famille venait de mourir.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un monter, je pensais que c'était un sous-fifre qui venait faire le sale boulot, et tout nettoyé alors sans bruit je suis allé dans une chambre dont la fenêtre donnait sur la rue où il serait facile de sauter, j'avais déjà une jambe de l'autre coté lorsque j'ai entendu quelque chose tomber par terre.  
>J'étais intrigué, jamais un nettoyeur ne laisserait la moindre trace et ne ferais de traces, alors j'ai fait demi-tour. Et tu étais là, à genoux dans cette cuisine, toute l'horreur de la situation se reflétant dans tes yeux. Et là j'ai réalisé : si tu étais ici, cela voulait dire que la personne chargé de t'enlever était toujours dans l'appartement t'attendant ! C'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit venant du salon, j'ai paniqué, je t'ai emmener à la fenêtre et je t'ai fait sortir.<p>

Bien sur je n'avais pas pensé que tu puisse t'enfuir, sauf que le temps que je saute moi aussi tu avais disparue ! J'ai couru jusqu'à ma voiture et j'ai commencé à te chercher, je devais te retrouver avant que l'autre te mette la main dessus. Sauf que je ne t'ai pas trouvée, tu avais réellement disparu et pas avec l'autre parce que je le suivais de loin.  
>J'ai finis par te retrouver dans un parc, au début je croyais que tu étais morte ! J'ai eu tellement peur, l'autre avait abandonné au bout de quelques heures, mais pas moi et quand je t'ai trouvé dans ce parc le teint blafard, les yeux clos allongée par terre j'ai cru qu'il t'avait trouvée et tuée ! Je me suis précipité vers toi et j'ai senti ton pouls. J'étais rassuré mais tu ne te réveillais pas et comme nous n'avions pas de médecin à la maison j'ai décidé de te déposer à l'hôpital. Le plan était de te récupérer une fois que tu irais mieux mais ta photo passait sur toutes les chaines de télé et à l'hôpital ils ont mit des flics en faction pour te surveiller, je ne pouvais plus te récupérer.<p>

Je suis rentré et j'ai décidé de laisser faire les choses, peut être que la police trouverait une solution là où moi je n'avais trouvé rien de mieux que t'enlever moi aussi. Rosalie et les autres étaient d'accords avec moi. Alors on a laissé faire les choses, on a appris que tu avais été placée en famille d'accueil et on te croyais sortie d'affaire lorsque Jacob à appelé. Tu étais là-bas.

Tes parents d'accueil n'étaient autre que Victoria et James, les deux personnes les plus connues dans le monde de la prostitution, ils étaient connus pour briser les filles destinée à faire le trottoir et les ''éduquer''. Alors on a monté tout un plan pour te sortir de là avant qu'ils ne te fassent quoi que ce soit, sauf qu'une fois encore nos plans ont étaient précipité, le ''boss'' de ce trafique voulait te récupérer pour te ''former'' lui même alors nous avons de suite agis.

Jasper t'a récupérée et tu étais en chemin avec Jacob et Seth, des agents qui devaient être capable de te protéger, mais ça à merdé. Ils sont morts tout les deux et toi tu avais de nouveau disparut ! Bien que j'étais dans un certain sens qu'à chaque fois tu réussisse à échapper à tes ravisseurs, je n'en pouvais plus que tu me file tout le temps entre les doigts. Je devais te retrouver ! Mais je ne savais pas par où commencer mes recherches alors je suis allé marcher, en pleine nuit pour me changer les idées et évacuer tout le stress et la colère que je ressentais. J'ai marché pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis j'ai fait demi-tour.

A un moment dans une ruelle à peine éclairée j'ai entendu du bruit. J'étais intrigué, on aurait qu'un homme parlait à une fille mais elle, ne répondait pas. Je me suis approché pour être sur que tout allait bien, et je vous ais vu il, il étaient en train de, de te violer... »

« Tu lui a dis de me lâcher, il a juste arrêter de, tu l'as menacé de lui tirer dessus et il s'est enfin écarté de moi. Tu lui as demandé de se lever et de faire trois pas vers le fond de la ruelle, tu lui as dis qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui et tu as demandé quelle drogue il avait utilisé. Il a répondu GHB et tu as tiré. Le sang à commencé à former une marre sous lui, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu l'ai tué comme ça de sang froid.

Mais je t'étais tellement reconnaissante à ce moment là que je me fichais du fait qu'il soit mort ! Tu m'as demandé si ca allait, je ne pouvais pas te répondre mais de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas fait parce qu'à ce moment là j'ai eu peur que tu continue ce qu'il était entrain de me faire. Puis tu m'as pris dans tes bras, je ne voulais pas, je ne méritais pas que quelqu'un me touche moi qui étais maintenant si sale. Mais tu m'as dis que tout irait bien et que tu étais désolé.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, pour moi tu étais un mec mystérieux que j'avais rencontré un après midi dans un parc, puis ce même garçon qui m'avait fait sauté par une fenêtre alors que, je croyais, qu'il venait de tuer ma famille. Mais à l'hôpital j'ai appris que tu m'avais déposé là-bas, et alors j'ai cru que tu étais une espèce d'ange gardien qui apparaissait lorsque j'étais en danger. J'aurais voulu que tu reviennes, que tu m'explique, et juste pour te voir. Et puis dans cette ruelle, après que tu ais tué celui qui était en train de me violer, après que tu m'aie sauvé encore une fois tu t'excuser ! Je ne savais plus quoi penser à part que tu étais tombé du ciel... Et tu m'as dis que j'étais en sécurité, alors j'ai lâché prise, je t'ai écouté et j'ai fermé les yeux. »

« Je me souviens avoir sentis ta respiration se calmer et ton corps se détendre, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je te protégerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules maintenant que je savais réellement l'histoire d'Edward. Il n'avait finalement pas tué mes parents ! Non, c'était plutôt un ange gardien. Je lui souris, et me levais, il me regarda avec étonnement.

« J'ai faim, on va voir s'il reste des crêpes ? » dis-je

Il sourit à son tour franchement et nous partîmes dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Voilà je suis désolé du retard mais je n'ai plus de chapitre de réserve et en ce moment je suis vraiment prise par les cours, donc je pense que le prochain chapitre sera posté dans le cours de la semaine du 27 Février au 04 Mars ! Voilà désolé encore...<br>Je vous fait de gros bisous mes fidèles lecteurs(trices), n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


	13. Chapitre 12

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà enfin après ma petite absence ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir manqué ?

Toujours un grand merci à **Riri**,** Grazie** et** Bellaeva** pour

leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

Voilà je ne vous fait pas plus attendre place au chapitre !

* * *

><p>Ça faisait déjà une semaine depuis que j'avais eu une discussion avec Edward et depuis pas mal de choses avaient changées. Premièrement pour je ne sais quelle raison celui-ci m'évitait et ce n'était pas de la paranoïa ! Dès que je rentrais dans une pièce où il se trouvait, il s'inventait une excuse bidon pour partir, lors des repas il ne sortait pas le nez de son assiette, ne prononçant pas un mot et le pire dans tout ça c'est que, à part moi, personne n'avait l'air de trouver ça bizarre !<p>

Ensuite, deuxième changement, j'étais devenue une petite chose fragile à surveiller ! Tout les jours les garçons partaient je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi et Rosalie restait à la maison avec moi pour veiller au grain comme je m'amusais à dire. Des fois Rosalie partait faire une course ou un déplacement et immédiatement soit Emmet ou Jasper arrivaient pour prendre le relais. Au début je ne disais rien, dans un sens j'étais rassurée de savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi dans la maison mais lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais interdite de sortie...

J'ai pété un câble ! Ils n'avaient aucun droit de me maintenir enfermée ici, sans jamais me laisser sortir ou même regarder par la fenêtre sans qu'un rideau ne me sépare de la vitre ! Je n'avais plus le droit de faire ce que bon me semblait, alors je passais mes journées à bouder dans ma chambre, soit en lisant, ou en m'exerçant pour retrouver un corps en état de marche parce que je ne m'étais pas beaucoup exercée ces derniers temps.

Mes relations avec les garçons s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, Emmet était un gaffeur incontesté et bien que par sa carrure il pouvait de temps en temps me faire peur au fond c'était un grand nounours tendre qui m'avait intégré dans sa vie, et pour lui ça ne voulait pas rien dire ! Jasper lui était plus réservé, calme mais sanguin, comme les trois mecs d'ici. Au départ j'avais eu beaucoup de mal avec lui car comme moi il avait tendance à se montrer méfiant et un peu désagréable avec les inconnus. Au final j'avais quand même su en faire un très bon ami une fois que la glace fut brisée. Quand à Edward qui était si prévenant, et attentionné était maintenant devenu distant et complètement renfermé sur lui même évitant tout contact avec moi comme s'il avait peur que je ne lui transmette une quelconque maladie contagieuse !

Aujourd'hui était une journée ordinaire, Rosalie faisait un gâteau pour les garçons et moi je la regardais faire assise sur une chaise. Elle semblait si paisible que c'en était reposant, on voyait à travers chacun de ses gestes toute la douceur qu'elle avait en elle. Je me souviens que plus petite je regardais ma mère faire la même chose avec autant de passion. Derrière moi le téléphone sonna, je ne pris même pas la peine de bouger, j'avais aussi interdiction de m'approcher du téléphone ainsi que de l'ordinateur.

Rosalie alla décrocher, elle s'isola dans une chambre et je ne pus suivre la conversation. J'en profitais pour aller gouter sa préparation, délicieuse... Je me dépêchais d'aller m'asseoir avant qu'elle ne revienne et découvre mon méfait. Deux minutes plus tard elle revint, une barre soucieuse sur le visage.

« Il y a un problème ? » demandais-je

« Non, je dois aller faire une course, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux me laisser seule tu sais ! »

Elle me regarda en souriant, comme si je venais de lancer la plus belle des idioties encore jamais dites !

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Edward va venir. »

« Oh, super. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, si Edward est un peu ''bizarre'' en ce moment c'est parce qu'il a ses raisons, ne lui en tiens pas compte, c'est un abruti voilà tout ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il a comme raison ? »

« Des raisons qui ne te regardent pas ! »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward derrière moi, merde. Quoi que j'aurais du être contente qu'il m'adresse enfin la parole !

« Edward, parfait, je ne reviendrais pas dans trop longtemps, ne faites pas de bêtises ! » dit Rosalie

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce coté là, ce n'était pas avec Edward que j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu, il était tellement... chiant ? Oui je crois que c'est le mot qui convient. Elle sortit et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward, ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé et j'espérais pouvoir un peu arranger la situation avec lui. Je décidais de lui laisser une chance d'entamer la conversation avant que je ne le fasse à ma manière. Il me regarda quelques seconde avant de secouer la tête et de partir dans le salon me laissant seule dans la cuisine. Je crois bien que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, je me levais bien décider à lui faire entendre raison !

« Est ce que tu m'évites ? »

Demandais-je une fois arrivé dans le salon où Monsieur avait posé ses petites fesses sur le canapé.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Tu ose demander pourquoi et en plus me répondre non ! Est ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'évite ? Tu t'en vas à chaque fois que je rentre dans la même pièce que toi, tu ne m'a pas adressé un mot, ni même levé les yeux sur moi une seule fois ! Tu fais clairement comme si je n'existais pas et en plus tu ose dire que tu ne m'évite pas ! Est ce que j'ai fit quelque chose ? Ou peut être que tu as peur de m'approcher parce que tu me trouve répugnante, ou sale ? Non mais dis moi parce que au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir ! »

Étonnement, tristesse, colère, rage, voilà les émotions que je voyais défiler dans ses yeux, je l'avais mis en rogne ? Tant pis pour lui !

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi ? Tant mieux parce que je prends mes clics et mes clacs et je me barre d'ici tu m'entends ! Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, tu disais que tu me protégerais mais »

« C'est ce que je fais bordel ! Je te protège chaque jour, je veille sur toi ! Putain mais ouvre les yeux, tu crois que tu es le centre du monde ou quoi ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de me traiter de gamine pourrie gâtée ! Comment pouvait-il émettre un jugement de la sorte alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas !

« Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ose dire que je ne suis qu'une gamine ? Tu veux que je réagisse comme une gamine ? Très bien alors je me casse d'ici, ciao ! »

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte d'entré lorsqu'il m'attrapa violemment le bras tout en me tirant en arrière.

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison ! »

« Oh que si je vais sortir alors maintenant lâche moi ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais survivre toute seule dans la rue ? Tu te goure ma vieille ! Tu ne tiendrais pas un jour ! »

« Ah oui et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Nous étions toujours en train de nous crier dessus et secrètement j'espérais qu'un passant nous entendant interviendrait et me permettrait de sortir de cette foutue maison !

« Ça me fait que je dois te protéger parce que je te l'ai promis alors tu pose ton culs sur ce fauteuil et tu reste là ok ! »

« Très bien, je te libère de ta promesse, tu n'es plus obligé de me protéger, c'est bon tu me lâche maintenant ? »

« Mais tu te rends pas compte putain ! »

« Mais de quoi, merde dis moi à la fin de quoi je ne me rends pas compte ? »

« Mais ils sont là dehors à t'attendre, ils savent que tu es en vie, ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose, te retrouver ! »

« Et alors ? Je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas une gamine justement ! Je sais me battre ! »

« Rien du tout que tu sais te battre ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te montre peut être ? »

« Pas besoin j'ai très bien vu comment dans cette ruelle tu sais te battre ! »

Le fait qu'il fasse allusion à cette soirée me mit hors de moi, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ! Comment osait-il me rappeler que je m'étais faite violer, totalement impuissante alors qu'il savait très bien que ça me faisait mal d'en parler !

« J'étais droguée connard ! »

Je lui sautais dessus, parce qu'il m'avait poussée à bout, parce que sa sale gueule d'insolent m'insupportait et parce que j'avais besoin de me défouler je lui sautais dessus nous faisant tout les deux tomber à terre et lui collais mon poing dans son nez. La réaction fut immédiate, mais ce n'étais pas celle que j'avais espéré. Au lieu de stopper net notre échange ça ne fit que l'envenimer et le transformer en un combat pour déterminer qui avait raison.

En un geste il me bascula sous lui renversant nos rôle, ses mains sur mon torse m'empêchant de me relever.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids face à un gorille de ces mecs ? Très bien, on va la jouer comme ça. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de commencer une nouvelle phrase qu'une fois de plus j'échangeais les positions, puis me relevais histoire de mieux pouvoir me défendre.

« Le plus marrant dans tout ça c'est que tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance contre moi ! » raillait-il pour m'énerver

« Non, le pire c'est que toi tu me sous-estime parce que je suis une fille ! »

« C'est sur, mais aussi parce que tu as un handicap, je sais où ça fait mal ! »

En quelques seconde le Edward que je connaissais c'était transformé en un être sans cœur, cruelle et sadique que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il me faisait maintenant bien plus peur qu'autre chose ! Mais ca ne changeait rien sur mes intentions ! En quelques seconde je réussissais à le tacler le ramenant au sol à plat ventre cette fois ci. Je l'immobilisais, ses bras derrière le dos. Il était à présent incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
>« Tu vois, moi je suis peut être une fille, j'ai peut être été violée certes mais ca ne fais pas de moi une pauvre petite chose sans défense ! »<p>

« C'est ce que tu crois ! »

Et, une demi seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais au sol et par je ne sais quel moyen Edward était debout à deux mètres de moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de me relever pour essuyer l'assaut de se dernier qui allait se jeter sur moi alors je plaquais mes jambes contre moi et m'en servais comme d'un levier. Cette technique me permit d'envoyer valser Edward dans le mur d'en face. Je me levais et me mis à courir vers la porte d'entrée sauf qu'il m'attrapa par la cheville droite, inévitablement je m'étalais par terre et me retournais pour avoir une vision dégagée.

Edward me tira jusqu'à lui et se plaça au dessus de mon corps, j'en profitais pour lui mettre une droite dans la mâchoire le déstabilisant quelques secondes qui ne me furent pas suffisante pour m'échapper. Il était maintenant dans une colère noire, je le voyais dans ses yeux d'ailleurs sa réplique ne tarda pas et je me prenais une claque magistrale, sous le coup je sentis du sang couler de ma lèvre et ma joue me brûla. Je mettais mes bras en position de défense me préparant tant physiquement que mentalement à recevoir un autre coup de sa part étant totalement à sa merci. Sauf que le deuxième coup ne vint pas, ses mains prirent les miennes assez délicatement et les écartèrent de devant mon visage.

« Tu pleure ? »

Sa voix avait changé, ce n'était plus celle insensible de l'Edward de tout à l'heure mais celle douce et prévenante que j'avais déjà entendu.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Ma voix aussi c'était calmé, je ne criais plus, peut être parce que je n'avais plus la force de crier et que mon visage me faisais trop mal.

« Si, tu pleure. »

C'était cette fois ci une constatation et non plus une question, c'est alors que je sentis en effet de l'eau perler sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je pleurais maintenant ! Fallait il que mon corps me trahisse de la sorte ? Donnant raison à Edward ?

« Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire de toute façon ? » demandais-je méchamment

Instinctivement mon coté défensif reprenait le dessus, essayant au mieux de créer une barrière impénétrable pour cacher mes sentiments, le problème était qu'à proximité d'Edward cette barrière avait du mal à se mettre en place, elle se brisait facilement et je détestais ça : être faible.

« Bella, je »

C'est à ce moment précis que Rosalie entra, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux exorbités. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas prêté attention au salon mais lorsque je regardais les dégâts que nous avions fait... la table basse était cassée, les deux fauteuils renversés et les tapis roulé en boule. De plus la scène d'Edward m'immobilisant au sol avec un coquard et moi en train de pleurer la lèvre en sang et certainement une jolie teinte de rouge sur ma joue, ce devait être plutôt équivoque.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou bordel ! » cria t-elle

Bien sur Edward me lâcha de suite et il se releva, quand a moi je restais un peu au sol histoire de reprendre mon souffle.

« Euh, on a dû s'expliquer Bella et moi ? »

Il finit sa phrase sur un ton incertain comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé. Il me regarda comme pour chercher mon soutien et pour je ne sais quelle raison je hochais la tête confirmant ses dire alors que j'aurais pu ne rien dire et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ! Rosalie, quant à elle, ne semblait pas convaincu par nos explications.

« Toi tu remet le salon en ordre et nous allons avoir une petite discussion tout les deux ! » dit-elle

Edward penaud obéis en entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce qui était censé être le salon. Rosalie vint vers moi, m'aida à me relever et m'emmena dans ma chambre en s'assurant que j'allais bien. Une fois de plus je me retrouvais dans cette chambre que je connaissais maintenant par cœur dans les moindres détails.

Le problème chez moi c'est que j'ai une curiosité dévorante et ça me pose souvent de gros problème dans la mesure où j'apprends des choses que je ne suis pas censé savoir mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Alors je me faufilais discrètement vers le salon sans être vue pour écouter la discussion qui allait s'en suivre.

Rosalie et Edward étaient à présent assis sur le canapé, ils avaient rangé le salon bien que la table basse cassée en deux ne pourrait tromper personne !

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin Edward ? »

Rosalie commençait à s'impatienter, et moi aussi, je voulais vraiment savoir pourquoi Edward avait agit de la sorte avec moi !

« Je ne sais pas Rosalie, je m'appliquais à l'ignorer comme d'habitude mais il a fallut qu'elle vienne pour me crier dessus en me demandant si j'avais peur de l'approcher parce qu'elle s'est faite violer ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre à CA ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire de telles choses. Alors je lui ai dis, du moins en partie. »

« C'est à dire ? Quelle partie ? »

Parce qu'il y avait plusieurs partie ?

« Je lui ais dis qu'ils étaient toujours à sa recherche et que c'était pour ça qu'elle devait rester ici, que nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent où elle se cachait. »

« Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pour ça que... »

Elle fit de grand gestes de ses bras pour montrer le salon.

« Non, je l'ai traité de gamine trop gâtée et elle a pété un câble, elle voulait se casser de la maison juste comme ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour qu'elle reste et il est clair que je n'ai pas employé les bons mots... Je crois qu'au finale tout ce que j'ai pus lui dire n'a fait qu'empirer la situation elle m'a frappé et tout à déraper. »

« Comment ça tout à dérapé ? Edward... »

« Je sais, je sais j'aurais du mieux me contrôler mais je n'ai pas pus et j'ai perdu les pédales ! Je sais que je suis coupable mais... tu comprends ? »

« Oui, j'imagine mais merde, Bella ! »

« Je suis vraiment qu'un sale con ! En plus elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, elle commençait à allé mieux, je... je l'ai frappé ! Elle ne me pardonnera jamais ! »

Maintenant il semblait comme désespéré, pourquoi ca lui importait tant que je lui pardonne ou pas ? Après tout il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi ! Et pourquoi Rosalie comprenait le fait qu'Edward ait perdu les pédales après que je l'ai frappé ? Et aussi il y avait clairement encore pas mal de choses que je ne savais pas au sujet d'Edward, que me cachait-il ?Tant de questions et si peu de réponse !

Lorsque j'entendis les pas de Jasper et d'Emmet je décidais qu'il était temps que je retourne dans ma chambre avant de me faire griller à écouter au porte, et puis je préférais laisser à Edward le bon soin de raconter notre folle après midi ! Je m'écroulais littéralement dans le lit, à bout de forces et après m'être étirée pour éviter d'avoir trop de courbature le lendemain je m'endormais comme une masse !

* * *

><p>Et oui c'est déjà fini ! Alors que pensez vous d'Edward ? Ais-je soulevé de la curiosité en vous chère lectrices et cher lecteurs ? J'espère que oui en espérant que vous me laisserez votre avis ^^<p>

Gros bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	14. Chapitre 13

Coucou ! Et voilà le chapitre 13 encore tout frais !

Je tiens à remercier :

**Grazie**, **Bellaeva** et **Riri**

Pour continuer à me laisser des reviews !

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain j'étais sur de deux choses : un j'avais le visage en feux, deux j'avais tellement de courbatures qu'il allait me falloir pas mal de temps avant qu'elles ne s'estompent !<p>

Voilà pourquoi parfois il valait mieux s'abstenir de se battre avec un mec qui pesait clairement le triple de son poids (et pas pour cause de sur-poids), quand à la taille on n'en parlera même pas ! Je me trouvais à présent tellement bête, mes réactions avaient étés démesurées face à la situation !

J'avais un peu peur de me lever, qui sait comment j'allais être accueillis ? Peut être que tout le monde allaient m'en vouloir puisque apparemment j'avais déclenché une sorte de ''détonateur'' chez Edward ! Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à avoir vécu des choses difficiles, et je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles hypocrite qui se prennent pour le centre du monde !

C'est pour ça que je pris la décision d'aller m'excuser auprès d'Edward, il était encore tôt ce matin ( je le savais parce qu'il ne faisait pas encore complètement jour dehors) et les garçons ne devaient pas encore être partis !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortais de la chambre, j'étais toujours habillée comme hier, jean tee-shirt, puisque je m'étais endormie sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. J'entendais les voix de tout le monde en provenance de la cuisine alors je décidais d'y entrer directement avant de perdre tout mon courage.

Je poussais la porte timidement et entrais, les discutions s'interrompant net à mon entrée je ne savais plus comment réagir.

« Et ben, il t'a pas loupé Edward ! » dit Jasper mécontent

« Heureusement que tu lui as refais le portrait toi aussi, je le trouve beaucoup plus charmant maintenant ! » essaya de rigoler Emmet

Alors je levais les yeux pour voir Edward, il me regardait lui aussi. La peine et la colère se reflétaient dans ses yeux mais je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'il m'en veuille ! Il avait un œil au beurre noir et un bleu violacé sur la mâchoire, je ne l'avais pas loupé ! Je pris une inspiration tremblotante et me lançais.  
>« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te frapper, excuse moi. »<p>

Tout le monde sembla étonné que je fasse des excuse à Edward et lui le premier car il resta là bêtement à me regarder comme si j'étais un extra terrestre. Même Rosalie ne dit rien, je ne savais plus où me mettre, je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient comme ça ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Heureusement Edward sembla reprendre vie plus vite que les autres car il me lança :

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon pour avoir osé te frapper !Je ne suis qu'un idiot finit ! Je te promet que jamais plus je ne te toucherais, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! »

« Et bien disons excuse acceptés, on est quitte ? »

Je tentais un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il se transforma plutôt en grimace vu que mon visage était gonflé, déjà que j'avais du mal à parler... Edward semblait de plus en plus se morfondre sur place en me regardant et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le réconforter.

Mais attendais, le réconforter ? Non mais je perdais la tête ! Pourquoi est ce qu'en le regardant alors qu'il était dans cet état là je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas ? Je devais vraiment être masochiste !

« Tu rigole Bella ! A ta place je lui demanderais toute une vie de servitude pour se faire pardonner ! » enchaina Emmet

Ce qui eut pour effet de dérider la situation, je m'installais donc à table pour prendre mon petit déjeuné avec eux. A la fin du repas j'accompagnais Rosalie dans la salle de bain, lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, mes lèvres avaient doublés de volumes et celle du bas était fendu quand à ma joue un bleu se dessinait petit à petit dessus, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je ressemblais à une femme battue.

« Vous ne vous êtes vraiment pas loupés tout les deux ! »

« Je suis désolé ! » dis-je penaude

« Arrête un peu de t'excuser, on a tous besoin de décompresser de temps en temps, à chacun sa manière ! Allé viens par là maintenant, on va essayer de faire en sorte de soigner tout ça ! »

« Merci. » dis gentiment

« Tu me remerciera une fois que j'aurais finis parce que je te préviens ça ne vas pas être très agréable dans l'immédiat ! »

Nous rigolâmes ensemble puis je laissais Rosalie me soigner. Je dois bien admettre que ce fut tout sauf agréable ! Je me perdit dans mes pensées oubliant la douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un bilan de ma vie : j'avais perdu ma famille, vécu le pire et l'horreur, mais je venais de trouver un foyer où j'avais une chance de pouvoir me reconstruire. Oui, je voulais pouvoir me reconstruire mais pour cela je devais d'abord faire une dernière chose, il y avait une histoire que je devais régler pour enfin espérer être tranquille pour vivre ma vie comme bon me semblait.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire et un plan se dessinait déjà dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais mettre personne en danger par ma faute et je n'accepterais plus que quelqu'un meurt autour de moi, alors je n'avais plus le choix. Ma décision était prise, et j'allais m'y tenir quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

« Rosalie, il faudrait que je vous parle, à tous, s'il te plait ? » demandais-je

Elle me regarda un instant me jaugeant puis hocha la tête et partit sans rien dire. Je la suivis quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là, dans le salon à m'attendre. Je pris place sur le fauteuil qu'ils m'avaient laissés.

« Écoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, il y a des choses que je veux savoir, que je pense être en droit de savoir. »

Je gardais un ton calme et ne laissais transparaître aucune émotions pour qu'ils ne puissent rien déceler de ce que je préparais. Ils se regardèrent, enfin surtout ils regardèrent tous Edward bizarrement comme pour lui demander son autorisation.

« Que veux tu savoir ? » me demanda t-il

« Qui sont exactement ceux qui me cherchent ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas exactement, je veux dire que nous ne connaissons pas leurs noms. »

« Mais nous savons comment se configure leur réseaux. » ajouta Emmet

« Et comment ? » insistais je

Je voyais bien qu'Edward était réticent quand à me livrer des informations mais je savais que Rosalie et Emmet me soutenaient, quant à Jasper je ne pensais pas qu'il ait pris parti pour un coté ou un autre.

« Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que tout ça ne concerne pas seulement les réseaux de prostitution, ca va beaucoup plus loin, il y a aussi tout un trafic de drogue et d'armes. Le réseaux se présente comme une pyramide, en haut les dirigeants, des richissimes personnes avec un pouvoir politique et économique inimaginable. Ensuite viennent les boss des mafias existantes qui contrôlent des malfrat de haut niveaux tel que des tueurs à gages qui eux même contrôlent des ancien détenus, des pédophiles, des détraqué mentale et toutes sorte d'autres personnes. Ensuite au milieux de ce foutoir il y a tout ce qui tourne autour des filles, les plus puissant sont cette fois-ci les chefs des mafias, sous leurs commandement les formateurs sont ceux qui détiennent le plus de pouvoir et pour finir les simple sous-fifres. » m'expliqua Jasper

« Mais quel rapport avec moi ? » demandais-je

« Au départ tu n'étais rien pour eux, juste une fille de plus, sauf que tu leurs as échappé, et pas qu'une fois et maintenant tu es portée disparue, et ça ils ne l'acceptent pas. Mais le pire c'est qu'il y a deux grand ''réseaux'' qui se livrent depuis toujours une concurrence inexplicable, c'est la course à celui qui livrera le plus d'armes en Irak ou à celui qui fournira le plus d'explosif en tout genre dans les pays à risques pour aider les terroristes dans leurs attentats. Lorsque tu as échappé à plusieurs reprise à tes agresseurs tu as non seulement éveillé la curiosité du commanditaire de ton enlèvement mais aussi celui du camps adverse. » continua Emmet pour une fois plus sérieux que jamais

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

J'étais perdu, et je ne voyais plus le bout de leurs explications !

« C'est simple, les Loups et les Vampires se livrent un combat qui durent depuis des années et des années, les Loups ont commandités ton enlèvement mais tu leurs a échappés et non pas une ni deux fois mais trois fois alors en plus de devenir le sujet de toutes leurs conversations tu es aussi devenu le centre d'attention des Vampires ! » résuma Rosalie

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai les deux plus puissant réseaux de maffieux, taulards et autres réjouissance en tout genre qui veulent... quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Ton corps en autre mais surtout ils se battent pour savoir qui sera le premier à te mettre la main dessus pour prouver que ce sont les meilleurs ! » acheva Edward

Super la situation était encore pire que ce que je ne m'imaginais ! Je pris deux minutes le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations que je venais d'enregistrer. Personne n'osa déranger mes deux minutes de silence, comme si presque religieusement on venait de m'annoncer ma mort prochaine la température de la pièce semblait soudain avoir perdu toute chaleur.

« Je veux apprendre à me défendre alors. »

Comment une simple petite phrase comme celle là pouvait elle créer la zizanie en à peine une minutes ? A présent Edward était debout en train de crier sur Rosalie soutenant que je ne devais en aucun cas sortir d'ici et que comme c'était impossible que j'apprenne quoi que ce soit ici la question était réglée. Rosalie elle m'appuyait et disait que je ne pourrais pas me cacher indéfiniment, il valait mieux que je sache me défendre si un jour quelqu'un venait à découvrir où je me cachais. Emmet soutenait Rosalie et c'était levé lui aussi pour essayer de faire tampon entre Edward et elle.

Quand à Jasper il semblait perdu dans ses pensée et ne disais rien.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de la situation, pourquoi Edward tenait il tant à me garder dans la maison et de m'empêcher d'apprendre à me défendre ? C'était un mystère mais je n'allais pas le laisser décider de mes moindres faits et gestes ! Je me levais à mon tour interrompant le combat entre les trois.

« J'ai entendue ce que tu en pense Edward, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'en pense Jasper ? »

« Hum » il semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais je savais que son avis comptait plus que tout, et ce serait lui qui finalement déciderait de l'aide qu'ils allaient me donner « Je crois que ce serait plus prudent que Bella reste dans la maison, de cette façon elle ne courrait aucun risque d'être repérée. » Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jasper se range à l'avis d'Edward ! « Cependant, Bella ne restera pas enfermée toute sa vie dans cette maison, on voit déjà le résultat après une semaine... Donc je pense que c'est important qu'elle sache se battre, tout du moins se défendre pour que le jour que nous redoutons tous arrivera elle sache se défendre correctement ! »

J'étais soulagée que Jasper me soutienne, je savais que c'était gagné, Edward était en minorité maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien dire !

« Et si quelqu'un la reconnaît dans la rue vous allez faire comment ? »

« Mais si elle se fait agresser par eux, comment pourra t-elle se défendre si on ne lui a pas appris ? Elle ne pourra tout simplement pas et soit elle se fera tuer, soit enlever une nouvelle fois ! » s'énerva Emmet

Edward voyait bien qu'il avait perdu, il ne pourrait plus m'empêcher à présent de faire ce que je voulais et il le savais aussi bien que moi. Il partit de la maison claquant rageusement la porte d'entrée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va t'apprendre nous ! » me sourit Emmet

« Merci, à tous, vous ne savez pas ce que cela représente pour moi ! »

« Pas de soucis ma chérie. » me rassura Rosalie

« Très bien alors nous allons te faire un planning, et tu devras le respecter, toutes tes sorties seront organisées, minutés et surveillées de prêt. C'est d'accord ? » demanda Jasper

« On commence quand ? » dis je précipitamment

« Ne t'emballe pas trop petite Bella ce ne sera pas de tout repos... » dis Emmet sur le ton de la conspiration

« Bon alors, pour commencer je serais celui qui t'apprendra le combat au corps à corps si tu es d'accord ? » demanda Jasper

Je me tendais un peu, bien sur il allait falloir que j'y arrive, mais Jasper serait un bien meilleur entraîneur que n'importe qui d'autre et ca je le savais alors j'allais devoir prendre sur moi pour ne pas réagir démesurément.

« D'accord. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Emmet est trop brut de caisse pour t'apprendre ça et Edward... De plus c'est moi qui les aient formés eux aussi, donc je pense être le mieux placé pour t'enseigner. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, je vais y arriver. »

« Bien. Ensuite Emmet t'apprendra à te servir des armes blanches et »

« Et je lui apprendrais à se servir d'une arme à feu. » termina Rosalie

« Ok ca me va ! »

« Alors il ne reste plus qu'à te faire un programme. » s'enjoua Emmet

« Oui, il faut que tu commence par un entraînement physique pendant deux semaines, puis on pourra commencer ensuite à vraiment t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir ! »

« Merci ! »

« Ne nous remercie pas trop vite Bella, tu vas réellement devoir faire de gros efforts pour apprendre tout ce que nous allons t'enseigner en un minimum de temps possible pour que tu sois prête ! »

Jasper était grave, mais il ne croyait pas si bien dire, j'avais bien l'intention d'apprendre le plus vite possible, et là je pourrais enfin mettre mon plan à exécution...

« Pour l'entraînement physique, je peux commencer par un jour sur deux la première semaine, et puis tous les jours la deuxième ? »

« Non, on va commencer par tout les matins la première semaine et pour finir tout les jours la deuxième. »

« Ok, et où est ce qu'on va faire ça ? »

« Tu saura en temps voulu Bella. » finit Rosalie

« On commence quand ? » demandais-je à Jasper

« Dès demain. »

Je secouais la tête signe d'approbation et Rosalie m'emmena pour me trouver des vêtements pour les semaines à venir. Je finis avec une cargaison de chandails et de shorts en tout genre. Elle me demanda ma pointure et puis elle partit m'acheter des basket pendant que j'allais prendre une douche.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais enfin apprendre à me servir d'armes en tout genre, et surtout que j'allais profiter de l'enseignement de Jasper pour le combat au corps à corps... Je n'aurais pas pu mieux rêver ! Rien qu'à voir comment Edward se battait, et lorsque je me souvenais du jour où ils étaient venus faire un raid chez James et Victoria, Emmet était un excellent tireur ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier.

Je sortis de la douche et allais m'observer dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas très bonne mine, mais au moins j'avais réussis à faire avancer les choses, bien sur ce qu'il c'était passé avec Edward je ne l'avais jamais voulu, et je trouvais toutes ses réactions vraiment bizarre, comme par exemple pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que je reste bien au chaud dans la maison au lieu d'apprendre à me battre ? Et pourquoi était-il partit tant en colère lorsque Jasper avait accepté de m'aider ?

Je ne le comprendrais décidément jamais...

« Bella ? »  
>C'était Rosalie qui toquait à la porte.<p>

« Oui ? »

« Est ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Vas y ! »

Je m'étais habillée en vitesse et elle ouvrit la porte, passant seulement la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais te dire... que j'étais contente pour toi et que je t'ai trouvé des chaussures. »

« Ah, merci ! »

« Bon je te laisse, viens manger dès que tu sors. »

« Ok. »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de la visite de Rosalie, elle avait semblé vouloir me dire quelque chose d'important, de beaucoup plus important que seulement me dire qu'elle était contente et qu'elle m'avait trouvé des chaussures ! Mais elle avait semblait tout d'abord avoir hésiter puis elle avait finit par se raviser au dernier moment. Qu'avait-elle voulut me dire ? Cela avait il un rapport avec Edward ? Ou peu être avait-elle vu clair dans mon jeu ? Non je ne pense pas que qui conque ait pu découvrir ce que j'allais faire. Et il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un le découvre, il en allait de leurs vie, de la mienne et de beaucoup d'autres encore, mais il restait à savoir qui resteraient en vie et qui au contraire finiraient mort...

* * *

><p>Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'ai préféré le couper ici *rire sadique<strong>* <strong>alors il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir la suite.

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez...**


	15. Chapitre 14

Coucou à tous !

Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier

mes fidèles revieveuses (et au nouvelles!) alors un grand merci à :

**Grazie**, **Bellaeva**, **Love-Lena**, **Angle** et **Riri** !

Mais arrêtons les bavardages et place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p>Ce soir là Edward ne rentra pas, nous mangeâmes tous les quatre puis j'allais me coucher tôt en prévision de la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain.<p>

J'eus du mal à me réveiller, Rosalie était venue tôt pour me préparer pour ma sortie, tout d'abord elle m'avait affabulée d'une chemise en soie et d'un tailleur, elle avait passé ensuite un bon quart d'heure à me maquiller, beaucoup trop à mon goût, mais elle avait quand même réussis à faire partir mes marques dû à mon combat d'hier avec Edward. Pour finir elle m'avait chaussée de talon aiguille de neuf centimètres.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? »

« Pas du tout, tu ressemble à n'importe quelle femme travaillant dans un bureau ! »

« Justement, si je me casse la figure en plein milieux de la rue, je risque de ne plus tant ressembler à n'importe quelle femme d'affaire ! »

« Tu feras attention, j'ai confiance en toi. Dépêche toi tu pars dans cinq minutes avec Jasper, je t'ai préparé un sac avec tes affaires de rechange et du démaquillant ! »

« Merci, à tout à l'heure ! »

Je partis presque en courant de la salle de bain pour éviter d'entendre Rosalie me rappeler pour me dire qu'elle avait oublier de me mettre telle poudre ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Sympa le look, on pourrait presque te croire grande... » rigola Emmet

Je crois que jamais ne je m'étais sentie si peu vrai, si peu moi avant aujourd'hui ! Jasper qui était à coté d'Emmet devant la porte d'entrée sembla comprendre ma gêne car il sortit m'invitant à le suivre, ce que je m'empressais de faire. En le suivant dans les escalier je pris le temps de le détailler lui aussi, il portait un costume trois pièce noir et blanc et semblait lui au contraire totalement à l'aise. Ça me fit bizarre, moi qui avais l'habitude de le voir traîner en jean tee shirt ! Nous arrivâmes dans un parking souterrain où un gros 4X4 avec des vitres teintés nous attendait.

« C'est pas un peu ostentatoire comme moyen de transport ? » demandais-je surprise

« Non, là où on va c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Allé monte ! »

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je sautais pratiquement dans la voiture tant j'étais pressée d'enfin sortir d'ici ! Jasper interpréta mal mon geste et se sentit obligé de me rassurer comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée sans défense !

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, personne ne peux te reconnaître, et de toute façon je suis là, je saurais nous défendre. »

Je hochais la tête j'aimais beaucoup ce coté protecteur que je retrouvais, à certains degrés, chez eux ! Emmet me considérait comme une petite sœur qu'il fallait protéger à tout pris, Edward me considérait comme de la porcelaine qu'il fallait garder dans un musée et Jasper s'inquiétait juste de me savoir en pleine possession de tout mes moyens pour le jour où j'aurais besoin de me défendre. Même Rosalie s'inquiétait pour moi, mais elle plus comme une mère. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoirs tous !

« Bella, on est arrivés ! »

En effet nous étions à présent devant un immense gratte ciel fait en baies vitrées, le stéréotype même de la ville de New York ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce gratte ciel, moi qui avait étant plus petite espéré en voir un en vrai un jour !

« Il y a un parking ? » demandais-je

« Non, nous on descend ici, un voiturier va aller garer la voiture. A partir de maintenant tu me suis, tu ne dis pas un mot parce qu'avec ta voix on pourrait découvrir ton imposture, et surtout essaye de ne croiser le regard de personne, baisse la tête et parle le moins possible. Ok ? »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai compris, muette et vraiment très discrète. »

« Alors c'est partit ! »

Il joignit sa phrase de l'ouverture de sa porte et sortit, je me dépêchais de le suivre comme il me l'avais demandé. Je marchais à présent à coté de lui à sa demande après qu'il ait gentiment donné ses clefs au voiturier. Nous entrâmes par une grande porte tournante, il y avait des détecteurs de métaux à quelques mètres puis après nous n'aurions plus aucun obstacle. Instinctivement je baissais la tête comme me l'avait demandé Jasper mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder au alentour pour repérer les ''gorilles'' ou agents de sécurité. Il y en avait un dans chaque coins, plus par détecteurs de métaux et encore devant les portes tournantes.

A tous les compter rien que dans le hall d'entrée il y avait onze agents de sécurité, où pouvions nous bien être pour qu'un hall soit si bien gardé ? Je voulu poser la question à Jasper mais je me retenais au dernier moment me rappelant que ma voix pourrait me trahir. Il passa les détecteurs sans problèmes, sauf que lorsque moi je passais le détecteur se mit à sonner. Je ne comprenais pas ! Je regardais Jasper ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui avait fait demi-tour dès qu'il avait entendu la sonnerie, un troisième agent s'approchait de nous à présent et les deux autres semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus menaçant.

« Il y a un problème Messieurs ? » demanda Jasper

Oui, un problème, et un gros même ! Pourquoi j'avais sonné ? Je ne pouvais même pas dire si ça venait de mes vêtements puisque ce n'étaient pas les miens et que je ne les connaissaient pas ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pensais pourtant pas avoir quoi que ce soit en métal sur moi !

« Mademoiselle veuillez enlever vos chaussure et bijoux et repassez sous le détecteur s'il vous plait. »

Je m'exécutais rapidement, nous qui ne voulions pas attirer l'attention sur moi c'était vraiment foutu ! Je n'avais pas de bijoux alors je repassais après avoir enlevé mes chaussures, cette fois ci je ne sonnais pas ! J'étais surprise et les agents aussi, nous regardâmes tous de plus près les chaussures et il s'avéra qu'elle avaient une petite plaque en argent chacune portant la marque de leur fabricant.

« Excusez nous, mademoiselle, vous pouvez passer. »

Je mes remerciaient en faisant un signe de tête et me dépêchais de rejoindre Jasper de l'autre coté. A présent nous pouvions reprendre notre chemin. Il me conduisit à un ascenseur, écarté des autre, nous étions seul dans la cabine.

« Respire Bella, tu as les mains qui tremblent ! » me dit gentiment Jasper

C'est là que je remarquais que j'avais retenue ma respiration depuis ce passage aux détecteurs. Je pris une inspiration tremblante essayant de me calmer. Je fis un faible sourire à Jasper pour lui dire que tout allait bien mais il ne sembla pas convaincu. L'ascenseur s'arrêta après une longue descente pour nous laisser devant une porte fermée par un code.

« J'espère que tu as le code parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de remonter tout de suite ! » tentais-je de plaisanter

« T'inquiète, allé viens. »

Il entra un code que je ne vis pas et me fit entrer dans un grand couloir éclairé artificiellement par de grands spots blancs.

« Suis moi je vais te faire une visite et après tu iras te changer. »

« Alors cette porte » dit il en me montrant la première porte de droite « c'est une salle de repos, pour les fois où nous restons quelques jours. Ici, en face c'est une salle pour le combat aux armes blanche, salle que tu découvrira avec Emmet. Cette porte à coté mène à un stand de tir, et celle d'en face une salle de sport. Tout au fond tu as les vestiaires avec les douches, vas y pour te changer et rejoins moi dans la salle de sport. »

« Ok j'arrive je serais pas longue. »

Je me dépêchais à aller me changer. Je pris par contre plus de temps pour me démaquiller. Une fois la tonne de maquillage enlevé je courais pour rejoindre Jasper, et miraculeusement je réussis à ne pas me tromper de porte. Il était au milieux d'une énorme pièce remplie de machines de sport en tout genre, des tapis de courses, des levés de poids. Et la salle était vraiment immense !

« Bon maintenant que tu es là je vais pouvoir t'expliquer. »

« Ok, alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« En fait c'est très simple, je t'ai accroché sur le mur du fond deux feuilles avec différents parcours à faire, tu commence par le premier et une fois que tu le maîtrise tu passe au suivant, tu gère comme tu veux mais je veux que dès que tu souhaite passer à un autre circuit tu m'appelle pour que je contrôle et ensuite je te donnerais l'autorisation ou pas de passer au suivant. »

« Ok, vais voir alors. »

« Oui, bon pour le début c'est facile alors comme je dois faire un truc je vais te laisser, je serais dans une salle à coté donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu viens me chercher ok ? »

« Oui oui pas de soucis. »

Il partit me laissant seule, j'allais au fond de la salle pour voir mon programme, je tombais sur le cul lorsque je vis ce qu'il m'avait préparer ! Des enchaînements, des enchaînements et encore des enchaînements. Par chance les niveaux de la première page je les maîtrisaient déjà grâce à l'entraînement que je m'étais déjà dispensé lorsque j'habitais encore à Saint Louis. Je commençais quand même donc par tous les refaire pour les avoir bien en tête, je constatais qu'il était grand temps que je reprenne le sport ! J'avais l'impression que mes muscles étaient rouillés.

Au bout de trois heures Jasper entra pour voir ce que je faisais.  
>« Mais ce n'est pas le niveau un ca ! »<p>

« Oui, mais je connais déjà tout les niveaux de la première feuille, je me les remettaient juste en tête je peux te montrer si tu veux ? »

« Très bien alors vas-y. »

Il semblait curieux de voir si je connaissais vraiment tout ses enchainements et une heure et demi plus tard il sembla satisfait de voir que je les maitrisaient parfaitement ! Je dois avouer que j'étais fière de moi aussi.

« Très bien, bon alors tu peux passer à la deuxième feuille, finalement ton entraînement va prendre moins de temps que je ne pensais, tant mieux ! Mais faisons un pause d'abord. Un café ca te dis ? »

« Avec plaisir oui merci. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire une pause, je voulais continuer à m'entrainer mais sur le ton où Jasper m'avait proposé ce café je n'avais pas loupé le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Peut être croyait-il que j'essayais de lui prouver je ne sais quoi en m'épuisant mais c'était faux. J'étais en pleine forme, en fait je crois que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. J'étais comme chez moi ici !

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard apportant deux grands cafés fumant. Il m'en tendit un.

« Tu pourras aller te changer après, nous allons profiter de la débauche de midi pour rentrer à la maison. »

« Jasper ? »

« Hum ? »

Il semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je, je me disais que nous pourrions rentrer ce soir ? »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui mais demain si tu veux nous pourrons venir nous entrainer toute la journée ? »

« Oui, merci. Bon je vais me changer. »

« Ne prends pas trop longtemps il faut que dans quinze minutes nous y allions. »

« Ok ! »

Je partis me changer et me laver en vitesse. Sous la douche je profitais trois minutes de détente pour étirer tout mes muscles puis je sortis en vitesse. Lorsque je sortais toute propre et de nouveau habillée en secrétaire je retrouvais Jasper à coté de la porte d'ascenseur. Nous montâmes tout les deux jusqu'au ré de chaussé. Jasper avait eu raison, le hall était bondé de monde, jamais personne ne pourrait me voir je me fondais parfaitement dans le décors. Partout il y avait des femmes et des hommes habillés comme nous.

« Jasper ? » demandais-je une fois dans la voiture

« Oui Bella ? »

« C'est quoi ce building ? »

« C'est le New York Times Building. »

Le New York Times Building rien que ca ?

« Mais ! Comment ça se fait que vous possédiez un, je ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle dans CE building ? »

« C'est très simple je travaillais ici avant en tant que journaliste, c'est un des nombreux boulot que j'ai fait. Lorsque ma famille est morte à cause des Loups-Garous mes parents m'ont laissé pour héritage une petite fortune. J'ai acheté le dernier étage du parking de ce building et j'ai fait des arrangement pour pouvoir y installer mes salles d'entrainement personnelle, puis j'ai retrouvé Edward et Emmet. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as fait installer ces salles avant de retrouver Edward et Emmet ? »

« Oui, j'étais décidé à me venger de ceux qui ont tuer ma famille alors j'ai commencé à me préparer, physiquement et puis j'ai retrouvé les garçons et ils ont promis de m'aider puis Rosalie est arrivée et elle a fait accélérer les choses. »

« Et maintenant moi. »

« Écoute je ne vais pas te mentir, même si les autres ne voudraient pas que je te parle de ça les Vampire et les Loups-Garous vont te retrouver, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre il n'y a pas de différence, les deux sont très puissants, les deux beaucoup trop armés et trop bien organisés pour que nous puissions résister à une attaque de leurs part. »

« Le seul moyen serait que je serve d'appât quelque part où nous aurions une chance de nous en sortir ? »

« C'est ce que je pense, mais les autres »

« Tu veux dire Edward. »

« Il n'est pas prêt à prendre le risque. »

« Ce qu'il ne comprends pas c'est que je vais tous vous tuer. »

« Ne crois surtout pas ça ! Tu n'es pas une sorte de bombe à retardement, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais à personne ce que tu m'as dis, je veux juste qu'on finisse mon entrainement le plus vite possible. »

Il me regarda à ce moment là avec un regard si perçant que j'eus peur qu'il ne découvre le pot au rose. Alors je jouais la carte de la petite fille apeurée.  
>« Je préfèrerais savoir me défendre un minimum si je ils doivent me retrouver, et si possible le jour où ca arrivera, parce que d'après toi ce jour va arriver je préfère savoir me servir d'une arme et ne pas me retrouver totalement démunie. »<p>

« Tu ne dois pas partir défaitiste, jamais Edward ne laissera quelqu'un te faire du mal. »

_Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! _pensais je. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward se montrait si protecteur envers moi et c'était un point que j'allais devoir mettre au clair très rapidement !

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivé à la maison je me dépêchais d'aller changer de vêtements. J'entendis au loin Jasper faire un commentaire sur le fait que je détestais vraiment ses habits et presque aussi tôt le rire tonitruant d'Emmet retentit dans toute la maison. Je me dépêchais quand même de me mettre dans une tenue plus confortable (jean, top moulant noir) et je rejoignit les garçons dans le salon.

« Alors comment c'est passé ce premier jour d'entrainement ? » demanda Rosalie en arrivant

« Bella connaissait déjà toute la première feuille des enchainement ! »

« Sérieux ? » demanda Emmet

« Si il a une tête de merlan frit c'est parce qu'il lui a fallut plus de trois semaines avant de les maitriser et je dirais que la première des trois semaine il l'a passé à comprendre comment il pouvait faire un enchainement... » se moqua Rosalie

« Comment tu sais ça toi ! » s'offusqua Emmet rouge de honte

« Ba, tu sais ce que c'est. J'ai mes sources. » sourit-elle

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la tête que faisait Emmet ! Tout le monde se joignit à mon hilarité et c'est là que je l'entendis. _Son_ rire... Il était magnifique, tellement masculins mais aussi tellement doux ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager alors que je le voyais tellement joyeux, c'était une autre façade d'Edward l'impénétrable. Une façade que j'adorais. Je remarquais alors que lui aussi me regardait, ou plutôt me dévorait des yeux avec son regard si perçant.

Lorsque la crise de rire passa il vint s'asseoir avec nous dans le salon pour écouter Jasper déblatérer sur mes prouesses.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait que j'étais vraiment très douée, dans la mesure où j'avais quand même du m'entrainer avant de pouvoir maitriser ses enchainement. Bien sur j'apprends vite mais ca c'est parce que j'avais de bonnes motivations, autant avant qu'aujourd'hui ! Après une demie-heure à parler j'allais avec Rosalie aider à mettre la table, et en profiter pour mener ma petite enquête...

« Je peux t'aider ? » demandais-je innocemment à Rosalie

« Bien sur ! Je vais faire une pizza en même temps tu veux m'aider ? »

Me demanda t-elle alors que je commençais à mettre la table.

« Oui, pas de soucis ! »

Donc, après avoir mis le couvert je m'attelais à la confection d'une pâte à pizza. Je savais approximativement faire et Rosalie m'avait ouvert un livre de cuisine où tout était expliqué en détail. De ce fait je n'eus aucun mal à réaliser une superbe pâte. Fière de moi je commençais à la travailler au rouleau pour lui donner une forme circulaire.

« Crache le morceau Bella. »

« Quoi ? » demandais-je surprise

« Écoute je ne suis pas folle, je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à me demander alors crache le morceau et arrête de faire comme si rendre cette pâte à pizza aussi ronde que possible était la tâche la plus importante au monde à tes yeux ! »

Elle me souriait affable et fière d'elle.

« Très bien... Mais je trouve quand même que rendre cette pâte ronde est très important pour faire une bonne pizza. » dis-je pour la forme

Elle me souria un air de conspiratrice sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur la famille de Jasper ? » demandais-je alors de but en blanc

Elle se raidit un instant puis me jaugea, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre de me parler de ça.

« La famille de Jasper est morte quand il avait seize ans, pour ne pas aller en famille d'accueil et parce qu'il venait alors d'hériter d'une grosse fortune il s'est fait émanciper. »

« Mais, pour se faire émanciper il faut d'abord aller dans une famille d'accueil, je le sais parce que c'est ce que je comptais faire avant... »

« Tu sais hériter de plus de cent milliards d'euros aide beaucoup, et les pots de vins aussi ! »

« Oh, et sa famille comment elle a été tuée ? »

« C'est une sale histoire ! Jasper était chez un ami à lui lorsque des tueurs à gage sont venus chez lui et ont tués ses parents ainsi que sa sœur. »

« Sa sœur ? Il avait une sœur ? » demandais-je surprise

« Oui, elle s'appelait Alice et elle avais neuf ans. Après avoir tué sa famille les assassins ont mit le feu à sa maison. »

« C'est monnaie courante apparemment ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda t-elle

« Ils ont aussi fait brûler l'appartement où je venais d'emménager. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non Bella, personne n'a jamais fait brûler ton appartement ! »

« Quoi ! Mais si James et »

Je compris, ils m'avaient mentis, comme ce qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire depuis le début. Lorsque que Victoria m'avait dit que l'appartement avait brûler ca avait été comme un choc pour moi, comme si je n'avais plus aucune attache à ma famille. Mais je découvrais à présent que ce n'avait été qu'un mensonge parmi tant d'autres !

Je crois que d'apprendre que l'appartement n'avais pas brûler fut comme, une renaissance. Je n'avais PAS tout perdu, il me restait là bas des souvenirs, des tonnes et des tonnes de souvenirs pour ne jamais les oublier. Et de savoir ça me redonna espoir, du courage même. Je devais allé là bas, leurs parler, leurs demander pardon, et leurs promettre.

« Rosalie je dois y aller ! »

« Bella... »

Elle semblait si triste en cet instant que je ne compris pas pourquoi, peut être parce que mon cerveau refusait d'admettre ce qu'elle allait me dire ? Peut être parce que je ne voulais pas entendre qui que ce soit me dire que je ne pourrais pas retourner là bas.

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner Bella. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandais-je plus déçue qu'énervée

« Parce que les Vampire surveillent cette endroit, ils savent que tu vas finir par t'y montrer, ils attendent non ils _t'_attendent _toi _! Alors on ne peux pas te laisser y aller, je croyais que tu savais. On pensait que si ce soir-là quand tu venais de nous échapper tu n'étais pas retournée chez toi c'était parce que tu savais ! »

« Non, je que je croyais savoir c'était que les seuls souvenirs qu'il me restait de ma famille étaient partis en fumée. Voilà ce que je savais ce jour là ! »

« Bella, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, crois moi. Mais jamais il ne te laissera partir là bas. »

Et voilà on en revenait encore à lui, _Edward_.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, qu'est ce qui cloche chez lui ? Pourquoi est ce que vous craignez tous ses réactions et qu'à chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose je ne peux pas parce que MONSIEUR à décidé qu'il ne voulait pas ? »

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward ait tant d'importance dans la décision de mes moindres faits et gestes !

« Écoute Bella, Edward est un crétin vraiment têtu. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne et il ne pense pas à mal bien au contraire alors s'il te plait soit patiente avec lui. »

Ce qu'elle faisait ce n'était pas une demande mais carrément une supplication ! Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle défende Edward ! Malgré tout elle avait piqué ma curiosité.

« Je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute mais il va devoir s'expliquer, et surtout m'expliquer son comportement ! »

« Je ne t'en demandais pas plus ! » sourie Rosalie

« Mais il va devoir faire ça vite parce que ma patiente à des limites, alors fait lui passer le mot ok ? »

« Oh mais je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! »

« Bien sur comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait ! » rigolais-je devant son apparente innocence

« Bon et si on faisait cette pizza ? » demanda y-elle enfin

C'est ainsi que je venais de découvrir certaines choses très intéressantes, tant sur les autres que sur moi. Et j'allais essayer de tirer un maximum de profit ce toutes les informations que je pourrais glaner !

Une heure plus tard la pizza sortait du four appâtant les garçons comme des mouches qui vinrent se mettre à table comme de grands garçons ne pouvais je m'empêcher de remarquer. Et je dois dire que nous passâmes un agréable repas du soir devant une bonne pizza faite maison !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce premier jour d'entrainement de Bella ?<p>

**J'attends vos reviews ! Prêt... partez !**


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucou, et voilà le 15ème chapitre ! Et oui déjà ! Je trouve que les chapitres ont défilés vraiment très vite !

Alors encore un grand merci à toutes vos reviews :

**Love-Lena**,** Riri** et** Bellaeva**

Merci, merci, merci ^^

* * *

><p>Ce repas fut des plus agréable, nous étions tous de bonne humeur même moi malgré ce que je venais d'apprendre je tentais de garder la face. J'allais me coucher directement après puisque demain je devrais encore me lever tôt pour allé m'entrainer. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes en repensant à l'appartement qui regorgeait de tant de souvenir ! C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, les joues striée de larme et l'esprit en pleine confusion.<p>

_Je faisait un cauchemar, ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! Ils étaient tous là : papa, maman et Tom. Tous ils me souriaient, tous m'appelaient et me demandaient de les rejoindre. Je courais pour les rattraper mais plus je courais plus ils s'éloignaient. Je criais, je leurs demandaient de m'attendre, je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent !_

_« Attendez moi ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule... » pleurais-je_

_Je fis un pas de plus et ils disparurent._

_« NOO_OON ! » criais-je

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Edward totalement paniqué. Si je n'étais pas dans un état de détresse, totalement chamboulée par ce cauchemar j'aurais certainement ris de sa tête. Sauf que là, ca ne me faisait pas rire. Je fondais plutôt en larme.

Une fois qu'il eut comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans la chambre il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de moi ne sachant pas quoi faire. Parce que j'avais besoin de sentir quelqu'un contre moi et parce que je me sentais si faible à ce moment là je me jetais dans ses bras.

Il parut d'abord surpris par mon geste puis je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi en une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé, après tout ce n'était pas comme si nos relations étaient au plus beau fixe ! J'aimais sentir ses bras musclé me faire un bouclier, j'aimais la dureté de son torse tout contre moi et par dessus tout j'aimais son odeur un mélange de parfum et de savon. Je ne pouvais décrire cette odeur si particulière mais elle me rassurait, elle m'avait toujours rassurée me souvenais-je. Car c'était son odeur la première chose que j'avais sentie dans la rue, et celle là même sur le tee-shirt que je portais mon premier jour ici.

Je me rendis alors compte de quelque chose que j'avais jusque maintenant refusé d'admettre. J'avais besoin d'Edward, de lui et de ce qu'il représentait.

Je voulus m'écarter de lui troublée par la conclusion à laquelle je venais d'arriver mais il me retint dans son étreinte. Je ne débattais pas, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur, j'étais _chez moi_. Alors je calais ma tête contre son cœur écoutant les battements sourds contre mon oreille et, concentrant mon attention sur ce simple son, je me calmais, les tremblement dû à mes larmes s'arrêta et seulement quelques retardataires coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues comme des traitresse.

« Il, il faut que j'y retourne Edward, ils sont encore là bas ! » pleurais-je

Je voyais encore leurs visage, si proche de moi, j'avais presque pu les toucher, les serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois !

« Shhh, je sais je sais. »

J'étais surprise qu'il ne me contredise pas, surprise de ne pas encore déclencher sa colère et voir ses yeux s'obscurcir par la rage. Son changement d'attitude et ses paroles rassurantes suffirent à m'apaiser. Dans ses bras je me calmais enfin et réussis à m'arrêter de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne pleurais plus il me relâcha et se leva.

« Ne pars pas s'il te plait. » demandais la voix encore enrouée d'avoir pleuré

« Bella je... »

Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, comme partagé.

« Reste. » le suppliais-je

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire pour qu'il accepte de rester avec moi mais j'en avais besoin, besoin de le sentir contre moi et de savoir que tout irait bien ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Je pris une inspiration tremblante et me lançais.

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'une simple gamine mais s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il hocha la tête et revint dans le lit. J'étais heureuse qu'il reste finalement. Il s'allongea à coté de moi et je serais contre lui, contre la chaleur de son corps. Il ne dit pas un mot et je m'enfonçais dans les limbes du sommeil, la respiration lente et profonde. Juste avant de complètement m'endormir je l'entendis chuchoter.

« Tu es bien plus qu'une simple gamine... »

Je ne sais pas si cette phrase m'étais destinée ou si il pensait que je dormais déjà alors qu'il venait de dire ça mais je crois que c'était la chose la plus gentille que que l'on m'avait dit depuis que j'avais perdu mes parents. Bien sur je ne savais pas quoi en penser mais je m'endormis le souvenir omniprésent de ses paroles me réchauffant le cœur.

Lorsque je me réveillais Edward était toujours là, il dormait. J'étais dans la même position que lorsque je m'étais endormie, collée contre son torse quand à lui il avait posé un bras sur mes épaules comme pour me retenir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir s'il me trouvait là dans ses bras après tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre nous.

« Bien dormi ? » rigola t-il

Je me tendais dans ses bras je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé, à la fois il ne semblait pas de mauvaise humeur. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir surtout qu'il n'avait pas retiré son bras de mes épaules m'empêchant tout mouvement.

« Très, et toi ? »

« Hum, oui j'ai très bien dormi ! »

Je relevais la tête pour voir s'il se moquait de moi mais il abordait juste un magnifique sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre. C'est la que je remarquais qu'il portait toujours les mêmes habits que la veille.  
>« Tu as dormis tout habillé ? » demandais-je surprise<p>

« Tu aurais préféré que je me déshabille ? » un sourire narquois sur le visage

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant sa remarque.

« Je te taquine ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais ca valait le coup j'adore te voir rougir ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu rougir auparavant ! » remarquais-je

« Si, lorsque tu es en colère de magnifique rougeur apparaissent sur tes petites joues... »

Avec la main qui ne me tenait pas les épaules il caressa délicatement ma joue accompagnant ses paroles.

« Oui, vraiment magnifique ! » rigola t-il encore devant mon embarra

« Bon quand tu auras finis de te moquer de moi tu pourra peut être me relâcher ! » rétorquais-je agacée de lui servir de cobaye

« Ou pas... »

« A moins que tu ne veuille gouter à mon gourou ? » le taquinais-je à mon tour

« Serait il possible que Bella soit capable d'un quelconque acte de méchanceté envers moi ? » demanda t-il faussement outré

Je me relevais alors de son torse et le regardais droit dans les yeux un air de défi sur le visage.  
>« Tu veux parier ? »<p>

« Avec toi il faut s'attendre à tout ! » me nargua t-il

Je me positionnais alors à califourchon sur son ventre le surprenant.

« Il ne fallait pas me tenter. » déclarais-je

Je commençais par le chatouiller et comme je l'avais espéré il répondit favorablement se tordant de rire sous mes mains experte en chatouilles. Je le torturais ainsi quelques minutes puis arrêtais.

« Alors tu en veux encore ? » le taquinais-je

Il me lança alors un regard que je ne compris pas, du moins pas avant de me trouver sur le dos sur le matelas et lui assit sur mon ventre me tenant les mains au dessus de la tête.

« Et que dirais tu si c'était moi le bourreau ? »

Il avait dit ça tout en approchant sa tête de la mienne nos deux nez se touchant presque et avec une voix tellement profonde et sexy que je ne sus pas quoi faire. La pièce était soudain emplit d'une tension électrique qu'aucun de nous deux n'étions prêt à briser. Je faisais le tour de son visage parfait, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit, une barbe parfaitement rasée. Je m'attardais un peu sur sa bouche. Il avait des lèvres parfaites elles aussi, elle semblaient pulpeuse et douce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en imaginant comment serait la rencontre de nos deux bouches.

Puis, le meilleurs pour la fin, je me plongeais dans ses yeux. Des yeux unique, d'un gris si profond me faisant penser à un brouillard dans lequel j'aurais pu me perdre encore et encore. Lui aussi était en train de faire une analyse de ma petite personne mais je ne me sentais nullement gênée. Lorsque son regard croisa le enfin le mien des papillon volèrent dans mon ventre, je n'avais encore jamais ressentis cette sensation mais je savais très bien ce qu'elle signifiait.

J'étais troublée, je ne savais pas pourquoi Edward me faisait tant d'effet, et surtout je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver des sentiments comme ceux là pour qui que ce soit. Mais là, mes yeux plongés dans son regard brûlant je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, sa bouche.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instant avant que je ne lui donne mon assentiment muet et doucement ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Je crois qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de décrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment là. C'était, c'était comme si j'embrassais quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'était un baiser tendre et plein de retenue. Ses lèvres étaient si douce contre les miennes, ma bouche si avide de pouvoir sentir sa langue.

Lorsqu'enfin je sentis sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche j'entre ouvrit les lèvres et allais à sa rencontre. L'explosion fut inimaginable. Nos langues commencèrent un ballet lent et gracieux puis nos instinct reprenant le dessus nous partîmes dans un combat pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. C'était un combat endiablé que je n'étais pas prête d'arrêter, d'abord parce que c'était le meilleur baiser que je n'avais jamais eu et ensuite parce que je me sentais bien entre les lèvres d'Edward.

Il était si prévenant, ses mains n'avaient pas bougée de leurs place, me retenant les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Je liais alors mes doigts avec les siens, lui prouvant que j'appréciais le baiser. Il resserra lui aussi ses doigt autour des miens renforçant le lien qui nous unissait.

C'est à ce moment là, moment de pure abandon et de pur plaisir que choisit Emmet pour entrer comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre.

« Tu vois Rose je t'avais bien dis qu'Edward était avec Bella ! » cria celui ci a Rosalie

« Emmet MacCarty je t'ai dis des les laisser tranquilles alors ferme cette porte et viens ici tout de suite ! » s'énerva Rosalie

« Les réconciliations sont toujours meilleurs après une dispute, vous en savez quelque chose non ? » rigola t-il avant de fermer la porte

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie. » dis je d'une petite voix

« Tu n'as pas a avoir honte, nous ne faisions rien de méchant tu sais. Et puis, j'adore vraiment voir ses rougeurs ! » dit-il gentiment

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place après ce baiser … inimaginable ! Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'avais adoré mais je me sentais coupable. Coupable parce que je devais admettre que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour Edward et je ne voulais pas trahir ma famille, à la fois je ne me sentais pas prête à avoir une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit même si je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward.

Il dut lire mon trouble sur mon visage car il se retira d'au dessus de moi, brisant le contact entre nos deux mains.

« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. »

« Ne te fustige pas trop vite, j'étais consentante. »

Je crois que je n'avais pas du mettre suffisamment d'entrain dans mon intonation car il me regarda d'un air coupable, et pour je ne sais quelle raison le voir avoir des remords comme ça me donnait envie de le réconforter et de le câliner.

_Je. Suis. Folle. ! Ou maso ? Aucune idée mais il est clair que je suis dérangée._ pensais-je

« Je vais peut être enfin pouvoir comprendre ton comportement ? » tentais-je de changer de sujet

« Oui, tu as droit à des explications il me semble. » sourit-il

Bien, il était de bonne humeur, tant mieux ! J'allais enfin pouvoir lever une (grande) partie (je l'espère) du voile de mystère qui entourait Edward.

« Que veux tu savoir ? » me demanda t-il

« Est ce que j'ai ta parole, tu promets que tu me répondra quoi qu'il arrive ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, alors dis moi d'où tu viens, ta famille, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? »

« Hou là pas tout ça à la fois ! Bon si je te raconte je ne veux pas t'entendre alors ! A ton tour de me promettre que tu ne m'interrompra pas pendant mes explications ! »

« Ok ! »

Je souris malgré moi, amusée de le voir me retourner mes arguments.

« Je viens de la campagne, un coin pommé qui s'appelle Saint Louis. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que _lui_ vienne de Saint Louis ! Je l'aurais forcément rencontré avant, surtout que tout le monde se connaissait là bas !

« Mes parents qui ont hérité d'une maison là bas y ont emménagé lorsque j'avais sept ans, ils ne travaillent pas, ont pourrait dire qu'ils ont assez d'argent pour ne pas en avoir besoin. »

Je l'écoutais sans rien dire mais je mourrais tellement d'envie de lui poser toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête !

« Je n'ai jamais été bon élève, j'étais indiscipliné et à cette époque je croyais qu'avec de l'argent on pouvait tout acheter. J'ai mal vécu notre déménagement, j'avais perdu tous mes amis et les gens de Saint Louis ne m'acceptaient pas très bien au sein de leur ''groupe''. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'adapter et je me suis fait entraîner dans de sales histoires. Quand mes parents en ont eu vent ils ont voulu me reprendre en main mais il était déjà trop tard alors ils m'ont chassés de chez nous, ou plutôt de chez eux et je suis venu ici à New York. »

« Comment ça de sales histoires ? »

Je ne pouvais pas croire que les parents d'Edward l'aient chassé ! Comment pouvait on faire ça à sont propre fils ? C'était inhumain !

« Et bien j'ai rencontré les mauvaises personnes, je les aient suivis parce qu'elles étaient les seules à m'accepter. »

« Oui mais qu'as tu pus faire de si grave pour que tes parents te chassent de chez eux ? »

« Et bien, je suis tombé dans la drogue, étant riche je n'avais pas de soucis pour m'en procurer mais lorsqu'ils se sont aperçu de ce que je faisais ils m'ont coupé les vivres alors j'ai du trouver d'autres moyens pour avoir mes doses. Entre autre de voler, de faire la manche... »

« Et quand ils ont su ça, ils t'ont chassé ? »

« Oui, ils m'ont donné de l'argent pour que je fasse une cure de désintoxication et ils m'ont mit dans un taxis pour New York avec pour seul bagage un jean et un tee shirt sur le dos. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire que des parents aient pu faire une chose pareil !

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demandais-je curieuse

« J'ai utilisé tout mon argent pour de la drogue et je suis devenu un SDF, je vivais dans la rue, dealais pour avoir mes doses et avoir de quoi manger. »

« Et tu es resté combien de temps dans la rue ? »

« Six mois en tout, puis un matin j'ai rencontré Jasper. Il m'a emmené chez lui et il c'est occupé de moi. »

« Mais Jasper ne vient pas de Saint Louis ! »

« Non il est, comme Emmet et moi, de Philadelphie. »

« Et c'était avant ou après que sa famille... »

« Il avait déjà perdu sa famille depuis un an lorsqu'il m'a recueillit. »

« Et grâce à lui tu es sortis de la drogue ? »

« Grâce à lui et avec lui oui. »

« Alors vous êtes comme des frères ? »

« C'est exactement ca ! »

Il me souriait toujours, signe qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur et que je pouvais continuer mes questions.

« Et pourquoi tu as choisis de l'aider dans sa lutte ? »

« Dans sa vengeance tu veux dire, parce que je connaissais sa famille et ses parents étaient les personnes les plus gentilles au monde, quand à sa sœur, une vraie force de la nature et toujours de bonne humeur. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils les aient tous tués ! Alors j'ai décidé de l'aider parce qu'il a perdu sa famille et que la mienne m'a abandonné, je préfère me battre pour sa cause. »

« Oh, je comprends. Mais pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi, si tu peux comprendre le fait que Jasper veuille se venger, pourquoi est ce que tu n'accepte pas le fait que je veuille savoir me défendre ? »

« Je... »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas n'est ce pas ? »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? » demandais-je surprise

« Lorsque j'avais huit ans, donc toi cinq, j'étais partie me promener dans Saint Louis tout seul pour visiter les alentours. »

« Tu n'étais pas avec tes parents ? »

« Non, ils ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de moi. »

« Oh. »

« Bref je me baladais et je suis arrivé sur une sorte d'ilot où il y avait un grand chêne et une petite rivière à coté. J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis approché c'est là que je t'ai vu, tu étais tombée dans l'eau et tu ne savais pas nager en plus tu n'avais pas pied. Je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai sauté dans l'eau et je nous aient ramenés sur la berge. »

« Je ne m'en souvenais pas ! »

Il sourit à ma remarque.

« Tu m'as regardé avec tes grands yeux chocolat et tu m'as dis : ''J'aurais très bien pus me sauver toute seule !'' j'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai rien dis jusqu'à ce que tes parents arrivent en courant ! Ils m'ont remercié pour t'avoir sauvé et en repartant tu m'as lancé un regard d'effrontée. Je dois avouer que jamais aucune fille ne m'avait traité de la sorte ! C'est à partir de ce moment là que je me suis dis que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te connaître et te protéger, même si apparement tu n'aimais pas ca ! » finit il en rigolant

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son hilarité, c'était du moi tout craché, je ne supportais pas d'être faible ni l'aide de personne !

« Mes parents ne m'ont jamais raconté ca ! Mais je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé ! »

« Pas de soucis, c'est devenu une habitude maintenant. »

Je souris, un air gêné sur le visage, c'est vrai que c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude maintenant, il m'avait sauvée tellement de fois !

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu sorte d'ici ? Parce que je te connais et je sais que si tu te trouve dans une situation critique tu ne fuira pas mais tu affrontera le danger au péril de ta vie. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il avait totalement raison et nous le savions tous les deux, moi encore plus !

« Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas que, même si je reste pour affronter le danger que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir ? Plutôt que d'être totalement démunie ? » demandais-je

« Que tu sache te battre ou pas ne changera rien tu peux me croire ! »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Bien sur que non, si tu croise l'un d'entre eux soit ils te récupéreront soit ils te tueront mais tu ne leurs échappera pas à moins que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour toi. »

« Et je ne laisserais personne faire ca. »

« C'est pour ça que je veux te protéger parce que je ne veux pas que tu meure. »

« Mais je ne vous laisseraient pas non plus mourir pour moi, je ne veux pas être celle pour qui vous allez tous mourir ! »

« Bella, que ce soit avec ou sans toi nous allons mourir, et c'est comme ça ! De plus lorsque nous nous sommes engagés dans ce combat nous l'avons fait en connaissance de cause et c'était bien avant que tu n'arrive ! »

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez Edward, je ne veux plus que quiconque meurt sauf _eux _! »

« Mais c'est impossible Bella, dans une guerre il y a des morts des deux cotés. »

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ces informations sur Edward, et que maintenant que le mystère est levé vous allez enfin pouvoir arrêter de vous poser toutes ces questions sur mon mystérieux Edward...<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	17. Chapitre 16

Coucou ! Et voilà le chapitre 16 !

Comme d'habitude un GRAND MERCI au reviews

Merci merci à **Bellaeva** et **Riri** !

Mais où sont passé les autres revieveuses ? ***pleure de désespoirs***

* * *

><p>Cette journée fut de loin la meilleure que je n'avais jamais vécu depuis un bon bout de temps ! Et je ne parle pas que de la matinée où j'avais enfin pus mettre fin au mystère que représentait Edward ni même à ce fabuleux baiser que nous avions échangé ! Non je parlais d'une belle journée ensoleillée que j'avais passé avec tout le monde dans la maison.<p>

Emmet c'était révélé comme quelqu'un de vraiment gamin (et je ne parlais pas, encore une fois, de son interruption dans ma chambre du matin) par exemple lorsque nous étions tous installés dans le salon les garçons jouant à la play station et Rosalie s'amusant à me boucler les cheveux. A chaque fois qu'il perdait il se levait et accusait Jasper et Edward d'avoir triché comme un gamin.

Le coté sérieux et sage de Jasper avait fait place à un être joueur et débordant d'énergie, ca m'avait amusé de le voir tel qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces histoires autour de nous, un jeune de 19 ans totalement inconscient et dans sa bulle, un peu comme Emmet mais en beaucoup plus mature.

Quant à Edward... Je ne me souviens plus combien de fois je me suis faite surprendre à rêvasser en le détaillant du regard, et... On pouvait dire qu'il me rendait l'appareil. Mais lui aussi était un grand gamin, grognant dès qu'il perdait l'avantage dans un jeu et sautant de joie moqueur lorsqu'il battait Emmet.

C'était tous de grand ados, débordant d'hormone (je passerais sous silence tous les commentaires salaces qu'ils avaient pu lancer dans la journée!) et insouciant. Rosalie elle s'amusait de voir tous ces grand gamin car c'était une occasion pour elle de tous nous materner et je voyais bien qu'elle y prenait plaisir malgré ses fausses plaintes. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un enfant, et à mon avis avec Emmet vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait... !

Bref cette journée était vraiment une super journée, j'étais bien, à l'aise au milieu de ma ''nouvelle famille''. Ils m'avaient adoptée, et moi aussi ! Le lendemain je devais retourner aux entrainements mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir échangé une journée contre celle-ci. Pour une fois que le proverbe ''une de perdue dix de retrouvées'' s'appliquait parfaitement à la situation !

« Et Bella au lieu de rêvasser tu veux pas venir jouer avec nous pour que je puisse enfin gagner ? » me demanda si gentillement Emmet

« Pourquoi pas ! Et puis je dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peaux de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! » venais-je en rigolant

Bon, il faut dire que jouer à Mario Kart n'avait rien de nouveau pour moi... Mais je me gardais bien de lui signaler que j'avais quelques heures d'entrainement à mon actif !

« Tiens, prends cette manette elle est plus maniable. » me tendis Emmet un sourire narquois sur le visage

Je la pris sans faire de commentaire sachant très bien reconnaître une manette japonaise à une américaine je savais que les touches étaient inversées. Jasper sourit croyant que je me faisais avoir comme une bleu et Edward tordit la bouche dans une moue adorable, ne sachant pas s'il devait interférer en ma faveur ou me laisser me débrouiller toute seule. Il ne fit rien ce dont je l'en remerciais, j'étais suffisamment grande pour me défendre toute seule contre le cas que présentait Emmet et de plus lorsque je jouais avec Tom il me passait toujours cette manette là (puisque nous aussi nous en avions deux).

Dans sa grande bonté Emmet me laissa choisir mon personnage, je prenais Luigi mon préféré et la partie commença.

« Bon, on commence par une course d'entrainement pour que tu essai et puis on fait un tournois de quatre course ok ? » demanda Emmet

« Pas de soucis ! »

J'adorais tous les voir sourire comme des idiots tellement fière de leur bêtise. Ce premier tour d'entrainement fut une véritable catastrophe, je mit une minute avant de réussir à démarrer et me mêlais les pinceaux avec toutes les touches. Emmet était au ange et les autres m'encourageaient pitoyablement pour cacher leurs hilarité.

« Est ce que tu veux une deuxième course avant de commencer ? » proposa Emmet les yeux brillant

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et commençons ! » j'avais moi aussi un sourire malveillant au visage que seul Edward sembla remarquer.

« Très bien tu l'aura voulu ! »

Il explosa de rire devant ma mine déterminée.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier Emmet, c'est parti ! » lançais je alors que la première course commençais

Je le laminais complètement ! Je lui avais mis un tour dans la vu et il n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsqu'à la fin de la première course il remarqua qu'il n'était que deuxième il se me regarda étonné comme si je venais de lui dire que la terre n'était pas plate mais ronde.

« Co, comment tu as fait ? BELLA ! Argh, m'en fou je ne vais plus essayer de t'attendre pour être gentil maintenant ! »

« Allé Emmet te fâche pas, et puis si tu veux je peux t'attendre moi ? » proposais je narquoisement

« Si tu veux la guerre tu vas l'avoir, GO ! »

C'est ainsi que finalement il gagna la deuxième course, il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que je lui passais devant il m'envoyait une carapace bleu impossible à éviter alors que moi je ne récoltais que des bananes à chaque fois !

« Aha ! » cria t-il a la fin de la course « Deuxième manche gagnée pas Emmet ! »

« Passons à la suivante avant que tu ne te transforme en la Reine d'Angleterre ! » contre attaquais-je

C'est ainsi que les deux dernière partie s'enchainèrent, entre nos petits pics incessants sous le regard amusé des autres. Finalement nous finîmes ex æquo, ce qui, bien sur ne plut pas du tout à Emmet !

« Mais c'est pas vrai j'ai même pas réussi à gagner contre une fille ! » se lamentait-il

Ce qui bien sur lui valut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Rosalie.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai je croyais qu'elle était nulle Bella sinon je ne lui aurais pas proposé de jouer ! »

« Emmet ! » s'indigna t-elle

« T'inquiète Rosalie mon frère avait la même réaction lorsque je le gagnais ! » riais-je

« QUOI ? Parce que tu savais jouer en plus ? » s'insurgea t-il alors

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. » souriais-je taquinement

« Mais, mais... Et l'entraînement ? »

« J'ai fait semblant ! »

« Mais tu es un monstre ! De quel droit tu cache tes capacités de joueuse de Mario Kart ! » me gronda t-il

« Et de quel droit tu refile à une ignorante une manette Japonaise ? » répliquais-je

« Euh... »

« Il fallait me filer la bonne manette c'est tout, c'est donnant donnant tu sais ! » achevais-je devant sa mine dépité

Il savait qu'il avait perdu et je ne pouvais que rire devant sa tête. D'ailleurs je n'étais plus la seule à rire tout le monde partit dans un fou rire générale alors que Emmet se décomposait sous nos yeux. Il finit par partir dans sa chambre en nous lançant un regard noir. Pire qu'un gamin ! Lorsque je fus enfin calmé je regrettais mon geste, je n'aurais pas du me moquer de lui !

Dépité de l'avoir blessé je partis à la cuisine et fis un méga sandwich, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais fait je crois bien. Je le coupais en deux et le mis dans une assiette. Ensuite j'allais toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Emmet sous les regards bienveillant de Rosalie et Edward alors que Jasper avait disparu je ne sais où.

« Qui c'est ? » grogna t-il

« Un magnifique sandwich qui s'est fait la belle du frigo et qui cherche un refuge pour la journée ! » annonçais-je d'une voix que j'utilisais souvent lorsque je jouais encore aux peluches

Bien sur mon petit stratagème marcha et j'entendis Emmet sauter de son lit pour ouvrir la porte. Il regarda avec des yeux arrondis par l'envie mon sandwich taille XXL avant de finalement me permettre de rentrer avec ce précieux trésor.

« J'espère que c'est pour moi ! » dit-il en souriant

« Ba non, il a dit qu'il cherchait asile, pas à finir en bouche tuyau d'évacuation des toilettes. » m'amusais-je

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit comme un patapouf et continua de fixer de loin mon trésor une mine dépité sur le visage. J'allais m'asseoir sur le lit avec lui et lui tendis l'assiette mettant fin à son supplice.

« Oh merci Bella, tu es la meilleure ! » me gratifia t-il

« Ba, il fallait bien que je m'excuse pour t'avoir presque battu ! »

« Oh mais j'aurais ma revanche ne t'inquiète pas ! » rigola t-il

Je le regardais enfouir la première moitié du sandwich en deux bouchées de géant. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je l'observais il s'interrompit et me proposa la deuxième moitié. Je secouais négativement la tête, je n'avais pas vraiment faim ! Il haussa les épaule d'un geste désinvolte et englouti le reste de la même manière que précédemment.

« Rassure moi Bella je ne vais pas être obligé de t'embrasser pour te remercier ? » demanda t-il faussement apeuré

Je rougis instantanément à sa remarque, je savais qu'il allait me charrier pendant longtemps après son apparition dans ma chambre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir gênée.

« Allé c'est bon je rigole ! Je trouve ça plutôt bien que tu te lâche un peu et si Edward te permet d'oublier ne serait ce qu'un petit peu ce qu'il c'est passé je suis content pour toi ! »

C'était fou ! Emmet venait de passer au gamin embêtant à l'homme mature en quelques secondes seulement et sans faire le moindre effort ! Ce gars m'étonnera toujours ! Et c'est certainement pour ça que je l'aimais tant, il était capable de détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps et d'un autre coté il savait devenir sérieux quand il le fallait.

« Merci. »

« Je t'aime vraiment tu sais ! Pas comme Edward, heureusement, sinon je serais obligé de lui casser la gueule... quoi que je le ferais aussi s'il te fait du mal ! Mais plutôt comme une petite sœur, un peu comme Alice ! »

Et voilà, une fois de plus il venait de passer du sérieux à la rigolade pour repasser sur un sujet grave et tout ça en une seule phrase et sans la moindre gêne !

« Parle moi d'Alice. » demandais je

« C'est une longue histoire... »

Il ne semblait pas retissant à me raconter, il voulait juste me prévenir alors je me permis d'insister.  
>« J'ai tout mon temps tu sais ! »<p>

« Et bien je connais Jasper depuis que je suis tout petit je l'ai rencontré à l'école primaire et depuis on ne c'est pas quitté tout le long de notre scolarité. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je l'ai vu ! Je faisais ma rentrée pour le CM1 et lui aussi nous avions tout les deux 9 ans. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, du moins je n'avais jamais fais attention à lui avant mais ce jour là, c'était à l'heure de la récré, une petite fille de notre classe, Jessica, se faisait embêter par des mecs de CM2, Mike et Éric. C'était un truc totalement débile, une histoire de gouté mais Jasper a prit la défense de cette fille, tout seul devant ces deux mecs ! J'étais impressionné par lui, mais ne lui dis pas ! Lorsque les deux on voulut se battre contre lui je suis allé le rejoindre pour que la bataille soit équitable. Bref, on s'est fait battre comme des bleu mais nous avons gardé notre honneur sauf en rendant tout les coups qu'ils nous avaient donnés. Depuis nous sommes devenu amis. »

J'étais impressionné par leur rencontre, c'était tellement mignon, je les imaginaient bien tout les deux se battant pour protéger une fille !

« Et Alice ? » demandais-je de plus en plus curieuse

« C'est ce même jour que j'ai fait sa connaissance ! Nous avions passé la journée ensemble avec Jasper, enfin dans la mesure ou nous avions passé la moitié de cette même journée à l'infirmerie... Bref nous avions pas mal sympathisé et découvert que nous habitions juste à deux maison près. C'est comme ça que je lui proposais de rentrer ensemble à la fin des cours pour pouvoir continuer de parler pendant les cinq minutes de trajet qui nous reliaient à l'école. Il a refusé. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça refusé ? »

« Tout net, comme ça il m'a dit non. Je n'ai pas compris et je n'étais pas vraiment content qu'il me dise non, à moi ! Moi qui l'avais défendu, alors je l'ai suivis pour voir où il allait puisqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas essuyer un refus sans plus d'explication. Il a traversé toute la ville et est rentré chez une vielle dame, je croyais que c'était sa grand mère alors au bout de dix minutes voyant qu'il ne sortait pas j'ai voulu repartir, mais au moment où je me suis décidé il est ressortit. Je me suis caché au coin d'une rue pour qu'il ne me voit pas de suite et je l'ai attendu. Lorsqu'il est finalement arrivé il poussait une poussette. Il m'a immédiatement vu, il était fâché que je l'ai suivis mais lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait dans la poussette il s'est radoucit. Avec amour il a doucement soulevé un drap qui couvrait une petite chose endormi. Il m'a alors présenté Alice, sa sœur, elle avait deux ans à l'époque et lorsque je le regardais son regard débordait d'amour ! Je lui ai demandé pourquoi c'était lui qui allait récupérer sa petite sœur et il m'a dit que ses parents travaillaient. Je l'ai cru et nous avons fait le chemin du retour ensemble. »

« C'est magnifique, je ne pensais pas que... »

« Qu'il aimait autant sa sœur ? Crois moi Jasper était le meilleur de tout les grands frère que je connaisse. Il était tellement prévenant, inquiet pour elle, et elle, ça se voyait qu'elle aimait son frère dans son regard on pouvait voir de la fierté et un amour immense. Cette fille c'était un ange, toujours joyeuse, débordante de joie, de vie et d'amour. Jasper veillait au grain et était pire que ses parents, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et où elle était à chaque moment de la journée mais à la fois je le comprends, sa sœur c'était ce qu'il avait de plus chère au monde, c'était sa petite poupée en porcelaine comme il disait. Il la protégeait et l'aimait plus que ses propres parents. »

« Ça a du être terrible lorsqu'ils l'ont tuée. » soufflais-je

Je pouvais comprendre, non, je savais ce qu'avait ressentit Jasper lorsqu'il avait tout perdu. Je ne le savais que trop bien.

« Il s'est écroulé, littéralement. Il est partit à New York et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle avant que je ne le retrouve moi même mais avant qu'il ne parte j'étais là pour lui et je me souviendrais toujours cette expression qui ne quittait jamais son visage. Il était détruit, sa sœur, la prunelle de ses yeux, morte ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Il m'a raconté que lorsqu'il a découvert les assassins de sa famille il a ressentit du soulagement de finalement savoir sa sœur morte et je le comprends ! »

Oui, moi aussi je le comprenais !

« Bref, à ses seize ans il c'est fait émanciper et il est partit vivre à New York. Du jour au lendemain il a fait ses bagages et est partit sans laisser de message ni donner de nouvelles. Quand je suis venu à New York pour bosser je l'ai retrouvé et depuis qu'il m'a mit au courant pour les Vampire et les Loups-Garous je suis avec lui dans son combat, encore plus après que nous aillons trouvé Rose. »

Je pouvais voir l'amour qu'il portait à Jasper et encore plus à Rosalie dans ses yeux. Ces révélations étaient dures à encaisser même pour moi.

« A toi de me raconter ton histoire ! »

« Oh, et bien j'ai toujours vécu à Saint Louis, un coin paumé dans la campagne. Je vivais heureuse et accomplit, j'avais un copain des amies, j'aimais faire la fête mais je vivais un peu dans mon monde. J'adorais la nature de Saint Louis. J'avais un frère Tom, nous étions assez proche mais il n'était pas comme Jasper, il ne montrait pas ses sentiments même si je sais qu'il m'aimait vraiment. C'était un super frère ! »

Je pris une respiration tremblante retenant mes larmes. Ça me faisait tellement souffrir de parler de Tom et de mes parents au passé ! Emmet attendait que je continue, calme.

« Bref tout était super jusqu'à ce que mes parents m'annonce que nous déménagions à New York. C'est là que les ennuis on commencé. J'ai d'abord rencontré Edward dans un parc un jour et je dois avouer que j'étais troublé par cette rencontre. Puis quelques jours plus tard alors que j'avais prévue de faire des crêpes avec ma mère pour Tom et mon père je suis partie dix minutes chercher du lait et là tout à dérapé. Lorsque je suis revenue j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait, la porte de l'appartement était ouverte et il n'y avait pas un bruit. J'ai cru qu'ils me faisaient une de leurs blagues pourri mais lorsque je suis rentré j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Alors que je rentrais dans la cuisine je les aient trouvés. Ils était tous les trois baignant dans une marre de sang, ils avaient les yeux grand ouvert et des expressions de peur et de chagrin mêlé sur le visage. Des trous énormes béaient de leurs poitrine et le sang avait éclaboussé tout les murs. Je me suis écroulée lorsque je les aient vus. Je voulais mourir mais Edward est arrivé et il m'a sortit de la maison en me faisant passer par une fenêtre. Il m'a dit de courir alors j'ai couru jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre à bout de force dans un parc public. C'est là qu'il m'a retrouvée et emmenée à l'hôpital. »

Je fit une pause de quelques seconde le temps de me sortir de la tête toutes les images de ma famille dans la cuisine qui me revenait en tête.

« Après ca la police m'a interrogée et une assistante sociale m'a placée chez un couple impatient de m'avoir avec eux. Ils habitaient dans un grand château, James et Victoria. J'ai passé quelques jours chez eux et j'ai appris qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net. Et ensuite vous êtes arrivés avec vos armes et avaient tué James et Victoria. Je vous aient détesté, même si je ne vous connaissaient pas je vous aient détesté d'avoir tué la famille qui m'avait recueillit. Je croyais que c'était vous les assassins qui avaient tués ma famille alors je me suis enfuie »

« Mais nous voulions juste te protéger ! Si nous n'étions pas arrivé tu aurais subis un sort bien pire ! »

« Je sais bien Emmet, et je ne vous en veux pas du tout au contraire je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée ! Bref, je me suis enfuie et Jasper m'a rattrapée. J'ai bien essayé de me défendre mais... »

« Contre lui tu n'avais aucune chance. » finit il à ma place

« Exactement, il m'a attrapée et remit à Seth qui m'a emmené en voiture avec Jacob. Là j'ai pété un câble et j'ai sauté sur Jacob, je me suis défoulé sur lui, je le croyait coupable, je pensais qu'il voulait me vendre ! Je »

« C'est bon calme toi Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Je l'ai frappé, au visage, encore et encore. Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire j'étais dégoutée de moi même. Je me détestais. Puis une roquette à faite exploser la voiture alors que Jacob était encore dedans. Seth m'avait protéger de son corps et il était mort lui aussi. J'ai paniqué, encore une fois deux autres personnes venaient de mourir à cause de moi ! J'ai couru, marché encore et encore puis je suis arrivé en ville. J'ai suivis une bande de jeunes dans une boite de nuit en espérant trouver du repos et à boire, je mourais de soif. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré, Alec. Je ne voulait pas tellement lui parler ni même avoir à faire avec lui mais il m'a proposé un verre d'eau et je n'ai pu refuser, j'avais tellement soif ! Sauf qu'il m'a drogué, LSD, il m'a porté jusque dans une petite ruelle derrière la boite et... »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sa voix était rassurante.

« Avant qu'il ne puisse finir ce qu'il avait commencé Edward est arrivé et il, il l'a descendu. Ensuite il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a emmenée ici. Tu connais la suite. »

Il hocha la tête, il était ému par mon histoire je le voyais dans ses yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vécu tout ça. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Emmet, je ne veux de la pitié de personne, je veux juste me venger de ces connards qui ont détruit ma vie ! »

« Je n'éprouve pas de pitié lorsque je te regarde Bella, j'éprouve de l'admiration. Tu as vécu tellement de choses et tu es si forte ! »

Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes couler en l'entendant dire ça. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait ça depuis tellement longtemps! Voyant que je pleurais il me prit délicatement dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Shh, ne pleure pas petite Bella ! »

« Je ne pleure pas. » dis-je mais je tentais plus de me convaincre en fait

« Sache que je serais toujours là pour te protéger, tu es comme la petite dernière d'une grande famille, tout le monde t'aime ici, et on veux tous ton bien. »

« Je sais, merci ! »

« Et que dirais tu d'aller rejoindre les autre ? Parce qu'ils vont finir par croire qu'on fait des cochonneries ici tout les deux depuis tout ce temps ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa remarque !

« Ba je leurs diraient que tu faisais des avances à ton sandwich et que tu as finit par la manger toute crue ! »

« Dis leur ça et c'est toi que je vais manger toute crue lorsque je t'apprendrais à te battre petit bout de femme va ! »

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes rejoindre les autres au salon.

* * *

><p>Alors dites moi ! Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Pas trop barbant ? Je vous promet un peu plus d'action pour la prochaine fois !<p>

**Prêt pour laisser un max de review ? **

**A ba oui c'est ma monnaie d'échange,**

**des reviews contre un chapitre ! *yeux du chat poté* ;)**


	18. En pause

Bonjour,

Et non je suis désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste pour vous prévenir que je mets cette fiction en pause (comme toutes les autres). Je suis désolé de vous décevoir surtout que je ne viens pas avec la promesse d'écrire bientôt, je ne sais pas encore quand est ce que je reprendrais l'écriture de la fiction mais pour l'instant j'ai des soucis personnels et je dois les régler, ainsi que me consacrer un peu plus à mes études.

Voilà, désolé si je vous déçois et peut être à plus tard.


End file.
